Book 4: Air, Book 5: Water, Book 6: Earth
by Icepath94
Summary: Book 6 back after a long hiatus, so sorry! Also in the process of dissolving the long paras from before, so you can read it easier! Done up to chapter 7. Chapter 51 up: Ghost of full moons past-what happens when La comes looking for his love?
1. Acceptance and renewed doubts

_This is the first story I've ever written (except for the compos from school), so please review and help me improve! I won't kill you if you say this is horrible. I promise. Though I'll feel sad, but whatever…_

* * *

**Acceptance and renewed doubts **

The kiss lasted longer than they intended, both of them not realising they were actually doing it finally.

But in the end, both pulled away at the same time, and enjoyed the sunset, also a signifying the end of Firelord Ozai's rule over the world.

Sokka put his brush down and walked over, saying, "I expect total maturity from both of you or this is going to end real badly. On a lighter note, I'm proud of you man. I thought you'd back out last min, and for a sec there, you gave me a pretty big scare when you didn't say or do anything and just walked out," he chuckled.

"Wait, you knew about this all along? I can't believe I was played again!" Katara fake-strutted off angrily.

Turns out that before the coronation of the new Firelord, the guys had a talk and drink, and the conversation inevitably turned to "their future" and Aang just couldn't help but ask THE question. After all, the war was over, and he didn't have to worry about the Firelord, anymore. So his mind turned to nothing but what would be worse than losing to the Firelord: losing Katara due to him being insensitive and too late. He wanted to accomplish the fact that he had her, before she got an arranged betrothal, just like Yue.

The guys came up with a simple plan: Sokka and Zuko create a diversion, while he tries to get the perfect chance to confess.

Of course, what better ways to do that than not use words, for actions speak louder?

Katara went back into the room, and saw again the hideous paint-on-paper thing which Sokka called a "painting".

Hmm... I can do a better job; she thought and sat down, grabbed a brush and started to paint on a fresh piece of paper.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Zuko were still busy fussing over Aang, while the girls stood there, pining for the same attention that Katara just received.

Only Toph stood quietly, and listened to the conversations.

Katara smiled to herself quietly as the brush started to capture the moment.

"Hey isn't someone missing?" all eyes turned towards Katara.

Sokka screamed," You think you can do a better job than me, I'll show you..." and soon, everyone was painting Toph, the only model available, as she was the only one not painting.

"Stop moving!" Suki moaned, echoing the screams, pleads and "oh-for-crying-out-loud"s of everyone else for the past few hours.

Only Katara and Aang seem to be enjoying the moment, saying nothing and concentrating on the painting alone.

"Done!" they both screamed at the same time.

All attempted to rush over to see the end products, but were held in place by something.

"Hey, I'm the Paintee, shouldn't I get to see it first hand?" Toph reasoned.

She slowly walked over, to the dismay of those dying to see what the two lovers were really capable of.

"Are you testing my patience?" Zuko was fuming.

"As a matter of fact, I am! Deal with it." she said harshly. As she approached the tables both of them laid the painting out pianfully slowly, playing along.

"Hmm... I got to say, I like..." she paused and studied them closely...

..."sculptures more," she finished mischievously, (everyone facepalm) and walked away, freeing everyone from their holders.

Immediately, everyone rushed over.

Aang had made an attempt to draw everyone else, but it didn't turn out much better than Sokka's previous one, only that Katara looked better, Zuko's hair was fluffy, Suki wasn't firebending (to her delight) and Iroh looking thinner but with very very long hair.

Katara's looked like a cartoon drawing, though not as good as the original cartoon itself :-)

Iroh finished his soon after, followed by the fire couple, and then Suki and Sokka.

They took a gallery walk and Iroh's won by a landslide. His was like a professional painting. They all sat down, very still, and asked Iroh to draw them with Toph.

"Oh no, I'm not sitting for another hour for you! Unless Snoozles sits on my left and hothead sits on my right," Toph demanded.

"Fine, fine..." they agreed reluctantly.

Suki expressed disagreement, but finally decided to stand behind Sokka.

Mai kept her jealousy to herself, and stood somewhere behind Zuko, but slightly to his left. So the final layout:

Suki Katara Aang Mai

Sokka Toph Zuko

After hours of modeling, everyone's legs were sore, but the end product was worth it. They took it down to a professional copier, who made copies of documents for a fee. The collection was set for 5 days later, as the painting was good and they wanted many copies (7 to be exact, no photocopiers there, too bad). As they all headed back to their rooms, Toph was stopped by Suki.

"Look, I don't know how you feel about Sokka or Zuko, but you have to choose. If you and Sokka choose each other over m... I mean, the other choices, I'll leave and respect your decisions, but that doesn't mean I'm backing out without putting up a fight."

Toph chuckled nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about. Those two are only like brothers to me, you know, me being an only child and all..." and she hurried away before the conversation turned sour. "I think…" she added quietly.

The dinner bell rang, and as usual, Sokka was the first out. He flung the door open, only to be met with Suki's no-nonsense face.

"Answer 1 question and I'll give you my share of dinner."

"Ok but make it quick, I hear food crying out to papa... What's that, fishy? Oh you want to be ea..."

"FOCUS!" Suki screamed, and took a deep breath before carrying on, "ok… Doyoulikemeortophmore?"

"What?! I can't answer that! I barely know you, and it's hard to forget Yu... Someone else. Toph is... admirable… this ends here." he ended awkwardly.

He never really saw Toph as...a girl, let alone a girlfriend. She didn't seem to be one of those who cared.

Oh, he dismissed that thought, and went in pursuit of the one thing that is not confusing- food. After all, he gets 2...

"Hey! You said I get your share!"

Suki shrugged," you didn't answer the question. You technically said, 'I can't answer that!' So here I am!"

* * *

_Well that's the first chapter. I personally don't like cliffhangers so I'll try to avoid them as much as possible. School is starting soon so don't expect much updates. Merry Christmas!_


	2. Decisions

_The second chapter of the story, uploaded so quickly due to extreme boredom. Have fun reading, and don't forget to read and review. I promise, more Kataang later._

* * *

**Decisions**

They gathered for a family discussion after a hearty meal. This was one serious discussion, one that no one laughed at. Even Sokka didn't make sarcastic comments or talk about food (duh they just finished dinner, but when it comes to Sokka who knows?).

Iroh: so what is everyone going to do now that there is...well nothing to do?

Zuko: going back to the fire nation to rule.

Aang: going all around the air temples to rebuild them.

Katara: I'm coming with you.

Aang: smiles and kisses her on cheek.

Suki: why can't you that more often to me Sokka?

Sokka: erm... Anyways, I think I'll go back to the South Pole.

Toph: I won't come. I can't see there.

Suki: I need to in back to Kyoshi to tell everyone I'm leaving. I'm coming with you, Sokka.

Toph: I think I'll stay with you, Iroh. I really don't want to go back to my house of everlasting torture and humiliation.

And with that, she storms out of the room, the ground shaking beneath her.

Aang: wow she really meant that. Katara, you want to leave tomorrow?

Katara: I don't know... As much as I want to go with you, I'm going to miss Sokka... I think I would like to leave the day after.

Aang: ok

* * *

And with that, they return to their own rooms to get some sleep.

Sokka felt grateful to Katara, for he needed some advice on his problem. After all, who better to ask than Aang, especially after if had helped Aang out on his girlfriend problem. He headed off to the room that the guys shared, and sat down across Aang. He took a deep breath and said, "Aang, I need help..."

* * *

The next day, Katara dragged Sokka off his bed early for some quality sibling time, for Aang told her to get Sokka away from the girls. Katara nearly ripped his head off, but he immediately said "no I meant THE girls, like, not you coz you're already taken..." with that, he dodged Katara's playful nudge. She agreed to help, and thus brought Sokka shopping.

"I know you lost your space sword, so I'm guessing you want another one. We're going shopping!" within minutes, Sokka had borne ten new injuries from the misuse of the weapons, but still hasn't found one that he liked.

Katara, on the other hand, found a staff to match Aang's, but this one allowed her to magnify an attack, and create more powerful shields that can ward off lightning and conduct it back with her next attack.

Sokka asked, annoyed, "hey I thought I was supposed to be the one shopping? Oh my avatar! Can it be?!" he exclaimed.

Katara followed the direction he was looking and saw a sleek black sword with a golden and a red dragon woven around the shiny handle.

Sokka's eyes brightened, and took the sword off the holder to inspect it. He turned it around to find an intricate "Sk" carved deep into the end of the handle, like it was made for "Sk".

Sokka grabbed the sword and looked around for the shop owner, and found a delicate young girl with hair as white and pure as Yue's.

"Yue?" he whispered with trepidation.

The girl spun around. "Where?! Where is she?" She glanced around desperately for a while, and broke down, sitting down on a chair near her.

Sokka rushed over, kneeling casually in front of her, and asked," you know her?"

"No, no. I don't know, I DON'T KNOW! Oh my head hurts..." she moans painfully.

"Ok calm down, calm down..." Sokka stroked her back.

Katara went over to see what all the commotion was about, only to find a friend crying and her brother calming her down.

"Yue? But... how?!" but the white-haired girl only cried harder.

Sokka shook his head and look at his sister, pleading.

Katara was taken aback. She had never seen Sokka that serious before. Not even at the invasion, or before the final battle!

Clearly, with the war over, everyone had more than enough time to think about the past present and the future. Past memories came back, and without the distraction of the war, the impact affected them harder each time they were reminded of it.

Katara knew Sokka was really trying hard not to give in to his emotions, but only for this almost if not perfect replica of his first love crying out of pain in front of them.

Katara decided to take matters into her own hands. She grabbed the sword and asked, "How did you find this?" the girl stopped sobbing, with tears still rolling down her cheeks, her customer-service training kicked in.

"Oh that? I guess you could say it fell out of the sky yesterday afternoon along with this boomerang. I thought it was interesting, seeing swords were supposed to be shiny and..."

"Whatever. Look this is my sword and boomerang, and I want them back. See this 'Sk'? It's my initials. Sokka? Sk? Get it? Master Piandao made it especially for me. Something about stamping my identity... But you really didn't need to know that... " _Avatar spirits, she's not Yue, so why am I acting up like that_; Sokka was clearly losing it, "Anyways, can I have them back?"

The poor girl, sobbing again at the mention of his name, nodded immediately, willing them to leave as soon as possible and spare her from this miserable truth which she has been trying to forget for the past year.

Sokka hugged his sword and boomerang, his face showing mixed expressions. He was glad to have found his space sword and boomerang which meant a lot to him, but upset about finding someone who looked and acted so similarly to princess Yue, but had almost no idea who princess Yue was. He was confused, but on his face was a tiny spark of hope which Katara had not seen for long since he found out she became the moon.

_I guess this is how true love is; both of the couple depends on each other_; she realized. _Is this how I will be after Aang...? _Her mind immediately returned to that time in the crystal combs, when he was struck down by lightning, while she stood there, almost helpless.

She finally understood how Sokka felt, for that was how she felt when she saw Yue rise into the moon.

Sokka felt that too, only ten times more hurt, and lost.

She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "She lives within you. She would want you to direct that energy towards somebody else..."

"NO! There will never be another like Yue. Never, no one can replace her ever." he hugged his sword tighter, as though it were Yue herself.

"I completely understand, but you should move on instead of getting caught in the past."

"You make it sound so easy. You have spirit water to heal Aang, but spirit water can't heal her, can't bring her to life again. She's just plain gone." he was determined not to cry, and transferred that sadness into anger directed at Katara.

They were soon reaching home, so Katara let Sokka think the matter was settled.

* * *

_Haha didn't expect that right? Well, what's going to happen next?? I have no idea either._

_Enjoyed it? Tell me! Hated it? Tell me too!! Just press that green rectangle down there._

_Right below this:_


	3. Denial

_This is the third chapter. What happens here is con-current with Chapter 2._

* * *

**Denial**

Toph was confronted by Aang right after breakfast. The young avatar immediately found himself chained up, and watched Toph walk off, not being able to metal-bend.

"Hello! Someone help! Suki! Help me out of these chains!" Aang pleaded, and Suki used the kitchen knife to cut through the chains.

Aang muttered a word of thanks, before asking, "How do you feel about Sokka?"

Suki immediately blushed deeply at the mention of "feel" and "Sokka", stammering a faint, "I like him. I mean as a friend."

"Come on I can't help you guys if you can't even be honest about your feelings! Look what Toph did to me when I tried to ask her the same thing! Now are you going to let me help or live in the shadow of your feelings forever while watching Sokka love another girl for the rest of your lives?" Aang was frustrated.

Suki sighed, defeated, "I do like Sokka, but what's the point? Toph has been with him longer, and they've been through more together. I can fight all I want but my chances of getting him are as good as zero. I might as well just give up..."

"Wait! You don't even know what Sokka thinks how can you just assume it? I'm going to talk to Toph, so think about it thoroughly." Aang said and rushed off after Toph.

* * *

Toph sensed his thundering vibrations long before she heard her name being shouted. She ran even faster, aided by the earth.

Aang refused to give up, and used the same method to try to catch up. "Wait! Why are you running? It's not like I'm going to kill you!"

That only seemed to spur Toph on to run faster, until she came to a cliff.

Aang caught up, took a second to recover, and bent the water from Katara's pouch to hold Toph.

"Now you can't run, so you better answer me truthfully, and then I might release you. Don't bother lying, I'll know. Thanks to you of course, Sifu Toph. Now shoot, how do you feel about Sokka?"

"I'm not telling you!" she replied stubbornly.

"Fine, I'll just leave you here till you're ready to talk. It's getting cold in there!" and if walked away, leaving Toph dangling slightly above the ground so that she couldn't see or bend.

The plan was to make her real uncomfortable till she agreed to talk.

* * *

About an hour later, Aang heard a cry from where Toph was 'trapped', and he went to see if she was ready to talk. To his dismay, the ice had thoroughly melted through.

He cursed silently, and followed the tracks that Toph had left while escaping. She had left a whole trail, a mistake caused by her impatience to get out of there by earthbending.

As he approached, he used airbending to sneak up on her.

When he got close enough, he trapped her again, securing her wrists, separating her fingers, and suspended her, keeping the soles of her feet away from any earth.

"You going to talk?" he sighed, and tried a different way, "look. I'm trying to help. From the looks of it, you are not only running from me, but also from your true feelings. You do like Sokka, you're just too proud to admit it. You don't want anyone else to think that you are affected by emotions. You know, that is not a weakness. I mean, look at me! Emotion is what usually triggers the avatar state. Provided that it's strong, that is... But what I'm saying is, feelings make you human. I hope you will seriously open yourself to your feelings. I'm not going to force you anymore..." he released her and flew away, defeated.

"Thank you, twinkle toes..." Toph silently said once he was out of earshot.

* * *

That night, when Katara was back, Aang pulled her into a dark corner of the second storey and kissed her deeply and passionately.

Katara's eyes widened before she realised what was happening, and her eyes soften. She lost herself in the kiss, savouring the taste of airbender's soft lips, letting his sweet scent overwhelm her. It was everything she wanted her every kiss to be; romantic, sincere, yet not too forced or awkward.

Unfortunately, Aang had to interrupt that trance by breaking the kiss for air.

"I missed you. You have no idea how much trouble I've had this whole day. Oh what I'd give for every girl to be like you." Aang sighed.

"Somehow that doesn't appeal to me very much... I wouldn't want too many Aangs around, that's for sure. No I meant that in a good way. If everyone were like you, you wouldn't be unique anymore." and she pulled him in for another breath-taking kiss.

A perfect end to a not-so-perfect day.

* * *

_Well there you go. Fluff. Enjoyed?? Don't forget to review!! Thank you! Oh and chpt 2 slight mistakes._


	4. Confrontation

_Chapter 4 of the saga. Questions answered, Kataang at the end. I don't hope to make that a habit_

* * *

**Confrontation**

The next day, Katara told Aang about Yue, and of her plans to get to the bottom of it. He insisted on helping, and she was glad he was able to, for she wasn't sure what she was going to do anyway.

They decided to return to the weapon shop, which was the only lead they had.

Meanwhile, Sokka seemed to have lost his mind, talking to his sword as though it were a long lost friend when he had found it one day after he lost it. Suki constantly hovered around him, checking for signs of fever or craziness.

Toph was quieter than usual, staying near Iroh as much as possible, or helping Zuko and Mai pack.

"Are you guys leaving today? Oh right, you are..." Aang, in a moment's panic, forgot their plans.

"We plan to leave at 10 so that we can reach the firenation before nightfall. Sokka has kindly offered to come with us for Appa's sake."

"And for the feast you're going to throw tonight!" he paused, and seeing the blank faces all around him, he announced, "It's Zuko's birthday today!!!"

Cheers immediately erupted all around the room, everyone congradulating Zuko on turning 17.

Sokka was patting his back rather violently, causing Zuko to fall face-first into the crowd of people in front of him.

"Ursa! I'm so glad you came!" Iroh suddenly exclaimed. All eyes turned to the door, landing finally on a tall, black-haired lady dressed in a dark red royal dress.

"Mother..." Zuko choked out the word, and rushed towards the lady, tears streaming out like laces behind him. The two, reunited, embraced each other, hoping to make up for the time lost that past 5 years. Zuko buried his head in his mother's robes, breathing in the familiar aroma of her perfume, 'The flaming dragon of love'.

Ursa gently stroked his hair, tears flowing from her eyes, staining his brown shirt.

They, however, were not the only ones crying. Behind the gang facing Zuko and his mother, was Katara, head buried in her arms, thinking of how her mum would never come back to her. Sokka sat next to her, apparently thinking of the same thing. The siblings felt happy for Zuko, for at least he found her.

* * *

Later, after bidding farewell to Zuko, his mum and Mai, Aang and Katara set off to find Yue.

Katara led them to the weapon shop and looked around for that Yue look-a-like. She wasn't that hard to find; how many young girls of 16 have white hair?

As she approached the girl, she was surprised to see the girl turn and smile at her, and going over to close the shop. She them ushered Katara to sit down on one of the chairs.

Meanwhile, Aang found himself staring at the patterned ceiling, and unknowingly crossing over to the spirit world. To his surprise, he found, near his point of entry, princess Yue sitting where the shop girl was before, and Katara, looking less than human but more beautiful than ever, talking. He walked over and said, "Hi!" Spirit Katara screamed, "AANG! You're blue!"

Aang: I am?

Katara: Yes you are!

Yue: Calm down both of you. When i knew you two were coming, I got permission to draw the two worlds closer, thinning the line separating them here, so that i could talk to you two. In the spirit world, Aang sees me as princess Yue, but in the human world, Katara sees me as the little shop girl Yue.

Aang: So why does Katara look... I don't know, different?

Katara: What how do I look?

Yue: Relax, the line strengthens your beauty and diminishes your faults, so you don't look too different.

Katara: *breathes a sigh of relief*

Yue: I brought you two here to talk to you. You see, when a spirit dies and a human takes over, the human's body and some memories are preserved, but not all. So that was what you saw yesterday. But with love and guidance, the body can be nurtured to it's original state, which, in this case, means you can make 'me', me again! I need you to take my body back to Sokka, tell him everything I just told you, and that my love for him is buried deep, and he MUST uncover it for her to fully become me again. If he refuses, she will die in a year. Don't worry about the shop, I'll return it to before she appeared. Good luck, and thank you...

And with that, she floated away once again. Aang noticed Katara getting fainter and fainter, her words not quite getting through, "you...body...back" she was waving her hands wildly, pointing to his body. "Oh!" he finally understood, and went back to his body.

Katara walked back to his body and waited for him to get back. When he was finally back, they carried Yue's body back home. Katara took the staff she laid her eyes on the day before, and paid for it by leaving the coins on the counter. She caught up with Aang shortly after and helped him carry Yue back.

* * *

When they finally settled Yue into the girls' room, they went out for a walk.

Aang suddenly noticed Katara's new staff. It was blue, like his, but more intricate, just like the genuine staffs from the northern water tribe.

"Why did you get that? You are already so good!" Aang exclaimed.

Katara shrugged, and replied that something drew her to it, like the moon draws the ocean with its gravity.

_Just like a beautiful girl draws guys to her, like you and me_; Aang silently smiled at that thought.

Katara's ocean-blue eyes, as always, penetrated into his thoughts, and blushed deeply.

She looked away just as Aang drew her in for a long deep kiss, guiding her into a dark alley. They explored for a while, before breaking the kiss, both blushing profusely.

"What were you thinking? This is public! Shouldn't we do this with more discreteness?" Katara scolded, but her eyes gave everything away.

They got on their way home, reading each other's mind.

The sun was downing again, and Katara found herself caught up in another kiss, this time in Aang's room, more daring than the last, but still not going further than they know they shouldn't.

It was a very passionate kiss, and both of them couldn't keep their hands to themselves. But when Aang's hands accidentally brushed her stomach, Katara, shocked, broke away immediately. She looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"Ka... I'm sorry that was really an accident! I swear! Let me prove it to you!" he turned her head to face him, and looked at her with pleading eyes.

She smiled, and pulled him in for a hug, while staring out the window, at the orange-stained skies. Aang followed her gaze, and turned around to sit beside her, admiring the sunset together with his lover.

* * *

_Disclaimer missing for all chapters: Avatar is not mine. But I'd like it to be!! Maybe I'll add it to my Christmas wishlist…_


	5. Hopeless without love

_I'm starting to think I'm writing one chapter for one day… I gotta stop doing that._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar no matter how much I want to._

* * *

**Hopeless without love**

_Sokka was only going to be back tonight_; Toph thought sadly. She felt around the house, looking for breakfast, only to find that there was none.

Just then, Suki barged in, looking for food.

The girls looked at each other, for it wasn't normal for Aang or Katara to wake that late. Those two were usually the earliest up, and even more so when Sokka, Zuko and Mai were there.

"So what are we going to eat?" Toph asked.

"You're asking me? We cook, I guess..."

"We cook?! Erm, in case you haven't noticed, blind? Raised in a rich house of irritating and over-protective parents? Ring any bells?" Toph emphasized, pointing to herself.

Suki groaned and said, "fine...". She set about preparing breakfast.

"Speaking of those two lovebirds, where are they? Sugar queen disappeared since that wierd stranger-girl was dumped in our room." and she wandered off looking for them.

* * *

Her search led her to the guys' room, where Katara was found sprawled on Aang's bed, and Aang sleeping, half-sitting on the floor. His head was buried in Katara's arms, snoring, but not quite as loud and rude like Sokka. It was more along the lines of...cute.

Toph smiled mischievously and stomped the ground, hard.

Aang awoke to a great rush of air, and before he knew it, he landed on the ground. Hard. The impact created a loud sound which got Katara sitting up immediately, to the sight of her boyfriend lying on the floor, and her best girlfriend smirking.

"TOPH! What happened?" she shrieked as she rushed over to help Aang up and offer any healing required.

Toph just stood by, laughing hysterically. Katara shot her an evil glare. "What? Mood swings from making out? Gee never heard that before! Haha! But seriously, sugar queen, what happened to you? I mean c'mon! You and twinkle toes are always the earliest up!" her tone suddenly darkened with concern.

Upon hearing that, Katara's mind ran through the previous night's events. Both of them had fallen asleep while watching the sunset, tired from their little adventure, even missing dinner.

As if on cue, Aang's stomach growled, and Katara's attention was diverted back to his well-being. She helped him onto his bed, now flooded with her scent, he noticed. Lying down, he subjected to a full body check-up.

Even through the film of water around her hands, he could sense her caution and softness with every movement of those graceful instruments he loved, only second to her powerful eyes.

He smiled, thinking out loud, "if all doctors had your hands, I would not mind getting sick all the time..."

Toph stuck out her tongue at the sickly sweet words, but deep down, she longed for that kind of attention as well.

When Katara was done, Aang was diagnosed with a bruise, but nothing more. "Count yourself lucky for the limit of the height of the ceiling." she laughed, and went down to get breakfast.

* * *

Suki was a surprisingly good cook, and Katara joked that she might as well take care of all their meals from then on.

Suki shivered at the thought. Unfortunately, everyone seemed to agree with Katara, putting Suki in an uncomfortable position.

Just as she thought things couldn't get any worse, Aang said, "I've got to tell Sokka about this..." without noticing a scowl surface on Toph's face.

Toph, however, immediately replaced it with a flashy smile, showing her perfectly white teeth.

Breakfast continued rather uneventful until a loud crash was heard coming from the girls' room.

Iroh raised an eyebrow as all of them rushed off to find Yue in the middle of the girls' bedroom, lying on the floor, blood flowing freely from her head, a smashed flower pot near the body. The flowers were scattered on top of her figure, and the water mixing with the blood, diluting it.

Suki screamed, as Katara stood there, uncomfortable at the sight of her secondary element interacting with her primary one.

Only Aang seemed to keep calm, picking the girl up and gesturing for Katara to clean up the mess.

Katara, barely overcoming her shock, bent the water with one hand and the blood with the other, separating the two elements. She bent the water into a new vase, which a terrified Suki had brought in, seizing any chance to get away from the scene.

The blood went outside the window. She left Suki to deal with the flowers, and went to give Yue some attention. She had Aang airbend Yue so she could check her head without obstruction.

Yue had a large shard of porcelain stuck deep in her wound, so Katara told Aang to hold her still while she tries to get the share out. Katara bent water over her left hand, and using it to cover the wound, she carefully extracted the porcelain, and quickly covered the whole wound with her left hand.

Yue flinched violently, even with Aang holding her down.

The wound closed up faster than normal, due to Katara's healing abilities, but they had to wait for an hour before it actually fully closed.

Toph was standing at the door the whole time unable to offer any assistance due to her lack of sight. She stood at the door, feeling helpless, feeling Katara's heartbeat increase and decrease with uncertainty. She also noticed Aang's heartbeat fainter than usual, if it were even possible, probably because he was on the bed made of wood. Miserable, she left the room to look for Iroh, hoping she could be of help to him in anyway possible.

* * *

Iroh was in the kitchen, brewing tea and preparing for another day's work.

Now that Zuko was gone, he had to work twice as hard, serving the tea as well as making sure it wasn't over-boiled.

Toph asked if she could help with anything, but to her dismay, Iroh said no, and went on to mind his tea.

This situation inevitably reminded her of those days in Gaoling, when she was hidden from the world and treated like a useless girl, not a respected earthbender. Sighing, she went outside to mull over things.

To her suprise, she felt Suki's nearby sitting on a rock.

Walking over, she raised a piece of earth, forming an earth-'chair' beside the one Suki was on.

"So... What'cha doing here? Shouldn't you be inside, helping out? I mean, it's not like you're blind and helpless..." Toph stated, sadness in her voice.

Suki's jaw dropped when she realised what Toph was coming at. For the first time since meeting Toph, the blind earthbender seemed...desperate to her.

Suki laid a hand on Toph's shoulder, confessing, "from young, I've watched earthbenders defend Kyoshi. They seemed all but afraid, lost or uncertain. You have no idea what I would give to be an earthbender..."

"Take this as an advice from someone with experience: do not give your sight. Humans are weak without it..." Toph spat.

Suki was taken aback by her bitter tone. She sighed. There was nothing she could do if the girl had already given up like that.

Then it hit her.

What Toph needed was really someone who saw her for who she was inside, and not look down on her for being blind.

She needed love.

Love which she had been deprived of, from the moment her parents found out that she was blind, for 13 years.

"You should know, no matter what you think, you have shown the world that you are not weak. When everyone looks at you, they don't see you as blind girl who is nothing but a nuisance, but as a strong girl who fought hard against all discrimination to redeem her rightful place in the world. As for myself, I see in front of me, a strong competitor in the fight for Sokka. Though I realise there is a third person in this little game, one who has won Sokka's heart already. However, I really treasure you as a good friend despite all that." she leaned over to hug her friend, and felt Toph's arms wrap around her waist as well.

She smiled, knowing she had helped a dear friend in need.

"Can I ask a favour?" Toph suddenly said, and continued when she felt Suki nod her head, "Can you teach me to cook?"

* * *

_Well wasn't that just awkward…To tell the truth, I hate awkward stuff myself, but as an (amateur) writer I have to better my skills by trying out different stuff, so tell me what you think!_


	6. Postponed

I rushed through this chapter in half an hour, so don't kill me if it is horrible, ok?

* * *

**Postponed**

When Sokka steered Appa into the barn near their house, he was greeted by everyone like a hero come home from war.

Eyes narrowing into slits, he suspiciously asked, "What's going on?"

Katara told him everything from the day before, as well as that morning, accurately translating Princess Yue's words into a language he would understand, i.e. simple English, and nothing about magic, though there really wasn't anything about magic in the first place...

Sokka quickly rushed in, shouting in his haste for Aang to take care of the now tired Appa.

Katara shot Aang an apologetic look, and then ran after Sokka.

* * *

When Sokka reached the girls' room, he found a peacefully sleeping Yue, and frowned.

Hurrying over, he kneeled next to the bed, stroking her hair gently.

He then looked up at Katara, pleading, "can I have your bed for the rest of her stay until she is totally healed? Please?" He was referring to Katara's bed which was right beside Toph's original one, but Toph rarely slept on the bed, as she was completely blind, propped up by that wooden frame.

Katara nodded eagerly. _I'm going to be sleeping in the same room as Aang_, without worrying about Sokka sulking over it in the morning! It brought her sufficient happiness just thinking about it.

Sokka thought for a moment, and added, "And I won't stand to see both of you sleeping in the same bed."

Upon hearing that, Katara pouted, but still, it was good enough to know Aang was near her at night.

She left Sokka to Yue, and went to find Aang.

He was still in the yard, brushing Appa's fur and talking to him.

"Aang! You'd never guess what Sokka just begged me to do! He begged me to let him use my bed, which means I get to use his, which is right next to..." she was but off by Aang's lips contacting hers, taking away her ability to speak.

Still breathless from talking too fast, she regrettably broke the kiss earlier than both of them would like.

She held a hand in front of Aang's face, took a moment to recover, and picked up from where they had left off suddenly.

Appa grunted, as though saying, "hey I know this is nice and everything, but I'd like some attention. You can do that later."

This time Aang broke away first, held up an extra brush, as though asking for Katara's help.

Katara laughed at Aang's expression, and took the brush, beginning to brush Appa's fur on the other side.

They joked and laughed, and before long, they got the job done.

* * *

After feeding Appa, they went back into the house to check on Sokka and the rest.

To their surprise, Sokka had not moved from his position at all, and the other girls were standing at the door, watching his every move.

"Well we can be sure nothing can happen to Sokka, how about we follow Appa's suggestion?" Aang smiled, and they went into the guys' room, locking the door behind them.

They sure didn't want anymore distractions, even if they weren't going to do naughty things. That, they decided to save for after their wedding.

_Wedding_; Katara giggled at the thought.

Aang gave her a weird look as they sat on his bed, their lips searching for each other's. It was surprising how much self-control they both had, considering the intensity of the kiss. It could be due to their almost lack of experience, or Aang's upbringing as a monk. They were savoring the moment, when there was an attempt to open the door, then 3 impatient raps on the door.

Aang grumbled as he went to open the door, Katara following closely behind.

And there Sokka was mumbling, "I don't care what you were doing, just wanted you to know I'll not be leaving for a while, at least not until Yue is fully healed. Bye."

Judging by his tone, nothing he had done was of any good to her.

"I'm sorry, Aang, I have to stay with Sokka, so if you want to go back to the air temples without me, I totally understand. I'll just go back with Sokka to the water tribe. I'm really sorry." Katara's beautiful eyes filled with tears, as though Aang had already said he was going without her.

She turned to walk out the door, but felt a gentle squeeze on her wrist.

Aang pulled her back, and shook his head. "I go wherever you go, and I'm staying with you."

"But Aang, your temple needs you..." but she didn't get to finish her sentence before Aang hugged her tight, cutting her breath.

"Let's go see if we can help Sokka in any way. Ok?" he said in that gentle voice Katara loved so much.

She brushed the tears away, nodding.

Then she remembered.

She told Aang to fetch her a basin of water, and went to sit beside Sokka.

When he looked at her, she said, "I've decided to stay with you. Now let me see if there is anything I can do."

Sokka smiled gratefully, as Aang walked in with that basin requested.

Katara mumbled a quiet thanks, and set to work.

First, she woke Yue up by bending some water over her face, and then releasing it.

Yue's eyes shot open, and Katara smiled, bending the water from her face.

Sokka was on the verge of screaming, but decided to fully trust his sister to know what she was doing.

Next, she bent the water around her hands, and rubbed Yue's temples with her index and middle fingers.

Yue's eyes opened wider, and with a shaking voice, she said, "Moon! Spirit...died! Wait, avatar? What about avatar?"

Katara smiled, and told Sokka, "She is regaining some of the most recent events before becoming the moon spirit. You should start with those, and slowly tell her stories of the North Pole. Princess Yue said save your love story for last. But act fast, those memories last a short while."

Sokka almost screamed with delight at the news, but kept his cool, lest he scared Yue.

* * *

_To be continued… happy new year to all homo sapiens on Earth!! I know this is going to sound cliché, but READ AND REVIEW!!!!_


	7. For better or worse

_I'm running out of juice!!! Help!!!_

* * *

**For better or worse**

Yue got better with each passing day, but how could she not, with Sokka hovering near her, whether it was at dinner, or all other times when they were free. He spent any free time near her, telling her stories, sharing jokes.

Even though she had forgotten him, he had won her heart all over again. And this time, there was no arranged marriage keeping them apart, only an occasional Katara barging in on their increasingly frequent make-out sessions.

Katara loved to do that, saying it was revenge for Sokka doing the same to her before.

On the other hand, she finally got more time for Aang and herself, so she was actually glad Sokka had found a companion.

Before, she had thought he refused to accept them because he didn't want her to go through the same heart-break as he had, but he had better things to do now than mind her business.

* * *

In a few months, she had gotten back the memories of her tribe, its tribal customs, as well as the siege of the North Pole. She had also remembered she was set up for an arranged marriage, crying now and then at a missing piece of her soul, still not able to recover the memory of Sokka's and her 'forbidden' love.

Sokka would stay by her side, feeling her contagious sadness wash over him. Even though she remembered him and his friends coming to the North Pole, he was still a 'new boyfriend' to her. She would feel guilt that she could not lay her finger on every time she kissed Sokka.

* * *

Suki and Toph helped out Iroh in his tea shop, Toph helping to seat the customers, while Suki serves the tea Iroh brews. They got several letters from Zuko and Mai occasionally. He informed them that the fire nation was in peace, all the Dai Li having been locked up in a prison and not let out of their cells at all.

It seems, he wrote in his first letters, all of Ozai's and Azula's followers were acting on fear, therefore posing no threat to anyone now that those two were gone. Prisoners returned home, but sadly this year saw a lot of funerals all over the world, all except in the air temples. More tears were shed than any other season in the past hundred years. Although people were reluctant to trust the fire nation after their treachery, the members of the white lotus spread the word that the new firelord had taught the avatar, therefore proving that he was on their side. Still, Zuko didn't like it that he had to depend on someone else to gain him trust; he wanted to gain it himself, for people to respect him for him, not for his relations. Well, he wrote, at least Mai does! He even put in his latest letter that he was going to propose to her, and was just waiting to do so next time they return to ba sing sei so everyone can witness it.

"How thoughtful of him," Suki laughed when she read that part.

* * *

The moon was full the night before Zuko and Mai came back. It was the sixth full moon since the comet, and Aang and Katara were spending some time together, unable to sleep as usual, when they heard a blood- curdling scream.

It originated from inside, and both of them rushed inside, finding the source- Yue. She was writhing about on the floor, her eyes wide open and staring into the distance. Sokka was standing near, horrified to the point of petrification.

"What happened?" Katara demanded an answer, which came from Toph, surprisingly.

"Snoozles here decided to tell snow queen there a love story, and the next thing I know..."

Katara was too busy tending to Yue to scold Sokka for his stupidity. She was on the verge of helplessness when the room suddenly became much brighter.

They all looked up to see the moon spirit herself floating above Yue's suddenly lifeless body.

She turned towards Sokka and said, "Thank you" before descending into the shape below her. Sokka was tearing of joy by that time, as he cradled Yue close to him.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she whispered, "Sokka... Come closer..." He obeyed.

Katara thought this scene familiar for some reason, and grinned at Aang, who blushed and looked away.

He turned his attention to the couple before him, as Yue stretched her neck for her lips to meet with Sokka's, and the two kissed more passionately than before, this one kiss holding more meaning to them than ever.

Aang felt a tear roll down his cheek, as he absent-mindedly slipped his arm around Katara's waist.

Suki turned away as both of them lip-locked. Toph smiled, feeling the two loving couples in front of her, before getting back into her earth-bed.

Sokka picked up the now sleeping Yue and laid her on her bed, covering her up carefully.

As Katara and Aang left the room, and he himself prepared to turn in, he felt Yue's soft hands grab his wrist pulling him back into a long, deep kiss.

"I cannot sleep, can you lay with me?" she asked sweetly, looking at the full moon.

Sokka nodded, and hugged her tight as they settled in her bed.

* * *

_I really need help! Any suggestions??__Ｐ__lease tell me or this story will die!_


	8. Engagements

_Lalalalala…I was too bored in school so I finished this! Enjoy…My longest chapter so far!_

_Disclaimer: New year's resolution--I WISH I OWNED AVATAR!!! Then I'd be a billionaire!!_

* * *

**Engagement**

The house was unusually quiet when the two fire royalties arrived at 10. They had left the Fire nation in the morning the day before, coming by ship. They walked into the house and noticed that only Iroh was in the living room, so they went to the bed rooms to see he the rest were there. Mai found Toph, Suki, Sokka and weird girl sleeping in the girls' room... Wait, Sokka in the girls' room? She rubbed her eyes, just in case she mistook Katara for her brother. But no, it really was Sokka, and he was in the same bed as weird girl! She screamed...

Zuko crashed into the other bed room, only to find two separate faces on one pillow, the rest of the bodies covered up. He ignored them and went to see if Mai, who was currently screaming her head off, was alright. Her scream had broken through the peaceful dreams of everyone, even Sokka, whose sleep was usually the deepest, awoke from the shrilling. Zuko nearly died from embarrassment, and put his hand over Mai's mouth, muffling her scream, just as the Aang dragged Katara in. Katara rubbed her eyes, yawning. "What happened... Zuko! Mai! You're back!" she forgot her tire, and ran over to hug them. Aang only smirked, and Sokka scowled, complaining," did you have to scream? It's like, early morning..." "Hey how do I know if you didn't just sneak into the girls' room at night and did un-mentionable things? And who is that? Your new girlfriend?" "Hi. I'm Yue, ex-princess of the northern water tribe, and the spirit of the moon. Nice to meet you..." "Mai, and this idiot here is called Zuko. He's the firelord, and the spirit of the dumb." Mai said, smirking. Zuko poked her in the ribs, causing her to jump away, laughing from the ticklish sensation. Suki and Katara looked at each other. Was this the same Mai from before, who was moody, grumpy, but generally near emotion-less? Now she was laughing naturally. "Zuko, what did you do to Mai?" Suki asked suspiciously. "Oh me? Nothing... Who knows what she did to herself... But I like her more like that." Zuko said with genuine innocence, and leaned over to kiss her on her pale cheek. All of them laughed at Zuko's action, and went down for breakfast.

Suddenly, they find themselves confined within a metal room. A voice shouted from outside, "sorry, I want to give you a surprise!" The voice was Toph's. She laughed hysterically and walked away. "Well, at least it's not so crammed..." Aang commented. Suki grinned to herself. She knew what Toph was doing, but the others were too caught up doing their own things. Sokka was catching up with Yue, Aang and Katara were just staring at each other, in their own world, and Mai and Zuko were kissing again. Suki sighed. She hoped that Toph wasn't going to be long. It was excruciating to be around these 3 pairs of lovebirds. She walked into a corner of the "room", sat down and watched them do their business, waiting to be let out.

"EVERYONE! PLEASE BE QUIET!" Zuko's voice boomed and echoed in the room. Everyone fell silent at once. They all knew what was going to happen, so they sat down to watch. Mai had no idea, and remained standing, watching in confusion as Zuko got on his knees. He looked up at Mai's pale face, and into her small, delicate eyes. He admired the face that stole his heart, and pulled out a solitary bracelet engraved with ruby-like, dark red stones, and a carving on the inner ring that read 'Mai'. He opened his mouth and these words spilt out of them, "Mai, will you marry me?" At this, Mai blushed profusely, glancing nervously at everyone around the room. As her eyes swept across the room, she caught glimpses of Katara nodding, Aang smiling and dreaming away, Sokka trying to hold in his laughter, and a sad smile on Suki's face. Her eyes landed on Zuko, smiled at him and nodded. Zuko went crazy and screamed, running around the room shouting, "I DID IT! I DID IT! Ok that was only a trail, I promise you the real thing is much better! And it would be private." he stressed no the last word. Mai frowned and blew up just as the a hole was but from one of the walls, revealing Toph and more importantly, breakfast. Sokka's eyes lit up and he dragged Yue out through the hole, before anyone else could. Mai was still fuming as she stepped out, leaving her fiancee behind. After everyone was out, Toph bent the metal back into its original place-the store room door.

"Whoa! You made all these? By yourself? Who... How?" Aang was baffled, just as the rest were. Toph smiled proudly, and he noticed a similar smile plastered on someone else's face- Suki's. She walked over and patted Toph's head, saying, "Good work, my young pupil. Now everyone, please dig in and comment!" "Don't need to tell me twice!" (Guess who?) said and dug in. After chewing over the food, he shoved more into his mouth and showed a big thumbs-up. Toph grinned. The others breathed a sigh of relieve and began to eat, occasionally commending Toph and Suki.

Katara and Aang went out after that, into the big open field near the house. Aang was playing around, running and rolling about in the soft, swaying grass, while his companion practised drawing water from the air. Once, she succeeded, and used the water to freeze Aang. Completely caught off guard, and in a position where he could not bend the water off, Aang have up struggling. Katara laughed at the defeated look on his face, and unfroze him, using the water to drench him. This time, she did not bend the water off him, only left him to deal with it himself, as she watched. He airbent the water off him, and it fell to the ground. Looking at Katara laughing, he suddenly felt embarrassed, so he decided to do the same to her. She had no idea what hit her, for the next moment she was strapped to the ground by her own element. No, wait, I feel like I'm still standing up. And she was. Aang had strapped her to a slab of Earth, the same Aang who was walking towards her with a wide grin on his face. Uh oh, she thought. She closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever attack was coming next. She knew the Avatar would not let her get away so easily. The next thing she knew, her mouth was invaded by a familiar tongue, and his scent flooded her lungs. She opened her eyes and pretended to be absorbed by the kiss, flicking her wrists in a fluid movement to summon water to cut through her restrainers. When her hands were free, she put them to good use, strapping them over Aang's shoulders, and closing her eyes once again. He in turn slipped his around her waist as she crashed into the wall behind her, careful not to crush his fingers. He deepened the kiss, to her delight, but she was so overwhelmed by the added intensity, the delight was washed away by the tsunami of emotions. Neither came up for air, not willing to break this perfect moment, and also because they've mastered the art of breathing in each other's scent while locking, for it acted like their oxygen in those moments of time...

"Katara..." her name escaped his mouth in a moan. She replied with a dreamy "hmm?" he broke away (she pouted at him) and held her by her shoulders. Despite being shorter, his presence and his face made him look perfect for her. "Can I borrow your mother's necklace?" her fingers immediately flew to the pendant hanging just above her breast-bone. After a while, she took it off, handing it to Aang, her fingers lingering over the necklace, hesitating a little. Aang produced something from his hand, turned around and fumbled with the two items. In his right hand lay Katara's necklace, in his left he was clutching a similar shaped pendant with a different design. It had 'AK' carved carefully in the middle, surrounded by the symbols of the four elements, air and water facing each other directly across the circle. The final touch to that simple pendant was what he was going to do next- he pressed the two pendants together, molding the backs of them together, so that it becomes two-faced. Turning back, he was faced with the slit eyes of Katara. Jokingly, he said, "I like your eyes when they are fully open." Then he knelt down, looking up at his beloved's big blue eyes, feeling a thousand emotions in his veins, all rushing, all looking for an outlet. He was about to let out his favorite feeling- love. He noticed her eyes widen with realization, but nothing could prepare her for what came next. "Katara of the southern water tribe, from the first moment I set my eyes on you, my life began. You awoke me, I mean literally, but it took me a while before I realised what this warm feeling I had been harboring was- love. I realised that, I probably am not doing this right, but seeing as it is your birthday today, I want to spend eternity with you, but a lifetime is all we have, so we have to treasure all the time we have. Katara, will you marry me?" He held the necklace up to her.

Katara was stunned. She was turning 16 today, and she had not even realised it. Her 15th had been during her travels with Aang, when she had either lost track of the days, or was too busy to notice. Now she was standing here, being presented with a necklace. And not just any. Her mother's, or to be more specific, gran-gran's. She noticed her eyes were beginning to water, and that her love was still waiting for an answer. Through a choked voice, she manage to squeeze out a tiny "yes", followed by many more. Aang got up and put the necklace on. She lain a finger on the pendant, feeling its new face. "You can wear whichever side up you want." Aang added. Then they kissed. It was the most magical one they have ever experienced. Out of nowhere, a fountain rose. It was an earthen structure with fire encased in glass balls set in the sides of the fountain. The water that flowed from it sparkled from the fire and glinted in the sunlight. It was surrounded by an invisible barrier of air, rendering it inaccessible to anyone who may pass by. It was so strong, metal would erode at the slightest touch of it.

However, neither of them noticed it; their eyes were closed and were savouring the kiss through all their senses, not quite paying attention to the surroundings. The fountain began spewing water, and the splashing sound shocked them out from their world. They noticed it for the first time. Katara was amazed, but Aang wasn't. He walked up to her and asked, "do you like it?" Katara was too amazed for words, so she nodded. "I made it." "Oh Aang! I love the fountain! Can I go and touch the water?" she ran over away from his embrace. "Katara, no!" he watched as his fiance ran to her doom. A surge of powerful energy ran through his body, escaped through his hand, and tore through the air towards his lover. As she neared the fountain and its barrier, the air bent around her, creating a barrier around her too. She passed through safely. Soon, Aang caught up with her. She was playing with the crystal water, bending it around. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Be right back." she said and ran out, not noticing that Aang had put another barrier around her.

When she crashed through the door of their house, Iroh met her, holding a staff- her staff. "Hey, Katara, what is this? I found it propped up next to your wardrobe." Katara snatched it back and ran out, back to the fountain. Aang saw her approach, and stood up from where he was seated, just outside the barrier. Using himself as a barrier, he stopped Katara. As he saw her frown, he softened his determined face and began talking. "Katara, my love, you need to know you can't just come near and far the fountain as you like. There is a protection I put around it to preserve it. It's invisible. Only a master airbender can conjure up an equally strong barrier around another person to allow him or her to pass through unharmed, for it erodes the strongest metal, so you can imagine what it does to humans. Fire will be extinguished upon contact, water will separate, earth will be eroded, a weak air shield will be torn through right away. That's why you need me to get in there." Katara nodded and walked into Aang's extended right arm, clutching her staff tight. Aang noticed it for the first time and looked at it questioningly as they passed through the shield. Katara smiled at him gratefully, not noticing his stare, and began collecting water into the staff. Water streamed in from the top of the moon and ocean representative propped atop of the staff, bent gracefully by the swift movements of the master waterbender that he fell for. He sat, admiring her skill and form,

When the staff held all the water it could, Katara gave it a twirl like she had seen Aang do with his staff. She happened to turn around and caught Aang's dreamy look. "What?" she asked, bringing Aang out of his reverie. "Oh nothing, I just… I was… erm…" he was cut off by a certain waterbender's soft lips pressed against his. Blushing, he returned the kiss, snaking his arms around her. So they just stood there, beside the fountain, kissing. Aang broke the kiss first, gesturing to the staff, as if asking about it. At that, Katara blushed slightly, looking at it, but recovered quickly to answer, "I got this at Yue's shop the day we brought her back. Don't worry, I paid. There was something very familiar about this particular staff. I feel almost… close to it! Also, I feel that it is very powerful, and look! It fits my palm perfectly! As though it was made for me!" Aang stared at her, shook his head, and smiled. He was glad she got the staff, now they would look like a pair when fighting, him with his glider, she with her staff.

* * *

_I know this story is not very popular, but I'm still going to impose this: if I don't get 5 reviews per subsequent chapters, including this chapter, from DIFFERENT PEOPLE , I won't post the next. End of story._


	9. The Wedding

_Well, here's the 9th chapter! It's a new year pressie! Happy New Year!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but I own the right to love it.

* * *

**The ****W****edding**

At dinner, everyone had something to announce. Aang told everyone about their engagement, while Katara was busy staring at Sokka. When Aang was done, he whispered in Katara's ear, "don't worry, I asked him already. He said ok, but I cannot hurt you, harm you or break your heart, or he'll personally remove my tattoos. I treasure my tattoos a lot, and I'm not planning to remove them anytime soon." Katara beamed at that. Next were Sokka and Yue. Yue announced that she was going back to the northern water tribe, but this time, she was not going to submit to an arranged marriage. And then she threw her original necklace in the air and used Sokka's sword to slice it up. It fell to the table slowly as everyone covered their food. Her eyes were filled with determination, and Sokka could not help but stare into them. Yue collected all the pieces of her ex-betrothal necklace and went out to burn it. Taking advantage of her absence, Sokka quickly whispered, "I'm going to ask her to marry me!" everyone whooped and cheered, and when Yue came back, a puzzled look plastered on her face, they stopped. Suddenly Toph choked on a piece of meat, arousing more laughter. "You guys are acting weird, what's going on?" the former body of the moon spirit sat down, as her boyfriend stood up. He fumbled with something and told Yue to close her eyes. She did, and felt something warm brush her shoulder, settling behind her neck, and something cold touch her front. She blinked and reached for it, her fingers exploring the cool stone. She took it off to examine it. It was just like the one she just destroyed, only the carving on this was jagged, edged, and it was of a sword and a boomerang tilted to meet each other in the center. "It's so cute!" she remarked, putting it back on, but Sokka reached out and stopped her, shaking his head. "Oh no. This is strictly for me to put on." and he took the necklace and wound around her neck before securing it. Katara was crying when he turned back around, and she had Aang's tattooed arms around her neck, trying to get her to stop crying. "Just think, we will have to separate soon. Oh Sokka, I'll really miss you!" Out of the blue, Suki spoke up. Yue thought she looked sad, as she told them of her change of plans. She now was going to go back to Kyoshi to complete her training. Toph, on the other hand, was staying here, far from her parents, yet close to all of them. Just then Mai exclaimed, "HEY! We can have a combined wedding! We can hold it here in Ba Sing Sei, where everyone had ever lived happily with their friends, and we can invite everyone we know. It'll be GREAT!" Katara leaned to her right and muttered something to Aang, causing him to laugh and quickly put his hand over his mouth. "What?" Mai demanded in that signature flat tone. Aang and Katara merely laughed and shook their heads, managing to, through their laughs, choke out, "Nothing, it's a great idea! We totally agree!" Sokka and Yue nodded in agreement. "What about you, Zuko? It is our wedding too, after all. Erm... Zuko..." she poked him in the side, causing him to flinch, bringing him out of his daydream. "Er, sure!" he was thinking of how to re-do his proposal, and not really paying much attention to what his fiancé was saying.

About 2 months later, the preparations were in place. The wedding was set in 2 days' time. The bridesmaids have succeeded in keeping the brides and grooms apart, by renting another apartment for them altogether. The brides were totally excited, the grooms were too nervous to feel anything but nervousness. Sokka had told them, the wedding planners to make sure they served lots and lots of food, and variants from all the four territories. Katara took care of decorations, while Yue hand-picked the bridesmaids and Zuko the best men. Aang got the Earth king to grace the occasion by acting as the maestro, and Mai sent the invitations, written personally herself with her royal calligraphy. Suki did the final make-up for them, and Toph customised the location so that there are 3 platforms, and a raised aisle for them to walk. All allies and family were invited, though some, like Yue's father, were not very happy about his daughter running off to marry some foreigner, though he was stunned that his daughter was even alive. In fact, when he received the news, he fainted, and let the whole northern water tribe know. Yue's ex-betrothed was fuming, and refused to attend the wedding at all, despite her father's constant begging. "Don't you want to see the princess finally be happy?" he had said.

That morning, Suki got out all her make-up that she had, and rushed the brides into the dressing room and began to work on them. When she was finally done, she shooed them to where the stalls where they put their dresses on. She admired Katara's dark blue dress which flowed in the air as she walked. It was light, and made of fine, thin silk. The design was simple too, with only a solitary moon flower at where the dress parts, revealing her pure white boots. She tied her hair up, leaving a few loose strands down, along with her hair loopies. On her left ear dangled a crescent moon, her right held a gem filled with crystal water from the fountain. Yue had the same crescent moon earring, but her right earring was a boomerang. She wore a light purple and elaborate dress, given to her by her mother. Katara had agreed that it would be suitable when she showed it to her. She wore classic crystal blue heels. Her dress did not have a parting, instead it had a train. Her hair was allowed to flow freely, except for her white, wavy hair loopies. Mai's hair was done up the same way that it was always food, but she braided the two strips dangling on the side, tying them with fire lilies. She still wore her betrothal bangle, as well as a new bracelet that Zuko gave to her that clasped on and hugged her wrists so tight she couldn't feel her hand. She wore a dark red robe which had a parting at both sides, and a short swallow-tail train. Dragons were embroidered on it, winding around her thin figure and hugging it. She also wore a traditional head dress with columns of beads dangling from it, making her neck feel strained, but she was ready to endure all that for her true love, although he could be a real jerk sometimes. Her make-up looked like the Kyoshi warriors', but less fierce and more feminine.

When their fathers accompanied them down the 3 aisles, all eyes were set on them. Most guys were caught gawking, to the dismay of the 3 grooms. Toph trailed behind Katara, feeling a little blinded by the numerous heartbeats present. Mai was followed by ty lee, dressed for the occasion in an elegant and fitting costume she borrowed from the circus. Suki followed Yue, shining in her own beauty which complimented Yue's naturally. After what seemed like eternity, they finally reached the platforms, proudly food up by Toph and Katara. As the Earth King stood before them and they pledged their undying love for their husbands, their husbands returned the favour by kissing them whole-heartedly and fully on the lips. The same thing was done again, this time they switched roles. Zuko absent-mindedly trailed along Mai's parting, not drawing too much attention to himself by moving closer. In turn, she played with his robes, feeling the soft silk between her fingers.

It was time for reception, Sokka's favourite part. In a flash, he ran to all the trays, picking something from every, and rushed back to his wife, who had yet to get any food at all. He took his own plate, dumped half of it in hers, and began to eat himself. Across the table Katara was giggling, and remarked, "Finally Sokka learns to share!" everyone laughed at that. Reception went on like that, with Toph making rude comments about any one of the couples once in a while, some choking, lots of laughter, and of course, mention of babies, which resulted in blushing, stammering and intentional changing of subject all the time. Unfortunately for Aang, who was still not quite open to the idea, due to his age, that subject somehow always returns.

That night, the extra two rooms were finally put to use at the tea house. Sokka and Yue had taken the old girls' room, Aang and Katara the guys', Zuko and Mai the extra room, and Toph and Suki the other extra room. When Katara was moving her things, Yue had spotted her waterbending staff and borrowed it to investigate. As Katara got ready to sleep that night, her brother and sister-in-law came knocking on the door. Aang, who unknowingly opened the door, got dragged out by Sokka, leaving Katara and Yue in the room. "Katara, you found this in my store right? Did you know that your mother made it? I checked with Gran-Gran. She said it was your mother's final piece of work before she returned to the South Pole from the north, where she had learned weapon making along with your dad. This was the only workable work of hers, the best of its kind. It was returned to the North Pole after she... I don't know how it ended up in my shop after that, probably the fire nation. It is rightfully yours, made for you. Use it well." Katara reached for the staff, treasuring it even more now that she knew her mother made it for her. It was like her necklace, which now held the love of two people- her mother and... Aang. She sighed contentedly; no one can take him away from me again. Speaking of Aang, where did Sokka drag him off to? She began to worry as she ran out in search of them. Stupid Sokka, if he dares hurt a hair on Aang's head... Wait, Aang doesn't have hair, she laughed as she thought and opened the door to Sokka and Yue's room, to find the two of them sitting on two beds, facing each other and talking. The look on Aang's face suggested he was being tortured until Katara came in to save him. Growling, Katara turned to Sokka. He raised both hands, quick to defend himself, "I didn't do anything! You know I won't hurt a hair on Aang's head! Well, technically I can't, coz he doesn't have hair, but you know what I mean..." he gestured to her husband's arrowed head. Katara dragged Aang out by his wrist, as he looked at Sokka with an apologetic look. Sokka shrugged and slit his hand in front of his throat, as Aang's eyes widened with fear. Swiftly, Katara used the staff, still clutched in her hand, to direct some water from the bathroom tap to Sokka's head, wetting him as well as the bed he was sitting on, and slamming the door close. The last Aang saw of Sokka, he was sitting drenched on the bed, a defeated look on his wet face. They went back into their room, passing by a puzzled Yue headed back to Sokka's room (the corridor is very wide, so it takes a while to walk to and fro rooms directly facing each other).

* * *

_What is going to happen to Aang??_

_I plan on writing more fluff next chapter, so don't worry, fluff-lovers! But definitely NO LEMONS!!!_


	10. Tears and farewell

_I've decided to ignore the review thingy, if you wanna review then do so on your own accord, I'm not forcing anyone to do so, and am not going to continue to put those who really want to read the story in anticipation because a few people refuse to review!_

_Ok this chapter is not very good, but enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, nor all the stupid things they do._

* * *

**Tears and farewells**

Katara set Aang down on the bed, and asked him, "What did Sokka say to you? More threatening? Or maybe a warning? I know, he told you to leave me alone, don't touch me, blah, blah, right? Well, let me warn you now, do not EVER leave me alone, ignore me, or... I'm threatening you, aren't I?" she sighed. She didn't want Aang to fear her. She sat down on the bed beside him, and then leaned to her left, falling onto the pillow. Aang's sweet voice floated in her ear as he stroked her hair lovingly. "Katara, this is our wedding night, don't let Sokka spoil it. Though, he wasn't threatening me, he was telling me something about waiting until you're 20, although really I had no idea what he was getting at." he was rushing his words now, because he was nervous. In fact, he knew exactly what Sokka had been talking about. The Monks had taught them all that at a ridiculously young age. Ironic as it may seem, it was true. He turned from his memory to look into his true love's eye. As if on instinct, he leaned in, falling right beside her, and turning around, he kissed her. Katara opened her eyes to see a blue arrow, and then closed them, leaning in to deepen the kiss. Their bodies intertwined, arms wrapped around each other. With every kiss, the scent of the other body flooded into their lungs. Katara never felt as blissful as this, and was enjoying the scent and feel of her love's robes under her fingertips. Sighing happily, she inhaled more of Aang's sweet yet overwhelming scent, feeling the aura of peace and love surrounding him. The kiss broke as Aang held her close to him, loving that this was finally happening: just him, Katara, and the quiet. She pushed him away, wanting to look into his gray eyes, and to get lost in them. He granted her desire, and in turn stared into her ocean blue eyes as well. Spirits, he loved them, for they conveyed messages he could never write down in words, expressed emotions as though the blue in them could fit even the grayest moments of her life, expressing them really well. And so, they fell asleep like this, in each other's embrace, without a care in the world.

All inhabitants of the tea house awoke to a terrible truth. They would have to leave that day. A few, in fact all the girls but Toph cried at not knowing when they'll see each other again. They got dressed somberly, and went out for breakfast, after which they packed up. Before they left, they shared one last group hug, including Appa. "I know! We can meet up every year here, and spend about 2 weeks catching up!" Sokka exclaimed. "Sokka you genius!" Suki went over and gave him a bit hug. Everyone chattered excitedly at the idea. As they all got ready to leave, Sokka pulled Katara aside. "I'm going to miss you, sis. After putting up with you for nearly 17 years, I can't believe we are finally parting ways, following our hearts. Take care of yourself and Aang for me, ok? And don't think you two can do funny stuff when I'm not around!" he added the last part sternly. Katara laughed and slapped him on the back, glad that he wasn't off threatening Aang, although it was almost just as bad that he was doing it to her. "Ow!!! We're about to leave and you had to leave me like that! Some sister you are!" Sokka rubbed his back, whimpering. He returned to Yue's side, where she rubbed it for him. Then out in the horizon, he saw familiar figures. "Chief Arnook!!! I mean Dad!" Yue shouted, waving wildly, jumping up and down. Unknowingly, she had been laying pressure on Sokka's recently acquired injury. "Sorry!!!" hastily, she began to massage him again. He smiled at his beautiful wife, glad of his luck.

Toph listened as their voices faded into the distance, and felt their vibrations getting fainter by the second. The fliers, Appa, Aang, Katara and Suki who was hitching a ride back to Kyoshi Island disappeared first, followed by the ice couple. They were going back with the Northern Water Tribers who came to the wedding by ship. Last to go were the fire royalties, who were going to the dock, where their ship was still docked from two months ago. Suddenly, Toph felt lost and alone. She went back to her room, blasted the door close, and flopped onto her bed. She didn't care about being totally blinded there, only wanting the quietness without disturbance. My friends are gone, I can't go back home and I can't stay here forever; she thought, distressed and out of ideas. She broke down all of a sudden, despite her trying to hold them back. She was glad that the shop was closed that day, in lieu of the departures and the wedding last night. Iroh went out with his friends to talk about the old times. That's it! She couldn't stand it anymore. She got up, and suddenly it hit her. She rushed up and out of the house, using earthbending to run all the way to Gao Ling, and to the earthbending academy there. She had not considered the possibility of running into her parents there.

* * *

_Ok they spilt up. So please review and tell me if you think it's a good idea to spilt up this story and write 5 separate stories, one for each of the split-up characters, or I should continue to write all under the same story, which will be quite confusing. I think I'll put up a poll, so please vote! I'll continue writing, don't worry, whatever the result is. Still, REVIEW!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!_


	11. The Moonstaff

_Ok new chapter. I've decided to put back in the same story, and let you people figure out which character it is regarding. Yes I'm evil. No, I'm not using the results of the poll, coz no one is voting anyways. I've totally given up hope in you people._

_Disclaimer: The day I own Avatar is when I become the Avatar's mum. And I don't even plan to get pregnant, or even married for that matter… _

* * *

**The Moonstaff**

Shortly after saying goodbye, the couple had to do it again. They dropped Suki off soon, and Katara found herself close to tears again. As the island faded out of sight, she allowed the tears to flow. Before long, she was crying harder than she had let herself do so in a long, long time, clutching her staff close to her heart. Heart aching at the sight and sound of his wife, Aang airbent himself onto Appa's saddle, and held her close to him. At his touch, Katara felt her tears flow harder, burying her head into his chest. He stroked her hair, not caring that she was wetting the front of his robe. He only wanted to make her feel better quicker. Feeling the sadness emitting from her in short, powerful waves, added on to his own sadness, it was enough to make him want to cry himself, but he resisted the urge to do so. I must stay strong. For Katara. Just then he realised Katara had fallen asleep and lay her down and went back to steering. Although, it really was another way to get away from the sad and depressing atmosphere which opposed his light-hearted airbender nature. Although he had his share of negative experiences, it was now stronger that his wife had given in, for it was she who always restored him to his cheerfulness after any near-collapses. She was his reason for optimism, he realised.

Katara awoke to a fading scent of Aang, indicating he had been by her before. All the events from before came crashing back to her mind, but she didn't feel as sad as before. She crawled over to the front of the saddle, to the sight of him sitting on Appa's neck, in a position suggesting he was downcast. Sliding down to sit beside him, Katara put an arm around his neck, startling him out of his thoughts. "Oh hey Katara." spirits, he even sounded downcast. She stroked his head, and where her hand brushed, the baby hair stood on ends. Whispering in his ear, she offered to take over, which he accepted when he saw the full moon up above. They have been flying a whole day now, but Appa didn't seem tired, probably because he was going to see his old home again soon and could not wait to get there as quickly as possible. Aang lay on his back and stared at the stars, their beauty seemingly increasing in the absence of Katara. Yes, she could dim the brightest lights, or brighten her surroundings. He fell asleep thinking of the love of his life, who was steering.

The moonlight was beginning to take a toll on Katara. She felt drawn to the waters below, like Tui had been. Trying to ignore the moon and the water, she climbed back up to the saddle, where her husband was sleeping. She settled next to him and kissed him gently on his soft lips, and looked at the sky filled with stars. And the moon. She was quickly getting a headache from its light, so she went back to sit on Appa's head, bending some water over her, freezing it and balancing it on her staff. It shielded her from the moon's rays, putting peace to her mind. Then she saw it. Her staff was glowing. "Oh man, it looks like I'm not the only one affected..." She wondered what the staff would be able to do in the full moon, but decided that it was probably one of those increase her power thing. Suddenly the sky lit up, and Aang was awoken by the sudden change of light and heat intensity. He put a hand in front of his eyes, and went to see if Katara was fine. To his utter surprise, as well as horror, he sees Katara holding out her staff, floating above Appa. Her hair and dress flowed endlessly behind her, and her beauty stunned Aang. Then he realised that light was pouring out of her eyes, mouth, and staff. She lit the world up, bringing sudden daylight to the night-fallen globe. People all around the world who were awoken by the sudden light were wondering if the Avatar was having another fight, and using energybending. But this light was white like the sun, not blue that Aang's energy was. As suddenly as it came, the light disappeared, leaving the world partially blind, it's inhabitants' eyes temporarily unable to adjust to the night. Aang watched as the light died out, and his wife fell through the air quickly. He quickly created an air cushion to lessen the impact of her fall both on herself and on Appa. When she hit the soft air, she bounced back up and this time, Aang caught her. Katara forced her eyes open, and found her staring at the worried gray eyes of his, and fell back into unconsciousness.

At was daylight when she woke up and found Aang meditating beside her in her bed. Wait... Bed? She sprang up from her sleeping position and glanced around the room. Aang heard her gasp and snapped out of meditation, sitting down beside Katara on the bed. "Aang where are we what are we doing here are we being held captive by the firenation..." "Katara, calm down. We are in my home, in my room, and we are alone. Not captive, I mean. What made you think that?" "I don't know... Maybe because we have been taught from young the firenation may capture up anytime." Katara looked down at the floor, and away from his eyes. "You hungry? I've got some food in the kitchen. You haven't eaten in nearly a week!" "What? I was out a whole week? What happened?" "We'll talk about that later, now you need to eat..." Aang was clearly disturbed and unwilling to talk about it, causing Katara to worry even more, but decided to wait for the right moment. He will talk when he wants to. Unknowingly, she had been sitting there the whole time, until Aang brought her food up. He knocked on the door, making her jump in surprise. "Oh, Aang, it's you. Is that my food? Oh my gosh, I didn't know you had gone down to get my food, I could have got it myself and saved you the trouble! I'm so so so so so sor..." this time she was cut off by his lips. In her panic, she had not realised he was moving towards her, and had put the tray of food down. Nor did she care, as she plunged herself into the oblivion of Aang's kiss. Once again, he had totally caught her by surprise, rendering her helpless as he played with her hair. She breathed in the familiar and pleasant scent, allowing it to take over her mind and body, completely surrendering herself to him. She never did that before, and losing control felt like a burden off her shoulders. Or maybe it was just the kiss which made her feel light-headed. Whatever it was, she loved the sensation of Aang's lips on hers and her body touching his through a few layers of clothing. It was good enough, and she was contend. She broke away, whispered, "thank you. For the food, I mean." and walked over to eat. Aang smiled, glad to see she was well and awake, with a good appetite too. "So... What happened?" she tried to bring up the subject while he was happier. Happy people talk more. Aang sighed, "you really don't remember at all?" he continued the story when her clueless blue eyes looked up at him and she shook her head and listened intently.

"...and then you fell. End of story. Ok now I want to know from you, what happened before." and so she told him about the moon, the ice and of course, the glowing staff. "Ok, I'm baffled. Got any ideas?" Aang said, throwing up his arms. "Who knows? I mean it's definitely something to do with the moon, water and me. Or you. Or my mum, who made this staff. That's it! We can ask the northern water tribe! Surely there must be someone who witnessed the birth of this staff. Dad! Aang, we have to go to the southern water tribe. I mean, I'll go if you don't, but I have to go. Can I borrow Appa?" all these words tumbled out of her mouth, and she had to stop and breathe. Aang slinked his arm around Katara, and she looked into his eyes. She understood immediately what he wanted to say. He was coming with her, giving up his rebuilding mission. "Or we can stay here for a while, get some work food and wait for the next full moon, when we can actually show them..." "Yeah that works too. But don't show them, I don't want you in a coma again." Aang said nervously.

* * *

_Look out for the next chapter, coming to a fan fiction site near you soon!! Review, I'm begging you!!! I'm really on my knees now!!! I'll really stop writing if there are no reviews to get me through school. Mind you, school ends at 6.45 everyday, so I'll not write if I have no motivation. (hint: reviews=motivation)_


	12. Family

_Hi hiz!! New chapter!! Real quick now coz homework hasn't kicked in, but not anymore soon! So enjoy while you can! And review._

_Disclaimer: Avatar not mine. Moonstaff mine. Though I cannot bend… sobs_

* * *

**Family**

A flash of bright light lit the sky on their first night going back home. At least, she was, even if he was not. He was just following. He, the one she promised her whole life to, the one she loved. The meat and sarcasm warrior. She never doubted ties love, only their fate. They were taken away from each other, but she was given a second chance at love, a chance to be with him. She turned around to look at the sleeping figure of her husband. That was when it happened. The sky was lit, and Sokka sat up on his bed. "Katara." he whispered. "If Aang went into Avatar state that means something really bad happened to them. I really hope they're ok, Yue." he looked at his wife, who wore the same worried expression as him, as she nodded gravely. Yue walked over to the window of their room, knelt, and closed her eyes, facing the moon. Or at least where the moon used to be, before the light engulfed it. She heard the wind speaking to her, but ignored it, longing to hear the voice of the moon-her other self. When she did, her eyes snapped open, and murmured with a shaking voice, "It's not Aang. It's Katara." "I swear, if Aang hurt one hair of hers, I'll remove all his tat..." he stopped when he saw Yue shake her head, tears rolling down her dark skin. "It's my fault. The moon is affecting her and the staff of hers." "What do you mean?" "I don't know! I only know it's got something to do with the moon, and waterbending." Sokka nodded, and went back to sleep as the light died down. Yue went to bed too, right beside him.

They arrived at the city of ice a few days later, and Sokka was treated like a hero, with a feast fit for a king laid out in front of him, awaiting his return. They celebrated the defeat of firelord Ozai, the return of their beloved princess, and the arrival of their new prince. He was given his first task as the prince of ice to become the representative of the northern water tribe in any firenation-related meetings. Yue was not too happy about that, complaining that her husband was taken away from her so soon, but her father reminded her she had to go as well, and also the fact that there was no such meeting coming up soon. Sokka practically groaned, but ceased to do so when she told him Aang and Katara would be there, and he would be able to keep an eye on them again. Plus, she'll be going with him, so they get alone time on the way there. He smiled at just the thought, then shivered as they inevitably turned to what they were doing now. Then for the first time that night, he found he was actually cold. His body had gotten used to the hot climate of the firenation in the past few months, and he was trembling like mad although he had his parka on real tight. "I'm going to go to my room. Which, as I have just noticed, I have no idea where it is." he added stupidly, and then slapped himself inwardly immediately following. "Silly Sokka, now that you're married to our princess, you'll sleep with her of course!" everyone laughed. "Mmm... Just show me where it is. Thanks." he said, his mind numb from the cold and unable to fully register what he had just heard. Yue stood up from her dinner, secretly wondering what had gotten into her usually hungry husband to make him ignore the food, and took his hand, leading him back into her... their room. Sokka's body recognized the new source of heat and naturally snuggled itself closer to her, like a child basking in his mother's warmth. She chuckled quietly, and stared down at his handsome and currently child-like features. So they played mother and baby until he was safely in the room and snoring away.

Sokka woke up and found his wife sleeping next to him, arms around him. He laid there blissfully as he started to recount last night's events, including the parts his then frozen mind had not been able to comprehend. A smile spread across his face as he thought, wow, I get to sleep with Yue by my side for the rest of my life! Turning slightly, he laid eyes on her angelic features, fully taking in all that he had not been given a chance to before. He took in her peaceful look, her naturally proud features, and her hair, which was indistinguishable from snow, yet differentiated her from other girls. Knowing he would never grow tired from looking at her, he wrapped his arm around her fur-clad body, once again falling into dreams of her, not knowing that his lips were touching hers, in a kiss of the sleeping lovers.

A while after, Chief Arnook came into the room, took in the situation, smiled and left. He was happy that Sokka was finally feeling the love of family. Thinking back to when Kanna left, he realised Sokka actually shared the same blood running through them. The blood of the north. Therefore, he had technically not married Yue off to a foreigner, even if he were half-blood. He left the room. Thereafter, Yue turned around, wondering what her father had been thinking when he was in the room. She was worried he wouldn't ever accept Sokka for who he was, and not approve of her choice of husband. Sighing, she turned her attention to the sleeping figure beside her, wondering how many more days like this could she enjoy before her father finds an excuse to reject him again. She gently kissed him on the lips and got up to get ready for the day. He stirred from his sleep slightly at her touch, and she smiled, escaping into the bathroom.

* * *

_I'm working on the chapter 13 now, but may not be up that soon. Toodles!_


	13. Unexpected Encounters

_Here's chapter 13. Not very good, if you ask me. I have a new idea for a new fanfic. Just wondering if I should write it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar._

* * *

**Unexpected encounters**

The first thing she felt for was the vibration of the earthbending academy, but what she found, rather near her, were the familiar and detested vibrations of the only people she had even a little fear for in the whole world- her parents. Although, there was another unfamiliar heartbeat always tagging along them. She dove into the earth quickly and let her parents pass on above her. With a skilled clench of her fist, she trapped the follower, dragging him into the underground chamber she was in. "Who are you? What do you want with my... The Bei Fongs?" she demanded while securing her captive's arms and legs just in case he was an Earthbender. "Toph is that you?" "What? No!" "I knew it was you! I thought I saw you just now. I'm Haru. The earthbender with you guys at the western air temple?" "How do I know I can trust you? I can't even recognize your vibrations. You're lying, by the way. I can tell. Unfortunately for you." Toph said smugly, and the person growled. "Now are you going to answer me? Or shall I leave you here to rot, starve or die of dehydration?" Toph wondered aloud in a sing-song voice, and rose herself out of the chamber when she was sure no one was walking on the road above. She set off again, searching for the academy. She found it very soon, by the excessive amount of earthbending being used at a time in such a confined space, which she decided could mean two things- a battle between two bands of earthbenders, or the academy, and went to check it out. Whichever it was, she would be happy to be there, very much in the mood for a battle after the incident with that assailant. Therefore, when she found out it was the academy; she couldn't help feel a little disappointed. Its ok, Toph told herself, I'll get to beat up little children here.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" a mean voice shouted from inside the academy grounds as she stepped a single step into its doors. Another voice echoed the first, only meaner, "Yeah! Get out of here, blindy, little girls get hurt here, especially blind ones!" and the two voices burst out in laughter. Toph had heard lots of different nicknames, but by far this was the worst. She replied, faking terror, "oh I'm so sacred! I'm just a blind girl who wandered onto these grounds unknowingly... A blind girl who is going to beat jerks like you into pulp!" and she unleashed an earthquake that shook the whole campus, making the ground crack as she let out all her fury. When all the ruckus died down, the screams of a certain two boys trapped in earth, like Sokka had been before, when Aang had first tried to learn earthbending, could be heard. Toph left them like that, trapped in the ground under the hot sun and right in the middle of the courtyard of the school, and went to find the head master. She heard the laughter of all the people who walked by the front gate of the academy and had had a glimpse of the two pathetic figures. "Now what would make this a funnier picture would be if Sugar queen were here to send a little rain over them!" she laughed at the thought. As though in reply, the sky rumbled, all humans ran for cover and Toph went in search of the head master once again. She found him with ease; the academy was made of earth entirely, saving Toph time without having to look in the empty rooms. When he saw her enter, he narrowed his eyes and asked her what she wanted. "I want to teach here. You will give me full pay and accommodation. Understood?" she said as she got into her attack pose. "Wait. I know that style; you're Toph Bei Fong, right? The earthbender who taught the Avatar! We are honoured to be in the presence of the most powerful earthbender there is on earth, and the inventor of metal bending, and also a master sandbender. Please sign here... Erm... Print your fingerprint here and you can start work tomorrow first thing in the morning." the head master could not be quicker in accepting any other teacher into the school.

After they settled the procedures, Toph decided to go visit her good friends and teachers- the badgermoles. Then she realised that in order to do so, she had to pass by her parents' house, which she no longer considered her home. Never mind, something as small as that cannot possibly stop the master earth, metal and sandbender that she had become. If they could not accept her for who she was- an adventurous 14 year old who was not weak in any sense, then she would not go back to recieve more discrimination or imprisonment. She was sure she could escape from her parents even if they caught her. So she went on her way, too excited about her reunion to notice everyone stopping to point and stare at her as she whizzed pass them using earthbending. As she slid near her parents' house she felt a pang of fear of being discovered, and decided to go underground to find her old passage into the badgermoles' burrow, where she leant to see with earthbending, and mastered it. She had stumbled across them one day while playing outside, thereafter frequently visiting her masters to learn more. As she got better, she saw better. When she finally mastered, she had created that underground passage leading straight to her room and covered the entrance up with earth, blending it in with the rest of the floor rather easily. She considered that her final assessment, and began to attend the Earth Rumble tournaments soon after hearing it from some earthbenders who had been practising nearby the badgermoles' mounds. She learnt of the location of the tournaments and secretly snuck out to compete, and met destiny there as well. Toph smiled at the memories of their team fighting together, Aang's laughter, Sokka's sarcasm, and of course, Zuko's past, which he wished to forget, like she had. And Katara, her second mother. At least she understood the need to bend, and destiny's calling, unlike Toph's real parents. Then Toph found the start of the old tunnel, and stopped bending.

Following the old and abandoned route that was still vaguely familiar to her, her heart sped up at the memory of an old sentiment-eagerness to learn, and excitement of seeing her old bending masters. Finally, she picked up their vibrations, and ran across the passage towards them. The badgermoles growled at first, not recognising their old pupil, but stopped when they scented and heard her. She had not changed a bit, and they moved closer to her, longing for her attention. Hugging them all, she turned her attention towards the newborns, registering their unique signatures. She stayed for the night, just talking to them as if they understood English, and sometimes used earthbending to illustrate her point, knowing they would feel the earth's moving patterns and understand her. She spoke of her new family, her adventures and learnings, as well as her still buried feelings for Sokka.

"Toph? Is that you?" Toph jumped at the female voice echoing from the distance, which had a name put to it. Mum, her mind told her. She panicked, and tried to hide herself, then decided to just bend a barrier between her and her mother, knowing her mother was not an earthbender. Then, as a safety precaution, she sought out all the metal in the earth around her, bent it towards her, and created a secondary door in front of the sturdy earth wall, in case her mother brought another earthbender with her. And she just sat there and waited. Waited for their vibrations to disappear. And fell asleep.

* * *

_Ok review please!!!_


	14. Longing

__

One of the crappiest chapters…I don't really care though, I did my job, I ran out of inspiration…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but I own my own avatar._

* * *

**Longing**

She was met by her fellow Kyoshi warriors when she got dropped off. Turning around, she waved one last goodbye at her first friends outside Kyoshi Island, who also brought her to the firenation. She loved to use her battle skills like that, and she never thought she could. But when the Avatar and his friends were caught on the island, her life changed for the better. She fell in love, fought off intruders, even left the island, which the other inhabitants of this place never thought to do so. Suki knew why Aang had not wanted to leave the island, because he had created it in the first place! Looking up at the statue of Avatar Kyoshi, who had made this an island, who had trained the first Kyoshi warriors, and had proved to everyone girls could be good warriors too, she sighed, and went back to her friends. They peppered her with questions including, "where have you been?", "who did you meet?", "have you come back to tell up you're going, since you don't have your face-paints on?" and the ultimate one by Ty Lee, "did you meet any guys worth marrying?" Suki blushed, and cursed herself for not putting her face paint on to hide the blush. Quickly, she slipped away, back into her room to put on her costume and paints on, emerging as she grabbed her fans. "Come on girls, patrol time!" she quickly evaded their never-ending questions, and then darting off to some other place, leaving some fuming girls behind, wondering if they should follow her as well.

Suki went back to the unagi beach where they had captured their first intruders since Avatar Kyoshi separated them from mainland. It just so happened to be the Avatar. Haha, she laughed inwardly, talk about irony. She sat down below the tree they chained Sokka, Katara and Aang to, and lost herself in memories of what could possibly be the most exciting adventure in her entire life. Now I'm back on this island, and the others are having fun with their newly-wed companions, even Toph has Iroh, but I'm here, with only Ty Lee as anything close to her avatar team friends, as she had been involved with Azula before. She stared out into the horizon, eyes filled with grief and longing. It is hard to believe that 2 years ago, I was contend with being stuck on this island constantly training, patrolling, but now I am sitting here longing to get off this island of my birth. She decided that she would not stay for long, and she would travel the world in her warrior costume, helping people. Surely there must be trouble somewhere! So she ran back to her room, but on the way she saw Ty Lee, who was arguing with a villager over something. She went over and asked, "What's going on?" "This man just insulted up girls, saying that we didn't manage to keep Kyoshi Island safe. So I told him that girls were as good as guys are, and... Well here we are! Arguing!" Suki turned to the villager and told him to get rid of those thoughts, recounting Katara and Toph's many heroic deeds around the world, proving that girls were as good as boys in fighting, just that coz were too arrogant to admit it. Then she turned away, dragging Ty Lee along, telling her that they resolve conflicts peacefully on Kyoshi Island. Somehow, she let slip of her plans to run off, and Ty Lee volunteered to come with her. "Really? I mean, you just got here!" "Yeah, well, I miss my Avatar chasing days, so I want to go out again." "Thanks Ty Lee. Now let me just leave a note to tell the other girls, you just go get a ship if you can."

Ty Lee nodded and ran off to the dock, where she collected the ship Zuko and Mai had sent from the firenation for her birthday, telling her she could visit anytime. Once Suki caught up with her, they got some supplies, money for more supplies, and set off to visit the friend nearest them- Toph. It was nightfall when they finally set sail. They didn't have any crew, as they didn't want any extra burden, and they were sure they could take care of themselves. A few hours after nightfall, the whole ship was filled with light, waking the sleeping Suki and startling Ty Lee, whose steering shift was then. They found each other and ran out to the deck, bathed in the mysterious light. Like the rest of the world, they thought it was Aang, but what they didn't know was that they were rather near the bison when it happened. Appa had been flying quite close to shore, and their ship had caught up with him. If they had looked up, they would have seen a bison-shaped dark spot in the sky. As the light faded away, leaving them to the mercy of the dark night with only the comfort of the full moon's dim-in-comparison light. Ty Lee grinned and went back to her shift, but was stopped by Suki. "You should get some sleep. I'll take over." she nodded reluctantly and hopped to her bunk, as Suki returned to the control room and stared at the endless buttons. She consulted the map and set a course for the dock nearest Ba Sing Sei. They would take the train into Ba Sing Sei itself to get within its walls. She checked her belongings to see if she had her passport. "Ty Lee, check for your passport. We need it to get into Ba Sing Sei." the other girl immediately rummaged through her stuff, dug out her passport and waved it at the warrior, who merely nodded, lost in her own thoughts. Ty Lee shrugged, and went to back to sleep, leaving the girl standing there, deep in thought.

* * *

_­­­­­­­­­­­__Haha review please!!! Please tell me what you think of the story, and how I can improve. Thanks!!_


	15. Revelation

_Ok…rather dry chapter, but gets nicer towards the end. Dryness is due to me listening to the wrong song while writing!!!_

_Disclaimer: Avatar is much better because I don't own it, and I didn't write the real one._

* * *

**Revelation**

They first surveyed the damage, planning out the work that was needed. In order to complete that mission, they split up and agreed to meet back in his room after they were done with their assigned section. He set off first, on his blue glider, while she decided to use water. Bending some water from a nearby fountain, she used it to support herself in midair, thus 'flying'. The view from above was heart-breaking, even though she had seen it before. She could feel its emptiness, its beauty completely void of life. Suddenly she heard a rustle in a bush below, and lowered herself to see what was there. Katara bent the water near her to form a ring around herself, getting ready to defend herself in case a stray firebender had gotten lost in these mountain ranges. What she found, was a small furry animal, very familiar. "Momo!" she exclaimed, letting the water around her fall as the lemur leapt into her arms. She heard more sounds coming from the bushes and bent the plants out of the way, revealing tens of lemurs screeching from the sudden exposure. Momo chattered a little to them, as if introducing her to his family, and they shut up, all leaping onto her eagerly. "Wow! I didn't realise that there was this much life in this temple! Say, little creatures, you wouldn't happen to know if there are more airbenders who survived, now would you?" she paused and listened to the saddened rumbles coming from them, and said, "I thought so too... Come on, Momo; let's get you back to Aang, he'll be really glad to see you... And the rest of you can come too. There are plenty of rooms available for you to live in, now that there are no more airbenders occupying them..." she added the last part sadly, and led them back. They seemed to have a different idea. Before long, she was crouched on a piece of ice which was attached to the lemurs' little legs, and was being flown in the air supported by the combined efforts of the small air-borne creatures. "Aang! Look at me!" she shouted at an approaching figure who was in the air too. As he came into full view, Katara saw his gray eyes fully widened, jaw dropped, and looked like he was going to crash. Her voice brought him back into the real world as he regained control over his glider, and they flew back to the temple's main building, side by side.

Aang stroked Momo as Katara recounted her discovery of the lemurs. When she was done, Aang let go of Momo, and pulled her in for a kiss. "How do you do that?" "Do what?" "Always bring light back into my life." he replied with a grin as they kissed again, more passionately this time.

The couple worked their hearts out that month, rebuilding the southern air temple. They cleaned, repaired, well Aang repaired with earthbending while Katara took care of him, and went exploring once in a while. Those expeditions always somehow manage to end with them kissing, getting wet, or just falling onto the ground and staring at the face of the other. Life had never been more relaxing, without having to fight, run or train in anxiety waiting for the battle with the firelord. Before they knew it, a month had past and Katara reminded Aang they had to go searching for some answers. Aang was a little reluctant to leave home, but he loved Katara too much too think twice about following her on her mission. After all, she left her home to follow him on his journey, and she didn't even love him then. They were on their way soon, with the company of a certain lemur who had been missing from their previous travel.

Aang noticed that the moon was getting fuller with each passing night, and Katara was getting more edgy with the changing shape of the moon. She took refuge in kissing Aang, each kiss more intense than the last, letting out all her built up emotions in those few moments of lip contact. Sure, it was a wrong reason to kiss him, but he'd rather she did that than shout at him like other wives did when they were angry or upset. On the day before the full moon, they finally touched down; thereafter Katara shut herself in her room, partly because she did not want to hurt Aang unintentionally, partly to avoid kissing him out of spur-of-the-moment outbursts. She could not control herself anymore and only tried to avoid shouting by having him block her mouth up when the urges get out of control. His touching her skin partially calms her temper, and lets her hold on to her sanity for a while longer before the urge to hurt him becomes unbearable again.

Before locking her door, she shouted at him to find her father for her, no matter how busy he may seem. Aang immediately ran off to tend to her request, leaving Appa in the hands of some villagers. He found Hakoda in the igloo right next to the one Katara just hid in, and quickly explained his sudden intrusion before practically dragging his confused father-in-law into Katara's igloo. He waterbent the door open, shoving Hakoda in and bending the door close again. A while after, the door melted again, as a staff flew into the igloo and the door got fixed again. Hakoda caught the staff before it hit his face and examined it, running his fingers on its familiar design. He realised it as the long-lost work of his deceased love. Clutching the staff, he ran to Katara, who said, with her face turned away from his, "Can you please explain to me about this staff?" He looked at his daughter's pleading expression, sat down and gestured for her to do the same. Taking a deep breath, he began. "I met your mother when we were attending this weapon making class together. She made this, and explained to me how it works. You see, this a Moonstaff, and only you can use it. She told me to give it to you should something, you know, happen. But before I could do that, it was sent back to the north. Anyways, it seems what belongs to you always goes back to you. When the phenomena happened a month ago, I knew you had the Moonstaff." by then Katara had calmed down loads and let Aang in. "This staff is activated under 4 conditions; a full moon, true love, a waterbending master, and the fact that it was made with love by a loved one. When activated, it is said to release the true potential of its owner. Of course it is only a story. The real powers of the staff are something you have to discover on your own. All I know is that you have unlocked your own destiny now, and the staff will bring you more power." Katara fainted, and Aang was in too much of a shock to notice.

When he finally took notice, Hakoda had already left, so he carried Katara to her room and laid her in her bed, and climbing in after her. He closed his eyes, but opened them when the staff glowed slightly. His hands grabbed the side of the bed as the wind around them picked up speed, and he went against the wind, reaching for the Moonstaff, hoping to keep it out of reach of his love. He sure didn't want her to be out for another week. The wind blew every bit of rubbish around the room, filling the air with dust and blinding him. Out of all the dust, he could see 3 points of light arranged in a triangle, and he clutched onto the staff tight as though holding on for dear life. The wind only picked up more speed, and managed to snatch the staff out of his reach. Aang decided to take action, and entered the Avatar state, his own wind countering the direction of Katara's. Finally the winds died down, and the Moonstaff dropped onto the floor, followed by a certain waterbender whose hair had been released. Aang went out of Avatar state, and ran over to the collapsed figure of his wife, her hair spread all around her hair in a perfect circle like a dark moon on the snow white ground. "Katara? Wake up, please!" Aang knelt beside her motionless body, pleading. As though his voice triggered something in her, she woke and stared into his gray eyes. This time, however, she did not go back to sleep, but stayed up with him. They spent all night in each other's loving embrace, lips locked in a synchronised manner. He stroked her hair, as she savoured the kiss, and he thanked the spirits the moon did not take her away from him for a week this time.

* * *

_Am I going off topic here? Maybe I should stop… What do you think? Review! Honest review please!!_


	16. Having a little fun

_Here it is!! Chapter 16! Have fun reading!_

* * *

**Having a little fun**

Why? Why me? What are these powers supposed to accomplish? What are they for? Katara's head was spinning. She broke away from Aang, and he noticed she was tearing again. Pulling her close to his body, he had her bury her head in his chest, and stroked her hair. She tried to listen out for the voice of the moon. But was moonset, and though Katara felt a little better, she was still doubting her new 'powers'. So she suggested they both went sun watching, waiting, and then kissing during sunrise. That morning, the couple was asked to do a demonstration for a waterbending class. These classes were held every other day normally, but everyday during the period of the full moon. Aang immediately agreed, thinking of all the fun things they could do when he was there. But Katara wasn't so sure. "I don't even know what I can or cannot do! You go. I'll just be practising." For once, Aang decided to leave her alone.

Katara sailed out to the iceberg where she and Aang first met. Jumping inside, she bent the water and froze it such that it was a sphere like when she found it. Inside, she settled on the base of the ice, trying to meditate. It seemed to be working, for she felt calmer after. Next, Katara got used to her staff, practising attack and defense stances with it, and inventing new ones too. All those statures have given her the confidence to try something she dared not try since the journey to the Southern Air Temple- bend. Starting out with beginners' techniques, she managed to find some new abilities. Katara discovered the staff sped up things such as freezing and melting the water. She also noticed she could control water over a great distance. That, she found out when she accidentally pointed her staff at the direction of the village, or rather the city, and twirled it around, arousing screeches from the people. Embarrassed, she stopped twirling her staff, and closed her eyes in search of the globe of water, feeling its push and pull. She carefully lowered it back onto the roof of the town hall, which, thanks to her, recently acquired a hole in. Over at the iceberg, you could see a figure rolling all over the ground laughing her head off. Hmm, she thought slyly, I wonder how Aang would react? She reached out through the water to find Aang and the students, and concentrated, creating a single globe of water, floating above them. She saw, through the water, the terrified looks on Aang's face, the screaming faces of the students, and an angry yet scared look on the teacher's face as well. Going a little further, she made the globe chase Aang around the classroom, letting the students have a laugh, but not for long. With her other hand she molded a snow monster which caused enough panic just by standing there motionless. Enough, a voice told her, and she stopped, all the water splashed on Aang, soaking him thoroughly. Pulling her consciousness out of the water, she laughed till she teared, and struggled to open up the iceberg through all her crack-ups. It was then that she realised she was exhausted from all the bending. She forced herself to bend the wall open, her energy draining with every movement of her arms. With the last ounce of her energy, Katara managed to steer herself back to shore before collapsing on the ice.

"Katara? Wake up please!" a voice from the distance called to her. Katara forced her eyes open, staring into two storm-saw orbs floating above her. As other things came into focus, she took in the white environment, and her husband, whose face was inches from hers. She smiled, and raised her arm with much difficulty, directing it behind his back. Slyly, she let her hand go, and it came crashing down on him, as he came crashing down on her, their lips contacting roughly. Aang was shocked by the quickness of that all. Because she had used up most of her energy forcing Aang down, Katara merely laid there and let him weave himself around her. Their scents intertwined as their bodies moved in elegant harmony. In the air, a mixture of their scents lingered, and entered their lungs with every breath they take. Aang took complete control for this once, and Katara just let him move her around as he wills. She did not fight when he slid his hands down her back, never blocked him when his tongue entered her mouth, she just let him do whatever he wanted, including breaking away first, even though she didn't like that last one. "Wow." he breathed, and they stared into each other's eyes seeking tranquility. Aang spoke up first, "Katara, what happened? I was...at the waterbending lesson when someone brought you in, unconscious." he paused, not wanting to tell her about the flying water. Katara turned around, trying to stifle her giggles, but failed, causing both of them to burst out laughing. "You...screaming...running...haha...ha...you should have seen your face!" she managed to squeeze out between laughs.

Aang stopped laughing immediately. "Wait... You were behind all that? The flying water? And the snow monster?" she nodded, still laughing. "Why, you little..." he but himself off and began tackling Katara with pokes and tickles, which did not help with the laughter, even got him laughing. His laugh was but short by a feeling of two lips coming down on his, muffling his laugh. Before he knew it, his body was reacting even without command. His mind blocked out all thoughts, fogged by Katara's sweet and familiar, yet aggressive scent, and his instincts took over. Two lovers in the moonlight, kissing on impulse and instinct. Surprisingly, their clothes remained on, and clung tighter than before. They communicated through body language, no words, no sounds. Silence enveloped them in their own world. Katara explored the figure under her, the body that came with the eyes she had fallen in love with. She felt the soft skin of her lover, enjoying the sensation of his soft baby hair under her sensitive fingertips. Closing her eyes, she let her fingers lead the way on this journey in the light of the full moon. FULL MOON! Her mind snapped back into consciousness, and she felt her mind lose control, as light flooded her mind, and she left the gentle embrace of her love, levitating in the air. Light poured out of her, and she glowed with radiance of the moon. Her staff came flying into her hand, and the wind released her hair from its confines. Aang watched, horrified. If this goes on I can never kiss her again in the full moon and a week after because she'll be out, he thought. He felt tears come to his eyes, as he begged, "Katara, please, snap out of that! I can't stand the loneliness of being on this world with you gone, even if it were only one week! Please?" Her glowing eyes lowered to look at him, and they lost their glow little by little, until she was lying in his arms again, completely void of glowing except for her natural glow. Aang gently caressed her face, not knowing her eyes were open, and she was enjoying the contact. She sighed, and he held her up by her shoulders, looking into her captivating blue eyes. "You ok?" she nodded and he pulled her closer, feeling her thick brown hair brush his cheek. He knew better than to ask her what happened, for she would just shrug and say she didn't know, and go to sleep, or start crying. Suddenly, he realised it. "Katara, don't you realise? You are probably the first waterbender to 'see' through ice and water! Like Toph does through earth? So you can be totally blind and still see! Of course, I like it that you can see..." he chuckled forcefully, scratching the back of his head, a little embarrassed at what he just said. She smiled at the point and kissed him.

* * *

_Just some housekeeping. I will continue writing, but I will only update on weekends coz of school. So be patient, and keep reviewing!_


	17. Reunion

_And chapter 17, which I finished on the bus and on the train. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Poppy._

* * *

**Reunion**

When she woke up the next morning, she could still feel her mother's vibrations, along with that bodyguard she had brought. That particular guard was not a bender, so Toph was still safely in her cave with the badgermoles. She decided to bend her was out. Direction, up, she thought, and began securing herself to the ground and sliding her way up and out. In less than five minutes, she was in the upper world, in the fresh air. She bid farewell to her masters, and promised to bring some food with her next time. Then she covered up her tracks, and went back to the academy, strolling and whistling happily, glad that her mother had not gotten her precious hands on herself. Upon arrival at the academy, she was greeted with a sumptuous breakfast before being presented with her schedule. Someone had kindly read it out and she committed it to memory before getting to her first class.

After only the first day of work, Toph had become the most feared, loved, respected and hated teacher. Every student went home and told of their new awesome but blind and cool earthbending teacher. It wasn't long before almost all of Gao Ling's kids were sent to the academy to learn from her. But everyone knew her as master Toph, the best earthbender ever who taught the Avatar, and no one knew her as Toph the blind daughter of the Bei Fongs. Not until Lao Bei Fong and his wife came to the academy one day.

"Everyone! I'm sure you've heard of master Toph. And I am proud to say she is my wife and my daughter!" he stopped and waited for the ripples of discussion to fade away. "For years we have kept her a secret from the world, so that she could learn earthbending like all the others without the masters going too easy on her because of her prestigious background and family heritage. I..." "LIAR! This man is lying! Yes, he is my father, but he hid me from the world because he could not stand to lose face having a blind, useless daughter. He had been ashamed of me since my birth, and only revealed me as his because I had earned my honour! Did you know?" she continued, ignoring the fervent shaking of his head which were sending out ticklish vibrations, "he thought the Avatar had kidnapped me, and sent two men after me! What? Was I too weak to escape? Did you want me to stay under that horrid and choking roof of your house where you can control me? You are not my father! Fathers are proud of their daughters no matter what they have been born as! No father is ashamed of his own daughter and thinks her a disgrace to his face from the moment she was born! You have never loved me, you have never appreciated me for who I am, and I an certainly not falling for that fake facade, and I am definitely NOT GOING BACK TO THAT HORRIBLE HOUSE YOU CALL HOME!" and with that, she stormed in, conveniently burying her father beside the two boys who were still trapped. "Hey. Welcome to the gang." one of them said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Poppy Bei Fong was chasing after her daughter. "Toph, wait! Toph!" she shouted after the running figure, not bothering about how un-lady-like that was. Toph stopped, sensing the sincerity of her mother, and letting her mother catch up with her. "Mum..." "Toph, I understand exactly how you feel." "You do? How can you? You're not blind and not even an earthbender!" she spat bitterly. "I know I'll never fully understand your situation, but I do feel your pain. And yes, I'm an earthbender." the crowd gasped, and Toph knew she wasn't lying, but something was bothering her mother about the earthbending thing. From afar, Lao Bei Fong was silently cursing his wife for never telling him in their 10 years of marriage. Poppy continued, "Every generation the same thing happens. The wife, an earthbender, gives birth to a daughter who's also one, but none of the women get trained. It was always the men who controlled us, until you. You are the first girl to run away from your life and pursue your dreams. Maybe being blind has made you stronger in the mind. I'm so proud of you, and I am so glad you became a master earthbender, after generations of wasted talents. If I had a chance to live my life again, I would have run away too, but I don't, so I decided to give you the chance, that night, by distracting your father." "WHAT?! No one disobeys me! I..." "Shut up!" Toph interrupted her father and clamped his lips together. "Thanks a lot mum. If you want, I can teach you earthbending!" "Really? Thank you so much!" Poppy bent down to hug her daughter, crying tears of joy.

* * *

_Haha a little advert. Go read my new story of only 3 short chapters. It may not be nice, but I have been working real hard on it!! Although it was really heart-breaking to write it!! Sobs…_


	18. Introductions

_Ok, despite the misleading title, this is not the beginning which I forgot to upload._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: TLA_

* * *

**Introductions**

It took about 2 days to reach Ba Sing Sei, and another to finally get to the tea house. To the two girls' disappointment, Toph was not there.

"What do you mean Toph isn't here? We clearly left her here!" Suki asked, a little worried.

Iroh shook his head, "I think she ran away. For what reason I don't know, but she may have gone back home. Maybe she had it all planned out, but waited for you all to leave so you wouldn't notice she was gone, and wouldn't know if her parents have locked her up again. Perhaps she didn't want you all to be blamed for her prior disappearance, so she went back without telling." he suggested, but the two girls were already headed out.

In the distance, he heard a determined, "To Gao Ling we go!" and he shook his head at their insolence.

"Are you sure? We might get Toph into more trouble..." Suki asked nervously, and got a slap on her back, followed by a self-assured "Don't worry! We stood up to the firelord. What can two non-bending over-protective parents do to us?"

"This." Suki told her two weeks later, when they were surrounded by earthbending guards at the Bei Fong residence.

"Wait, mum! These are two of my friends! Let them go! Or I'll make you sorry!" Toph's voice came from inside the door, directed at her mum first, then the guards, who immediately went back to their posts.

"How did you know who they were?" Poppy asked, confused.

"Mum, this is Suki, and that is Ty Lee. Suki, Ty Lee, can you please remain there? Mum. I'm going to teach you to see." Ty Lee tried to stifle her giggles at the sight of Poppy's confused face, but failed terribly.

Toph ignored her and continued the lesson, making her two helpers move around as her mother tried to see them. She had blinded her mother with a blindfold made of clay, and felt around for any lack of skin contact, thus making the perfect customised blindfold for her mother. Once, Suki fell into a bush, prickling Poppy's sense of "sight".

Ty Lee's constant laughing and commentaries did not help, but Toph pointed out that no one would remain quiet for her to see, when her mother complained. But otherwise, the lesson went quite smoothly. Toph had proven she taught beginners pretty well. Although Poppy did not learn as quickly as Aang, she was a east learner compared to the others. After all, she was the mother of the most powerful earthbender in the world!

"Hey mum, do you want to learn metalbending too? Its pretty easy now that you can see with earthbending! You have to finish earthbending first though." Toph suddenly remembered her invention, and wanted to pass the knowledge down.

"Uh... Hello? We're here?!" Ty Lee tried to draw attention to herself.

"Oh. Right. Come in!" Poppy gestured them into the living room personally while Toph escaped to the kitchen to make tea. Her mother had been so surprised that her daughter not only learnt sand and metalbending, but also how to cook.

"Ms Suki, thank you for teaching my daughter to cook." Poppy could not thank her enough, and invited the two girls to stay for as long as they wanted.

Upon hearing that, Ty Lee looked expectantly at Suki, who sighed, "I do suppose we can stay a while. But we need to go as soon as this town is safe. Ok? Erm... You do remember our purpose of leaving Kyoshi, right?"

Ty Lee nodded, and Suki heard a voice from the kitchen saying, "Liar!" she glared at the nodding girl and repeated their mission 'briefing'.

Poppy laughed as the tea arrived, and they began sipping. "So... Tell me more about your friends, Toph. How did you meet them?" Poppy broke the silence.

At once the room broke out in chatters, as Toph attempted to answer her mother above the noise her friends were making. Ty Lee, especially, made the most noise, hoping Toph would not talk about her background, which Toph purposely did, shocking her mother immensely. The poor firenation native had to calm her down and swear that she was not bad or evil, and explain her actions before Poppy stopped hyper-ventilating.

"By the way, Toph, what happened to your father?" Suki asked, and her reply was the pair of kin bursting out in laughter, and the younger girl trying hard to explain between laughs.

Eventually, the question got answered, and was followed by a series of uncontrollable laughter, and some rolling on the floor, even spilt tea, leading to screaming and wet clothing.

When everything was back in order, the guests got shown to their rooms, as well as a tour of the house. Over the next few days, the girls caught up with each other, and shopped for supplies for the trip.

On the last day of their stay, Toph suddenly said, "I want to come with you!" and received several staring eyes, which she conveniently pretended to not know of.

Finally Poppy spoke. "Fine. You can go. I'm sure your friends would want you to. But on one condition." Toph's lightened eyes drooped and waited for her mother to drop the bomb.

"I get to come along."

"What? You aren't going to set a deadline? Make me do all the chores? Well that was certainly not expected..." Toph was totally surprised at her mother's sudden childish request. It wasn't that she was complaining, just that it was unexpected.

"Ok." Suki said, and asked them to pack up immediately, which they did. The departure was set for the next day, and they all went to bed early to prepare themselves.

"Ok, team! Next stop, firenation. We are visiting our dear friends the firelord and firelady!" Ty Lee announced excitedly.

Poppy gulped and began to have second thoughts, but her pride did not allow her to back out.

At that moment she hated her pride.

They set off for the ship, and the captain planned out their journey, while Ty Lee showed the mother-daughter pair to their bunks. Toph was happy; this ship was perfect for practising and teaching her mother metalbending. Poppy looked around nervously at the fire-themed decor and design of the ship, which reminded her of the war. It had only been a few weeks since it ended, and everybody was still on their toes, wary of any sudden firenation raids experienced in the past century. It was really hard to believe a hundred year long was could just end in a day in the hands of one twelve-year-old. Yes word has gotten out that the present Avatar was but a kid. No one minded, for it would mean protection for their lifetime, till he died and they would have to wait for another 16 years, and they didn't think the Avatar would be gone so soon, considering his feats.

They had sailed for a week, nearing the firenation capital, and everyone was nervous about their arrival, fearing being stopped by the blockade. No one slept well, and on this particular night, no one slept at all, the reason being the same blinding light flooding onto the ship again. "Urg... It's Aang and his Avatar state again!"

* * *

_Ooh… More misleading things. Review!! Check out my new fanfic, now up!!_


	19. A New Mission

_Muhas!! This is for Maiko fans, and general Avatar fans toooooooo!!! Just tell me if Iroh sounds weird…_

_Disclaimer: ATLA belongs to nickelodeon, so maybe I should get a job there to "own it"… :)_

* * *

**A New Mission**

Zuko paced around his room, wondering what could have set off Aang's Avatar state. He didn't send any firenation ships out since his father's downfall, and had even called back all the army spread out across the world, freeing the people from the rule of the firenation. He returned the lands to their rightful rulers, and held tightly onto his own. Furthermore, he kept all the soldiers under constant surveillance by his own officers.

Unlike his predecessors, he ruled the firenation with trust and peace in his mind, and not power and fear. As such, the land had nearly returned to its state before Avatar Roku died in the volcano, and Firelord Sozin started the war. But this time, the peace was expected to last longer, for no comet was set to arrive anytime soon. The firenation citizens felt safer, for during the past century, there had been a number of cases of rebellion sailing to the firenation and laying waste to towns, before they were taken away.

Mai entered the room, and found Zuko in the midst of the light, accidentally bumping into him. "I know what you're thinking, but this doesn't seem to be Aang's light. This is just pure white, and the Avatar's has a tinge of blue aura."

"If it isn't Aang, does that mean there is another Avatar out there?" Zuko looked into Mai's black eyes, and resisted the urge to kiss her. But Mai didn't.

She reached up to pull Zuko's face down, and laid his lips on hers. She took in his warmth, radiating from his inner sun. She silently thanked the warriors of the sun, and put all her heart into deepening and retaining the life of this one kiss. He took in the scent of her black-brown hair, letting its fiery nature rekindle his fire, as the kiss intensified. In the moment of fire, they never noticed the light going out, only fully absorbing each other's presence. Mai's hands wove her way up, removing his firelord crest and the wise binding his hair, releasing it. His hands undid her two buns, leaving her hair to fall freely behind her. She threaded her fingers through the rough, yet soft mop of black, as he did the same to hers. Whenever he tugged at her hair, she plucked one strand from his head, and the pain fueled his ecstasy and he released it into her mouth through his. They collapsed into their bed, and fell asleep, clutching each other closely. They were too tired for anything else. Being ruler has its cons, and being occupied is one of them. To be totally drained of their energy is another.

A month later, the same thing happened, and Zuko was really getting worried. For Aang and his wife, and for the firenation, who would probably get the blame for anything that happened to the Avatar. Understandable as it was, he could not take up the responsibility for what he had not done, or for what his father had left behind. He decided to find Aang for himself, but this time, he took Mai along. The last time he left her, she had saved him, so he owed her the favour. But first, he had to get some help in keeping the nation in piece. He wrote a letter to Iroh, thinking he would have to wait for more than a week before he could leave- a few days for the letter to reach his uncle in Ba Sing Sei, and a week for his uncle to travel back to his homeland. If his uncle refuses, he would have to abort the mission. After all, duty comes before leisure, though it would not really be considered 'leisure'.

A few days later, Zuko got two surprises. First thing in the morning, his servants had brought his morning posts, and among the pile, there was one from his uncle. It read:

Dear nephew,

I would be honoured to be your humble servant during the period of your absence. I would head over as soon as I can.

See you soon!

Iroh.

Later in the day, someone crashed through the royal gates and demanded to see him. The guards reported to him, and requested his presence. Just as he was getting prepared to leave, the door to his room was forced open, and in ran three teenage figures and an adult-sized following calmly behind. He got into fighting stance, ready to shoot a fireball at them, but found himself falling face-first onto the ground.

"Sorry your highness, they just charged in and…" Zuko raised a hand, silencing him, and tried to get up, only to find he was strapped to the ground. So he raised his head to look at his attackers, surprised to see Toph, Ty Lee and Suki standing in front of the scrunched up remains of what was once his room door.

"Erm... Who is that?" Zuko asked, eyeing the woman suspiciously.

"Mum." "Poppy." all three of them answered simultaneously, and Zuko put the pieces of the puzzle together. He begged Toph to let him go, and she did.

Suddenly, a new voice emerged from behind them, squealing, "Ty Lee! It's been too long!" Mai ran across the room to greet her friend with a big hug.

After the girls were shown to their room, Zuko broke the news.

"I'm sorry guys, but you will have to leave soon. Mai and I are going to find the Avatar... I mean Aang, to see if he is being attacked by the firenation. Did you notice he went into Avatar state twice? Mai seems to think it isn't Aang though..."

The others looked confused. How can anyone but Aang go into Avatar state if they are not the Avatar? Suki offered to come with them.

"It'll be like the old times!" Toph said excitedly.

"I feel like I'm hunting the Avatar with Azula again, but this time it's her brother." Ty Lee shuddered at the thought.

Mai hugged her even tighter. Poppy looked really lost, so Zuko offered to explain to her on the way.

A few days later, Iroh arrived at the palace, and as ordered, the guards led him to the war room. Zuko would be making him temporary firelord, until his return. He knew what he was doing was right. He was giving his uncle a legal route to take the throne that was rightfully his, yet retaining his power. Iroh deserved it. After all, he was there for Zuko when Ozai wasn't. He's like my father, Zuko realised, just like I'm treated like his own son.

When all the generals and admirals were settled, Zuko began.

"Friends, comrades, I summoned all of you here to witness a historical event. I will be leaving the firenation for a very important mission, and will probably be gone for a long period of time. Therefore I'm appointing a temporary firelord to assist me in running the country. This is someone I trust, and someone who was once in line for the throne. Please welcome, Firelord Iroh!"

Iroh knelt before Zuko, as he received his head piece. It was shaped exactly like Zuko's, except it was bright red, not gold.

"Long live firelord Iroh!" Zuko shouted, and the crowd chanted after him.

He could sense the uncertainty in their voices, wondering if it was really a good idea to put the previous firelord's brother on the throne. Who knows, he may re-start the war. Iroh seemed to sense that too, and reassured them he would work to gain their trust. Zuko smiled. Now I can leave with peace of mind.

Mai had been in their room packing up. When Zuko came in, she was already done, and trying to get their belongings out and onto the ship. Just then, she felt a hand lay on her own, stopping her. She put down the bag, and looked up, to find herself staring at a fiery red scar surrounding a golden iris, accompanied by another slightly bigger orb of gold. He smiled, and leaned in to kiss her, slamming her into a nearby metal wall. The kiss deepened, and she felt fingers everywhere. On her hair, her face, on her breastbone, tracing down her arms, lingering at her neck. It was as though Zuko had let go of all the strings attaching him to sanity and control. And she wasn't ready for him to lose himself.

Pushing him away, she hissed, "I'm only 18." and went back to getting the luggage out. Zuko grabbed her back by her wrists, and pulled her in for another kiss. He could feel her resistance wearing, and she was beginning to kiss back. The two kiss-danced around the room, passing the door and slammed it, locking it. They fell onto the bed, and deepened the kiss. Tomorrow was a new day, when they would leave for the Avatar.

* * *

_In case some of you were wondering, they did not do it. Review!!!_


	20. Team Avatar

_Hehes… enjoy while you can. Rather dry chapter, with a bit of condensed fluff. Next chapter up by tonight if I manage to finish._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I wish I owned a baby saber-tooth-mooselion plushie though…_

* * *

**Team Avatar**

"Argh! I can't stand this!" she finally broke down on the second full moon.

"I know Katara is suffering and Aang is sad for her and IT'S ALL MY FAULT AND I'M SITTING HERE DOING NOTHING! I don't care, I'm going to the Southern Air Temple!" she screamed in the moonlight.

As she took a breath to continue complaining and planning, she felt two hands against either side of her face, pulling her back. The next thing she knew, she was kissing a stranger.

She was about to scream "I'm married!" when she realised that wasn't any stranger she was kissing. Those rough but gentle lips that were pressed against hers could only belong to him. That calmed her down a little, but not enough. The full moon made her cranky, and being the moon spirit only made the side-effects worst. Her body naturally redirected the extra energy into the kiss, making her kisses fervent and rushed. Snaking her arms around his neck, and pressed his body closer to her. The full moon made waterbenders uncomfortable, but can make them lose control as well. It was just as well, she let Sokka take over. Since she couldn't sleep, they kissed almost all night. When they weren't, they were lying on the bed facing each other. One touch would set Yue off, and she would pounce on him like a full-grown and savage saber-tooth-moose-lion on its prey, and start kissing him. Before she became the moon spirit, these things never happened to her, for she wasn't a waterbender. But now...

The next morning, Yue requested permission to leave the North Pole from her father, who agreed upon her threatening to bind him on an ice statue. Knowing that no one could break the moon spirit's bending and that would mean he would be stuck up there until she decided to let him go, he agreed. She yelped and kissed him on his cheek, and ran off to get a ship. Chief Arnook shook his head, and went back to work. Once Sokka and Yue had boarded the ship, they set a course for the Southern Air Temple, and took turns steering. It took a week to reach their destination, so the couple got some alone time together, playing, laughing, talking, and of course, more kissing. The moon may be waning, but it still had a very powerful effect on Yue. Generally, they had fun. Yue had fun splashing Sokka with water and Sokka had fun tickling her on the bed, stealing her food and stealing her space on the bed.

When they reached the bottom of the mountain which the Temple was perched atop one morning, they saw a firenation ship stopped there as well.

"Oh no. They must have been attacked, that's why the Moonstaff activated. So it isn't my fault after all! I had been helping them! Hooray!" she said, as she bent the sea around them to bring them up, since they didn't have an air bison. It took up most of her energy before they had reached the top, so they took a break for food and energy gathering. Yue froze the water holding them. By noon she began work again, this time bringing them close enough to the top for Sokka to carry them up on his back. He climbed the mountain and they were looking at the courtyard in no time.

"Whoa... I've seen this before, but it looks different from last time! Almost as if there is...life." Sokka's eyes widened. It must have been Aang. AANG! He remembered his friend, grabbed his wife's hand and ran towards the main temple.

Then he realised neither of them was moving. They were stuck to the ground!

"They're here, I'm telling you! Someone is here!" a female voice floated towards them from afar. It sounded vaguely familiar, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Ah, it's probably some random woman from their travels.

"Who are you?!" he shouted to their captors.

"Mum! Let them go! They are friends!"

"But... They don't feel friendly!"

"We left a firenation ship down there; anyone would think we are intruders! Hang on, you two!" the voice shouted and he realised he was free.

"TOPH? IS THAT YOU?" he shouted. She was the only girl he knew could see with earthbending.

"Sokka! Yue!" another voice shouted. Sokka grabbed Yue's hand and began running. As 6 figures came into view, Yue screamed in recognition.

It was part of Team Avatar! And someone from a long time ago.

"That's why you sound so familiar! You're Toph's mother! But... I didn't know you were an earthbender too!" the pair looked at each other, and Toph said, "Long story."

"GROUP HUG!" Yue shouted, and they cuddled.

"By the way, where is my sister? Now that I know you are not enemies, she should be fine." he was replied with silence.

"She's not here is she? Neither is Aang." his voice dropped to a worried whisper, and felt Yue squeeze his hand.

"We should go check the Southern Water tribe." Poppy suggested, and everyone agreed.

They decided to travel on both ships, the girls on the water tribe one, and the male, namely only two, so Suki and Ty Lee went with them. After all, it was Ty Lee's ship, and Suki initiated this in the first place. But first, Sokka and Zuko hunted for some food, coming back with some lemurs.

"Look what we found! Don't worry; we aren't going to eat them." Sokka received some confused look, and remembered when that had happened only Aang and Katara were there. He gave up the joke and stroked the fur of the lemur on his shoulder.

Ty Lee squealed and reached out to get one, and began to talk to it, naming him Ty Lang. Zuko sighed and went away, searching for real food this time.

He succeeded in stumbling across some food in the kitchen. Someone seemed to have left it behind quite recently. Once they divided the food properly, they went back to their ships with the aid of Yue, Toph and Poppy, the only benders with moves useful for getting them down safely. Certainly made Zuko wonder how his great-grandfather, firelord Sozin, managed to send firenation troops up when he wiped out the Air nomads. He would have to apologise to Aang for that.

In about another week, they arrived at the Southern Water Tribe, and received a warm welcome.

"That's weird; no one knew we were coming. And there was no way Aang could have seen us, this is a whole block of ice, not earth." As the group pondered, two teenagers wove their way to the front of the crowd.

"Katara? Aang? Is that you guys?" Yue suddenly shouted, directing the group's attention from the puzzle to the two people in front. They both weld staffs, and were clad in blue parkas, and running towards them. The female wrapped her arms around Sokka, and they hugged, happy to see each other again. She turned to look as her husband was surrounded by the rest of the gang, all commenting on his height. Only then did she finally noticed, he had sprouted in the past months, but was still shorter than her. She laughed, attracting the attention of the others.

"What was that? Who is that?" Toph asked, her voice quivering.

Katara noticed a familiar woman holding her hand, and saying, "I think it's that water tribe girl from before. Sokka's sister, if I didn't remember wrongly."

"Sugar queen! This is my mother, Poppy. Mum, this is sugar queen, sister of Snoozles." Toph presented Aang to her. Then she pointed to somewhere between Suki and Aang, saying, "This is Twinkletoes, sugar queen's ahem... Husband."

Aang and Katara blushed, and Aang smiled, stepping forward to shake Poppy's hand. "Hi. I'm Aang. And this is Katara. Toph, I'm over here." he said and moved Toph's hand to point to himself.

"And these are for you." he handed Toph a pair of shoes made of earth, which she immediately put on and sighed.

"Yay! Team Avatar is back together and back in action!" Sokka shouted enthusiastically.

Zuko and Mai glared, and said sarcastically, "Yeah. Group hug." Everyone gathered, to their utter surprise. Didn't these people know of sarcasm? Especially after knowing Sokka so long?

Their eye-conversation was cut short by the whole group coming in and surrounding them.

* * *

_Hahas!! Well, now you don't have to guess which character the chapter is about. The people are united, so the story continues as one body. Review!!_


	21. Back together

_Please read Book 4: Air first. You can find it on my page. It's not under any character._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar._

* * *

**Back together**

"Come on. I know you will be staying for quite some time." Katara smiled and led them into the heart of city.

Sokka looked around. The city looked exactly like the Northern Water tribe. He felt an ache in his heart, missing the cozy tribe that he had left a year ago. In the middle of the city, was a giant palace, for the chief. It was surrounded by houses, somewhat like Ba Sing Sei.

"We live inside, Sokka, because dad is the chief. And Aang customised every room for you guys, including an earth room for you, Toph." The girl's eyes lit up, and she ran up the stairs into her room.

"I thought she was blind." Ty Lee frowned.

Aang laughed, and explained how he fused little shards of earth into the ice, enabling her to see at least in the palace, just as a voice from a room exclaimed, "I CAN SEE! Oh my gosh! I can finally see!"

The whole group of 9 laughed, and proceeded to seeing their rooms.

The first floor of the palace was a hall, for anything, from weddings, to meetings, to dancing! The second floor was only half a floor, with two stairs converging down to the first. It contained Sokka's favourite place-the kitchen. Other than that, it was a giant dining room. A spiral staircase led up to the third floor and to the rooms. Once up the stairs, there are two ways to go-right or left. To the very end of the left hallway, there were two rooms. One of them was the chief and his wife's room, but the current chief didn't plan on getting re-married. Aang and Katara's room was on the right side of the chief's room, along the hallway.

"Ok. Sokka's and Yue's room is to our right, followed by Zuko and Mai's, which is made of metal, so you don't jeopardise the structure when firebending. On the other side of the wall is Toph and her mum's room, made of earth. Beside that, Suki's room, and then Ty Lee's room. Happy?" Katara ran out of breath, and had to be carried to her room by Aang.

"What about those other rooms?"

"Gran-Gran is in the room right beside Hakoda's. All the others are for other guests." Aang called over his shoulder, and the pair disappeared into their room. The others followed their lead and went to explore their rooms. Sometime before dinner, Sokka left his room for Hakoda's.

"Dad!"

"Sokka! Katara told me you were coming."

"Yeah. By the way how did they know?" Sokka thought about the still unsolved puzzle.

"Oh that you have to ask Aang." and he got a growl for an answer.

The two sat down and talked till dinner, catching up and discussing Sokka's future, which got him really upset and running out of the room into Yue's arms.

He refused to let Yue see him crying, and held them in against his and their will. When she asked what happened, the conversation repeated itself in his head, and he struggled harder to keep the tears from escaping. A solitary drop managed to slip from his grasp, and rolled down. He buried his head in her stomach, and she played with his wolf tail. He blurted out the story in bits and pieces, leaving her to put the pieces together to form the story.

This is what she came up with: Hakoda wanted Sokka to come back to the Southern Water Tribe to learn to succeed him to become the next chief. But Sokka knew she wanted to go back to the Northern Water tribe, and that would mean he had to choose. If he went with her, he would let his tribe down. But if he stayed, he would be separated from her. He was torn between his father and his wife. Yue totally understood his position. A year ago she faced the same hardship. But she didn't have that much of a choice then, unlike Sokka.

"Just so you know, if you want to stay here, I'll stay with you. But I'll have to leave for my home once in a while."

Sokka looked up into her sky blue eyes, as though asking "Really?".

She nodded, and kissed Sokka lightly on the lips. Just as she pulled away, he pressed her closer into a full kiss, filled with passion and gratitude. The dinner bell rang, but neither noticed. This was a moment which could not be exchanged for anything in the world.

As everyone trotted down the stairs into the dining hall, Suki noticed one very unlikely person was missing.

"Where's our eating machine?"

"Upstairs, kissing." Poppy and Toph answered at the same time. Toph smiled at her mother, and praised her for her improvement in her earthbending.

"Let's quickly enjoy this meal in peace for once." Mai said, rushing to her seat and began picking food.

Aang and Katara exchanged looks, and then shrugged, digging in to their own dinner. Following suit, everyone was soon enjoying unusual peace at the dinner table, without Sokka hoarding the food all at once. At some point, everyone started talking, and the conversation turned to the airbenders, for some reason. It was like the reception at the wedding, only this was 10 fold worse. Anyone could see Aang slinking down his chair in embarrassment, blushing profusely, and having lost his appetite, he quickly excused himself. As he was walking away from the dinner table, he found himself lying on the floor, unable to move.

"Not so fast, Twinkletoes. You're not getting away this time." Aang sighed, and reprimanded himself for letting her see. Poppy glared at her daughter, but was ignored. This time, Katara slinked down her seat and then realised she was binded too, and began expecting the worst. Suki shot questions at them, which Aang gave vague answers to.

For example, Suki asks, "What do you plan to do with the airbender problem?" and Aang would say, "Not now, Suki, we have to solve the problem of Katara's Moonstaff first." then she would ask them when they plan to have their first, and Aang would say, "Not anytime soon, Sokka would kill." Soon, Suki realised this conversation wasn't going anywhere, and told Toph to let them go. Once free, the couple rushed up the stairs and disappeared into their room, not coming out until next morning.

Ty Lee had that evil look in her eye, as if she guessed something, and immediately got hit in the head by Toph.

"Even though I cannot see into their room, they aren't doing anything. So get that mind of yours washed out."

Ty Lee pouted. "Can't a bored girl like me just think? And imagine? Sheesh."

Mai complained that she was getting a headache, so Zuko brought her up, leaving the four females there, still arguing.

Poppy cleared her throat loudly, and they all shut up. "So," she took control of the situation, and changed the subject, "What about you girls? When do you plan on getting married? I mean all of your friends are married, and Suki you're as old as Sokka! Even Aang and Katara, who are younger than you, are married. And Toph, that doesn't give you any excuse. You're older than Aang, even if it's only by a month or two."

All three of them answered simultaneously, "Haven't found anyone not attached yet."

Poppy was taken aback by their sudden unity, but asked, "You mean you have found someone, but he was taken already? Who?"

She was greeted by silence. "Let's see," she said and began to play 20 questions with them.

"Is he someone I know? Yes? Hmm next question. Is he tall? Yes. Is he nice looking? Oh what am I asking of course he does to you. Does he have nice eyes? Gah another stupid question. Does he have blue eyes?" this time, she received no answer.

She gasped, "SOKKA? How could you find him nice? And... Oh I see, he's married. Fine. But there are other fish out there! Come on, you're girls who beat the firelord! Is finding love that hard?" Poppy was acting like all their mothers.

"What if we don't want to get married, mum?"

* * *

_The week has just started. If I don't receive 5 reviews before it ends, forget about the new chapter. I'll just keep it for myself to read. Happy wondering what would happen next!! And this time, I'm sticking to it!!!_


	22. Yue's Story

_Hi all, my evil scheme worked perfectly, so here's chapter 22, another long one with unnatural fluff and dry stuff super concentrated. Enjoy! I don't know if you call it OOC, but there is a bit…_

_Disclaimer: I own Yue's story, but not ATLA…_

* * *

****

Yue's story

Things were pretty awkward after they returned to their room. The walls suddenly received more attention than usual, when their attention would be on each other. On one end of the room, Katara was practising a little waterbending, but lacking in her usual grace. The other end of the room saw Aang carving random things into the wall. Occasionally, Katara would close her eyes and see through the ice, a discreet way of looking at Aang's handsome face that she had invented. She would see the sad look in his eyes, and he would look straight at the ice, not knowing she was there, watching him. And she would feel pain, as he scratched something on the wall. Once, she felt Aang scratch so deep she let out a cry of pain, and he ran over to where she was, even beating her to her own body. He found her eyes closed, luckily, or he would have noticed they looked like the light blue version of Toph's. She returned to herself and her eyes fluttered open. "Why do you look so sad, Aang?" she asked, recalling his storm gray eyes from before, and walked over to the wall where Aang had been scratching on. The carvings showed some of his inner-most feelings, like his love for her, and some of his nation's symbols and his element's sign. "Oh Aang." Katara cried, as though experiencing his pain, and turned around to hug him. He gladly entered her embrace, letting her scent and warmth comfort him. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he felt her raise her left hand to hold behind his head, and enjoyed the feeling. "Aang, we'll do whatever it takes to bring your people back, ok? If anything has to happen, I'm glad I'm with you." Katara smiled, and blushed ever so lightly that Aang couldn't see it. "We should get to sleep." she said, looking at the sky outside. Aang nodded, and got into bed, pulling the covers over them.

The next morning, Aang got up to find Katara snuggled against him. He smiled, and hugged her tighter, looking at her peaceful sleeping form, admiring how her hair was falling gracefully around her, forming almost a full circle. Breathing in her scent, one of her hairs went into his nose, causing him to turn around, forcing Katara out of his embrace, and sneezed. Whether it was the noise from the sneeze, or the sudden disturbance which forced her away from his warm chest, it woke Katara up. They looked at each other, and started to laugh. When they stopped, they both said, "Goood morning, Aang/Katara." and realising they had both spoken at the same time with the same fresh tone, they burst out laughing again. Aang's eyes caught onto her waist, and unable to resist the temptation, he crawled over to her, his eyes holding that dangerous look. Katara's face turned serious, and eyed him suspiciously as he came even closer. Before she knew what happened, he was tickling her, causing her to roll about on the bed, laughing and saying, "Stop it! Stop it!" over and over again. Eventually he did, but did something else. He collapsed onto the bed, turned around and grabbed Katara's back, and kissed her fully on the lips. Their lips met and locked onto each other as though holding onto dear life. Neither of them was feeling hungry, so they decided to stay in their room until they did. Meanwhile, they lip-locked some more.

Katara broke away when she heard an urgent knock on the door. Actually she more of felt it. She rolled around to face the door, and lifted a hand, bending the door open, revealing a panicking Yue. Yue rushed in, bending the door close, and sat down urgently.

Yue: Katara I need to talk to you. Sorry, Aang about the disruption, but this is important. That's ok, you can stay you probably should hear this as well.

Katara: Calm down, Yue, breathe. Breathe, yes that's it. Now what did you want to tell me?

Yue: Last night, it was new moon, and I had a dream. The previous moon spirit, Tui spoke to me! She told me two stories. I'm just going to summarize them. The first story is from the beginning of time. The spirits were sought out, but some of them didn't want to become spirits, like Tui. So they were forcefully took from their lives, and their love. Tui was devastated, and when they came to take her, she dropped her staff into the ocean, hoping that her love would find it and remember her. But her lover, La, never found it, instead, she became the ocean spirit. They loved each other from a distance. The staff became the Moonstaff, and your mother probably found it and built it upon the original.

Katara: But that's so unfair! I'm taking something that rightfully belonged to La! I have to return it.

She headed for the door, preparing to head out to the ocean and give it back. But Yue stopped her.

Yue: Listen! The second story is about that! Tui told me that she originally dropped the staff for La to find. But as time passed, and La didn't notice she had it all the time. 100 years ago, Tui gave up, and tugged at the ocean, to bring the staff into the Northern Water Tribe. She told my people to give it to the Avatar, for him to help man better. They kept it safe, and over time, people forgot about it because the Avatar disappeared on the night of the storm. Your mother found the staff, and then you know the rest. Since you were the one who discovered and activated it, you are now its owner, and your job is to help the Avatar. At the end of the dream, Tui told me that you and Aang must never separate, or you'll be in grave danger.

The whole room was silent. Katara was stunned, but happy to abide by the last sentence, and clung on to Aang tightly, "Tell Tui not to worry. I'll never leave Aang. Only he will leave me." she glared at Aang, who raised up both hands in protest. She smiled. Yue crept out of the room, deciding that she would rather not see the rest.

As Yue left, Aang came out of his trance. "Ok. Things to do. Find out its origins, check. Find out what it does, half-check. Find out what to do with it?" "We'll keep it and see what Yue meant." Katara replied. "Ok... Find out what Yue meant, pending. Now to focus on what we left off with." Aang said playfully, and kissed Katara. They continued where Katara had broke off with, and deepened the kiss. Katara's mind, however, was not on the kiss, but what Yue had just told her. What did she mean by stay with Aang and no one gets hurt? She looked at her husband in front of her, trying to make her feel better. Suddenly she felt a pang of sadness, but she didn't know why. She just ran out of the door, leaving a very confused Aang behind, and went out to the courtyard.

Why did she run out on me all of a sudden? Aang frowned. He began to think of all the wrong reasons, like he did something wrong, or that she heard something about him, but he wasn't able to do anything about it, because he couldn't see where she had gone, or what she was doing. So he just sat there, moping and thinking of Katara. He thought of her smile, her eyes, her grace, and of course, her intoxicating scent, which leaves him helpless everytime it enters his lungs. Then he thought of the perfect idea what to do to cheer Katara up.

Why'd I do that? I don't know, it just happened! Katara was having an internal fight with herself. She sat in the quiet ice-tent she made, which was rather translucent, but it serves its purpose of providing her with the peace and solitude she needed while she sorted out her thoughts. She began to wonder if Aang was in danger, and why Tui wanted them to stay together more than anything, as though it were a special request. It was as if she knew something would come up and separate them. Rebellion? Avatar stuff? Followers? She felt really messed up inside, and was beginning to get a headache, so she went back inside, knowing the problem would not solve itself with her sitting around doing nothing. She re-entered the palace, and headed to her room, stopping halfway up the stairs. Should I just go straight up? I just walked out on Aang, what if he's inside being mad at me? I better not, I'll just go visit Gran-Gran. And she walked right past her room, headed for her grandmothers'.

"Hello, Katara. What brings you here to your Gran-Gran's?" "Oh. Erm... Nothing really, just wanted to, you know, see you." Katara did not want to worry her grandmother with her relationship problems, even though deep down, she knew Gran-Gran had answers. "Ah. But I sense something is troubling our young master waterbender. And it is a rather complex one, which involves Aang as well, am I right?" Katara was about to cry "No", but instead sighed and admitted that her grandmother was right. "I'm just confused. I love him, but the moon spirit said something will drive us apart, and I'm afraid we would not survive! Also, she said that a great challenge presents itself to us, and we have to face it together, which I'm more than happy to do, but...I am scared, Gran-Gran! I don't know of what, I just am!" She broke down, tears flowing freely from the vast ocean of her eyes. The old lady hugged her close, and gave her some advice. "Katara, whatever may befall you, always trust that you have Aang. As for what would happen, it is inevitable, and you just have to face it, and love will see you through safely." Katara looked up at her grandmother's blue eyes, filled with years of experience, wisdom, as well as pain, and nodded. Her mind was no longer fogged, and she skipped happily back to her room, but not before thanking her grandmother by kissing her on her cheek.

She was about to smash through the door when she noticed something on the door. It said: Katara, don't come in. And no peeking with your waterbending either! Or you'll regret. Love, Aang. Katara pouted and shouted through the door, "Can I come in now?" "Aah! No no don't come in! Ok you can come in now." came a voice from inside. Katara grinned and knocked the door down, scaring Aang. At the sight of her love, she just ignored all else around her and ran into him, knocking him down onto their bed, laughing at Aang's surprised and slightly freaked out look, which formed a pretty hilarious combination. "Hi Aang. I missed you." she said like a little kid seeing her father for the first time in many years. Aang raised an eyebrow, and then winced in pain, making Katara realise she was lying fully on top of him. Rolling off, she noticed something on the roof, and sat up. For the first time since she entered the room, she noticed its change in appearance. Aang had re-decorated it to become less 'cold' and more like home. There was a corner dedicated to staffs, and there were two propped up against the walls there. Another wall was taken by their bed, and there was suddenly a sofa and tea table somewhere near the staff corner. The last wall had a mural on it, accompanying the door. It was of their journey together. Katara stepped closer to the mural to examine it, "This is beautiful!" she said after a while. "I'm glad you like it, cause it's staying with us." Aang smiled widely, causing her to hug him tightly, unable to resist that cute look. "You haven't seen the best part." he managed to choke out, his face red from lack of oxygen. Katara released him, letting him breathe, and asked him to show her, which he gladly obeyed. "Behold..." he said, and waved his hand, revealing their balcony.

There it was, their fountain of love, made by Aang on the day of his proposal. Katara's eyes lit up (Aang wonders if that were even possible...) and he grinned proudly. The next thing he knew, he was captured by Katara's lips, pressed against his in a gentle embrace. Kissing back, he deepened it until the two were in oblivion, drunk in each other's presence. As Aang's lips softly caressed hers, Katara felt hers move in contrary motion to his, such that they were one through their mouths. Both of them broke away at the same time, and hugged each other for a while longer. Aang loved the sweeping of Katara's hair against his face, breathing in the calming scent of moon lilies and her. He lay on her shoulder sideways, contacting her neck with his lips, and felt the sensation of her hair brush against his head. Katara felt him kissing the side of her neck, and tilted her head back, letting him explore the rest of it, and giggled at the soft ticklish feeling. He felt her vocal cord tremble as she giggled, its movement a gentle buzzing against his bottom lip. He wove his way from one side to the other, allowing her to kiss his left ear and lightly nip on it. Then they began to speed up, their lips contacting in a passionate and intense kiss, and their hands moving from the other's waist to his/her head, arousing some pleasant reactions.

Focusing greatly and taking a bit of her mind off the kiss, Katara released Aang's robes from her right hand and waved it in a circular motion behind her, locking the door. She felt a hand grabbing her arm back into the embrace, the same one that just left her back. The hand sent a blast of air at the door, completely blocking it, and then returned to rubbing her back. She heard him moan softly, his lips leaving her for a second, but crashed down on hers almost immediately. Somehow they managed to end up on the bed, sleeping. Spring days were real short.

* * *

_Muahahahaha fluff. As usual, review, and there were no lemons. :P_


	23. Announcement

_Sorry people, I think there is too much OOC here, the reason being maybe that I'm losing inspiration… Enjoy this while it lasts…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar._

* * *

****

**Book 5: Water**

**Chapter 3: **Announcement

"Hey, you two! You finally decided to join us for the only meal of the day?!" Zuko screamed the last part out as he watched Aang and Katara descend the stairs holding each other in a loving manner. Sokka said rather loudly, "I told you, in spring, there is only one meal per day due to the short days!" Zuko nearly breathed fire over having heard the same thing so many times. Mai had to cover his mouth to stop him from melting the whole structure. Katara laughed at the scene, and eyed Aang, willing him to tell the rest, which he did. "Hey guys, Katara and I have decided to stay here until...ahem...we feel it's right to go back. You guys can either stay or leave, like our dear firelord here, who apparently has left his nation for reasons still unknown." Suddenly Zuko remembered his whole point of coming here, and asked, "Oh yes. I came here to ask you, Aang the Avatar, about the strange glows at night, which have been taken place since we left Ba Sing Sei. I think it's you being attacked, but Mai thinks it isn't, so in turn I think there might be another Avatar out there. Can you clear our doubts?" his tone was a little too sweet for someone of his past. Aang looked at Katara, who sighed, and said, "Fine, I supposed it's time I told you guys..." And Sokka, being that rash idiot he was, started pulling faces and groaning, "Oh no... She's going to tell all of us she's pregnant or something! I knew you two were up to no good last night..." he was muted by Yue, who stuck a piece of bread in his mouth. Aang blushed lightly at the mention of that, but said nothing, leaving Katara to talk. "First of all, I AM NOT PREGNANT! Second of all..." and she began to tell them all about the Moonstaff, and how she 'saw' them coming.

When she had finally finished, Sokka was staring, Toph was bearing that pouting look, and Ty Lee had an amazed expression on her face. They took a while to absorb the pile of facts and myths that Katara had just vomited out. Poppy was the first to break the silence, announcing that she was staying there, and then commenting that she had nothing to do in Gao Ling anyways. Toph just sulked and muttered something like, "Yeah, make the blind girl blinder." but didn't say anything else. Ty Lee and Suki looked at each other, and decided to stay on as well. Mai glanced nervously at her husband, worried that one of these days he might actually melt the whole South Pole. He looked serious, and seriously said, "We are staying too. I said I'd help out whatever you were facing, and I will do it in the name of my honour." everyone shrank back at those words, terrified that the old Zuko was back. This time, they weren't afraid for their own lives, but the South Pole; they could easily beat him altogether, but he'd still melt this icy place. They returned to normal when he showed a "What?!" face, breathing sighs of relief.

Breakfast was over and the group decided to spend some time together after being separated for one month, having spent a year and a half together fighting in the war. Well, some of them anyways. Just then, Toph asked, "Hey, where are sugar queen, Twinkletoes and ice queen?" That was when they first realised those three were gone. "Hey, no fair! I'm water tribe native! You guys couldn't have left me out! Whatever...you...are...doing..." Sokka slumped down in his chair. "There, there..." Suki said, patting his head.

"We're back!" A voice from outside proclaimed a little while later, "come on, we have something to show you guys!" Ty Lee looked at Mai, who just shrugged and got out to go down and out. The rest followed. Yue was standing there, and at the sight of Mai, she began to run away, leading the group away from the palace and very soon lost, following only the shadow of the person before him or her. At last, Yue stopped, and once the rest caught up and caught their breath, they glanced up, to a magnificent structure. At the very top of it, there were two bodies, lying down to face them, both grinning widely. "Welcome," both of them began, "to your battle-training facility!" and they burst out laughing at the sight of everyone's expressions. "Just kidding! This is the place for all of us to spend some time together, alone!"

And one after the other, Aang and Katara slid down on a piece of ice each. Ty Lee took that as a signal to begin exploring, and ran off into the maze of ice. "Wait!" Katara said, holding out a hand to raise an ice wall, stopping Ty Lee, "Rules. No firebending, no carving stuff on the facilities..." she said through ground teeth, glaring at Aang, who put on an innocent face, and continued, "Toph is to be watched all the time, Ty Lee, no weakening the structure. Suki, no fan-throwing, same goes to Sokka, and Poppy, watch Toph. Understood?" she said strictly, arousing nods from everyone. She smiled evily, and made a large gesture together with Aang, and the next thing the others knew, they were buried in snow and unable to move even a milimeter. Laughing maniacally, the two ran back into the maze of ice, as Yue released them from their snow prison. Once out, Sokka shouted, "WAR!!!" and ran in after them. Mai muttered to Zuko, "This is what happens if your Avatar is fun-loving and tries to teach his motherly wife how to be fun..." "uhuh..." Zuko mumbled in agreement, and went in, dragging Mai along to find a quiet spot to sit down in and kiss, since they had no idea how to get back. Toph close to tears, thinking why did she have to be cursed to be blind AND have her mother follow her all around. But she held on, and said instead, "Mum, see if you can find some metal, we can start on that." Poppy nodded and dragged Toph with her to find metal of any sort. "I meant WITHOUT me!" she grumbled. Ty Lee ran off from where she had been stopped and scaled the walls, which reached the height of the palace itself. She wasn't allowed to do that on the real palace, so this was good enough. Besides, she had enough fun dropping in on Mai while she and Zuko were making out, causing some growls and other unpleasant reactions, and then running off laughing hysterically.

About 3 hours later, the sun was starting to set, and they headed back to sleep.

* * *

_Very short chapters, took very long to write. Review._


	24. Birthday

_More OOC, but I really really tried hard not to… Sorry…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar Kyoshi's fans._

* * *

****

Birthday

A few weeks later, it was mid-spring, and the days were gradually getting longer, giving the people more time to work and eat. That morning, Katara got an early visitor to her room. It was Poppy. "Katara, listen. Tomorrow is Toph's birthday, and I want to do..."

Toph woke up to everyone avoiding her all day. She ignored them and went to practise. She went through a normal day, not much different from any of the past few weeks, except the Team's attitude towards her.

The next day, Toph woke up again. She tried to sit up, tried to move. Then she felt cold all over. Outside the block of ice, she heard Katara laugh evilly, saying, "This is payback, Toph. For all the bad things you did to me. No one will ever find you here. Haha..." and she seemed to walk out of the room. Toph ignored her, but couldn't see anything. So cold, she thought, this ice, her voice, her heart.

A while later, she heard footsteps, and then a slam of her door. "Once I let you out, run down and out as fast as you can, ok?" a hurried voice said, which she assumed to be Yue. The ice enveloping her disappeared, and she jumped off onto her feet, running right out. Into the "SURPRISE!" in the main hall. Looking around, she saw the setup. There were many people, and it was like a party. Wait, this is a party! She realised, but for who? Her mother came forward, and said, "Happy Birthday, Sifu Toph!" in that soothing tone which all mothers somehow master over the years. She turned her head, her light green eyes sweeping over everyone even though they couldn't see. An unfamiliar emotion washed over her, a wave of happiness and relief. Gratitude. "TOPH IS CRYING! WE DID IT!" Sokka shouted triumphantly, pointing towards the birthday girl. Reaching up, she felt something wet sliding down her cheeks, and then two arms wrapping around her, recognising the scent as Suki. "Happy birthday, little sister." Toph looked at her mother, questioning. Poppy smiled, "This is my birthday present to you, Toph, an older sister." Suki looked down at her new sister, and hugged her even tighter, this time, two arms wound around her two sides almost immediately.

Toph choked out a "thanks", and the siblings released each other, before Toph was enveloped by another pair of arms. Those belonged to the girl who had just frozen her in ice that morning, and she quickly pushed the older girl away. "See, Aang, I told you this would happen. Next time, go freeze her yourself..." her body was trembling from irritation and the hurt of rejection. Toph immediately understood the situation, and sending the Avatar flying, she hugged the waterbender who was extremely close to tears. Unfortunately for Aang, Katara was feeling so angry that she froze him to the ceiling, the ice covering his whole body such that he couldn't bend himself out. Her anger was extinguished by an earthbender's arms around her. Meanwhile, everyone was staring at the ceiling, wondering what had happened. Katara leaned down to hug Toph back, who took the chance to whisper in her ear, "Nice job. But why?" That question anchored in Katara's mind, plaguing her for days to come. But for now, back to the party.

Toph received hugs and pats along with her presents. She got another pair of earth-shoes from Aang, this one more elaborate than the last, a new emerald green hair band from Katara which she put on immediately. It fit her perfectly, and complimented her eyes. From Ty Lee she got some new earthbending clothes, the design incorporating firenation robes to give a fiercer look. Mai and Zuko gave her a copy of her previous firenation clothing, which she had discarded who knows where. This version was made by the royal tailors, with some solid earth kingdom texture woven in. From Sokka she got a painting, which she couldn't see, so she got Yue to carve it into the ground below so she could at least feel it. "How artistic..." she said, her tone dripping with overflowing sarcasm, but Sokka still thanked her. The people who are immune to sarcasm are those who use it incessantly, she laughed. The others joined in, leaving Sokka in the dark. Yue gave her an ice statue of her, and said it would never melt.

Lastly, Suki presented her present. She had given Toph a pair of brown and gold fans, indicating that they help with earthbending. When asked how, she mysteriously smiled despite knowing Toph would not see it, and said, "You have to find out for yourself, like Katara did with her staff. Or alternatively you can question Aang." she glanced at Aang, who was fresh out of the ice and having Katara orbiting him like the Moon around Earth. Toph thanked her sister, her voice shaky from tears and gratitude. Then she skipped over to Aang, and asked him sweetly, "Do you know how to use these to earthbend?" When he shook his head, she stared up at him, pouting, and managed to get something out of him, "But Avatar Kyoshi might... But don't expect me to talk to her for you." Toph nodded, still bearing that expression, just a little more serious now. Katara laughed at how soft-hearted Aang was, but that was what she loved about him, along with a lot of other things, and slinked her arms over his shoulder to come together in front of his chest. Aang smiled at her, and reached behind to tickle her, causing her to release him. He got what he wanted; a pouting expression from Katara. It looked so much better on her, for her elongated feminine face was not made for that, unlike Toph's was. Aang turned to face her, and kissed her right in front of everyone. Except that she was still having fits of laughter, interrupting that kiss a few times. Eventually she calmed enough to kiss him back.

Like all parties, there was... Food! Three guesses who was stuffing his/her face with food...

Finally, the party was over, much to Toph's relief, as well as disappointment. She was stuffed from food (hint to last question), and very tired from standing. Suki said that Toph could share a room with her, but she insisted that they take Toph's room where she was most comfortable. Poppy moved into Suki's room. Standing in the middle of the room, Toph felt her fans. They had a cool surface and sharp edges, but they seen worn. There were scratch and scorch marks on one of the sides of both, and the other side had something dried and hard on. It was dried blood. Suki sat down after managing to settle her mother, and ask Toph what she thought of the fans. "Someone has owned them before. You?" she was frowning. Smiling, the other girl laughed and went to sleep. Toph decided to leave it for the morning, and fell back into her bed, beginning to snore immediately.

She was in a familiar place, but no one was there. Kyoshi Island? She thought, why am I here? Suddenly some monster with very strong and big footsteps approached her from behind, and she turned around, her fans in both hands, standing in her defense position. There was something light about that monster though, it was like Appa, light but heavy. The monster spoke, "Hello Toph Bei Fong." Toph nearly jumped out of her skin, but stood her ground and growled, "What are you? Who are you?" The monster smiled, and said, "I am Avatar Kyoshi." Toph bowed down deeply, and apologised. Kyoshi got her to arise, and she mustered up enough courage to ask the previous Avatar, "Erm... My friend... sister, gave me these pair of fans, but I have no idea how to use them to earthbend." Kyoshi smiled slightly, liking the little girl immediately. "I will not give you the answers, but I will guide you. Come." Toph felt the Avatar's footsteps get fainter and fainter, and decided to just follow.

They arrived at the beach, and Toph, being rather impatient, waved her fans in a circular motion, creating a small sandstorm, but was stopped by Kyoshi. "I'm sure you are very excited to try it out, but remember, you have to learn first. Congratulations on your first try. Now, what are these fans made of..."

Toph was shaken to consciousness by two strong hands grasping her shoulders. "Wake up, Toph, come on..." her eyes snapped open at the voice of her friend. Suki, the name wove its way into her mind, and she remembered that she was her sister. She mumbled, "What?" and got "You were going to crush your fans." for an answer. Sitting up suddenly, she felt around for the pair of metal plates, and finding herself holding them. "Metal!" she suddenly exclaimed, "I can use them to metalbend! And sandbend! Oh thank you Suki for this wonderful present!" she hugged her sister tightly, cutting off her air supply. Then she released her, "Hmm... But where did you get them in the first place?" "I took them along. They were Avatar Kyoshi's. The leaders of the Kyoshi warriors have been entrusted with them since she died, and they were told to be passed to the Avatars to come. But since she passed away, no one but you guys have visited the island. And when you did, Sokka was distracting me so I totally forgot about the task. Actually, I didn't remember it until you asked. But I can't take it from you now... Or can I?" "NO!" Toph hugged her two fans protectively, arousing laughter from Suki.

* * *

_Well, more on Avatar Kyoshi's fans in the next few chapters. I'm thinking more of Kataang next. What do you think? Reviewsssssss…_


	25. Full Moon Phase

_My last chapter for the week._

* * *

****

Full Moon Phase

Aang watched as Katara cried her heart out, his arms around her, stroking her back and trying to make her feel less guilty. Her scent was overflowing with sadness and guilt, and it made him sad just seeing, hearing and scenting her. A little while later, tears reduced to sobs, she rested her chin on his shoulders, still very much sorry for her actions.

"Shh... It's ok... I don't blame you, it was my fault..." Aang whispered into her ears.

Katara wriggled out of his embrace and looked away as he held her by her shoulders.

"It's not ok. What if I end up hurting you? Honestly, I have no idea why!" her mind reeled back to Toph's question and she looked out the window at the full moon, sighing, "You better get out of here." She said to Aang, who nodded.

Katara walked over to get her staff and stood in the balcony, waiting for it to come. It always happened on the second night of the full moon, but she was sure she could get it to work even during new moon with more meditation.

It came in the form of a strong wind, sweeping her up, as light coursed through her body and filled the world with light. Underneath her, Aang stood with Team Avatar, all of whom had come to watch Katara in the 'full moon state', as Sokka called it, for the first time.

She listened as the winds spoke to her. They were telling her things that she could not comprehend. She saw a shadow float towards her.

Team Avatar saw Yue fly up, her body glowing as well, and grasp the staff.

The two waterbenders circled each other in perfect harmony, tracing out the moon's figure. Light flooded out of the staff, blinding everyone. It seemed as though the sun had risen that night, except it was a hundred folds brighter. Up in the air, the moon spirit spoke, but only the two of them could hear.

"Finally we meet, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. I've been waiting to tell you, this state has been, unlike the Avatar state, for you to regain energy when you've lost a lot. The first time you entered it, it drained your energy faster than the moon could give, so you fainted. Your body is growing stronger, that's why you are here. Because you, are finally ready. From this moment on, this state will become what it had been made for, an attack mechanism. It is entered the same way the Avatar state is, but you can control it without going through the same chakra-opening sequence. Yue, I would like you to help her. Goodbye, but we'll meet again."

She faded back into the direction of the moon, just as Katara wanted to shout "Wait!"

Aang and Sokka were getting very worried, especially Sokka, whose wife and sister were out there pouring light out of their bodies.

Aang clutched on tight to his staff, thinking, what if something happened? She had never been up for that long, let alone with Yue.

Just as he was about to call her name and ask her to snap out of it, the two figures descended, the light slowly fading away. The two guys ran forward to catch their falling bodies, and Suki caught the staff, which fell out of Katara's hand. She held it, feeling its warmth, and walked over to where Aang was carrying Katara.

"Put me down, Aang, I can walk." Katara was protesting, but he only tightened his grip on her.

Secretly, she was enjoying him touching her lovingly, and leaned her head on his chest, giving in to the protection he insisted on giving her. Suki passed her staff to her, and everyone exited the room, as there was nothing else to see. All except Sokka. He laid the unconscious body of Yue's on the bed in Aang and Katara's room, and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Please be ok, Yue. Please wake up."

Aang walked over to him, putting Katara down, and laid a hand on his shoulder, "She'll be alright. This happened to Katara the first time, and she was out for a week. Yue will be different, seeing as she is the moon spirit..."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Do you really see me that weak?" Katara looked up from examining Yue with water, another skill she acquired from the Moonstaff, and glared into Aang's eyes as though trying to get into his mind and give him a reason to regret saying that.

"Nothing! I don't mean you're weak, just that she's the moon spirit, so she should be stronger during the full moon..."

"OH! So that's what you think!"

"No, what I meant to say was she is the moon spirit and you're just a more powerful waterbender..."

"Great, now you regret marrying me? Fine!" She threw up her arms and left the room, leaving Yue behind with the two boys.

Aang sat down and buried his head in the sheets, muffling his voice, "Why does this always happen?"

Now it was Sokka's turn to comfort Aang, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon."

Katara stomped down the hall and into the only unoccupied room- Sokka and Yue's. Sitting down on the bed, she thought over what had just happened. That was the second time in the two weeks she had lost her temper at Aang. It was as though some external force entered her and drove her against her love. That's it! She suddenly realised that what may keep them apart was her! That put her in a bad position. If she kept at shouting at him, he would eventually leave her. But if she left to prevent shouting at him more, they would still be separated. Then I'd just have to keep meditating and keep away, but also close enough, she decided. Yawning, she realised she was very tired, and fell back, and fell asleep, for the first time without Aang.

She woke up to his absence, and it quickly left her uneasy. Getting out of the bed real quick, she ran back into her room, not caring that there were three people sleeping there, and into Aang. He awoke at her impact, and smiled sleepily seeing her. She hugged him tightly, and he returned it, the two of them seizing the moment to make up for their mistakes. They didn't care that Sokka was still sleeping there, and Yue was lying on the bed, still unconscious. All that mattered was that the other half was there, the half that was connected in a kiss soon after.

Their bodies quickly moved to accommodate the other, the two moving as one. Aang twirled Katara's dark hair between his light and sensitive fingers, feeling their softness, and releasing a little of her scent trapped within the thin strands of that bunch that was in his hand. The threads of sweetness wove a cocoon around them, interwove with his scent, and found their way into both of their lungs. Deepening the kiss, Katara found her way to his head by touch, and enjoyed the sensation of his skin on hers. In that moment it was only them, them in their world, with each other, all other thoughts banished. Leaning into the frame of the bed beside them, the kiss was intensified as the pressure of the hard ice on their heads got to them. Aang shifted his position to push Katara against the ice, to feel the sensation of her body pressed on his. She didn't mind; she enjoyed it too, and used her arms that were already wrapped around him to pull him closer. They crushed each other, in a pleasant way, and stayed like that until Katara's lungs were so crushed they could not take in air anymore, and released her pressing hand slightly. He took that as a sign it was going too far, and stopped, as she breathed deeply.

As if on cue, a yawn came from the other side of the bed, signaling that another person has just awoken. The two of them stood up and straightened their clothing, and Katara bent a little water around her hands to pretend she had woken up early to check on Yue. Aang caught on, and bent some water into a basin and melted a little water into it. Just in time to see Sokka open his eyes.

* * *

_Ok, 5 reviews by Friday, or you know what happens. Muahahahahahaha……_


	26. Breakfast Mayhem

_An early Chinese new year present. Gong xi fa cai!! Although that is very hard with the economical crisis now… Even though I only got 2 reviews…_

_Close your eyes… Clear your mind of thoughts… Now when I snap my fingers you will forget all you know about Meditation arts, because I did not do any research on it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, kissing, or love. Or meditation._

* * *

****

Breakfast mayhem

Yue stirred a little, and all three eyes turned towards her. It has been a week and a half since the full moon rose, and it was a waning crescent now, hanging in the sky like a parenthesis.

Katara bent more water around her hands and placed them on Yue's head, "She's coming to. Get her some drinking water."

Her brother nodded and ran to the kitchen, where he had not been to for the past few days while watching his wife's still body, and got some water.

Aang stood by her, in case she needed something while Sokka was away. Yue moaned slightly, and she continued to work on her head. Sokka came back with a block of ice, and Katara motioned to Aang, who nodded and took the ice, bending it into the shape of a small cup holding water.

Sokka groaned, "Yeah, rub it in, Avatar, some of us can't bend even one element!"

"Sokka, watch what you say. I know you're tired and worried, but that doesn't mean you can shout at Aang."

The boy lowered his head into his arms, kneeling beside his wife again.

"Come on, Yue, wake! You can't leave me alone in this cruel world with bending freaks!" he eyed Aang.

Then he felt a soft pressure on his wrist.

"Hey, I can waterbend." a weak voice said.

"Yue! You're awake! Thank the spirits! Thank you Katara... And Aang" And he fell asleep on Yue, snoring loudly. She smiled.

Katara smiled as well, and bent the water away from her hands, and with a flick of her wrists, she got the cup from Aang's hands and slowly bent the water into Yue's pale lips, which invited the soft liquid. Katara left the couple alone, and went to the empty room, followed by Aang. She felt his arm sliding around her waist, pulling her in for a long, deep kiss, which she returned. Then she collapsed into the bed, extremely exhausted. He moved her into a more comfortable position, before climbing into bed beside her. Wrapping his arms around her delicate figure, he fell asleep, inhaling her scent.

Sokka woke up, not believing he had fallen asleep. He looked at the sleeping figure of his wife, wondering when she would wake up.

Oh shut up, Sokka, she's tired! He reprimanded himself.

"Good morning, Sokka."

"YUE! You're finally awake! I missed you!" he jumped up and gave her a big hug, followed by a kiss on her lips.

"Oh spirits, I missed being able to do that." he mumbled in their kiss, as he traced her jaw line with his fingers, kissing her roughly.

Yue kissed back, having regained enough energy, with that same amount of force and longing.

"Don't you ever go near Katara when she's in that state again. You were out for weeks!"

Yue raised an eyebrow, and he corrected his line, "Fine. Days!" she giggled, and pulled him back down for another kiss.

"So, how about some breakfast?" Sokka cocked his head, and Yue laughed.

"Don't you ever experience normality here? First its one meal a day, now the sun is not setting?!" an exaggerated voice exclaimed, and another calmly replied, "I'm sorry your fieriness, it is simply that we're no longer in the firenation anymore. Unless you want to go back now..." the voice teased playfully.

Yue descended the stairs to see what was going on, and was met by Zuko's fiery temper and Aang's light-hearted retorts. "Ok, that's enough fighting, guys..."

"YUE! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Ty Lee screamed, and the girls minus Katara, who already knew, ran over and squashed her in a group hug.

Mai had a relieved smile on her, and she said something about a change of topic. Toph nodded, agreeing that Zuko and the group's arguments have been lasting too long. Suki just smiled, knowing Sokka was going to finally come down. The breakfast table was just too normal without his sarcasm.

"Hey people, I know you're all excited to see me, please one at a time." Sokka's voice drifted from the stairs, and everyone groaned and returned to their seats, leaving Mai, who was helping Yue to hers.

Sokka opened an eye, and moaned, "Oh come on, I'm not that bad looking."

"Gee, weren't you supposed to have given up sarcasm a long time ago, along with your consumption of meat?" Toph wondered out loud, thinking back to that time when Aang first grasped earthbending, and he had been stuck. Aang laughed, and began telling the others, who were totally clueless. They began laughing immediately.

"Wait, you were behind that?" Toph only continued to laugh, and he growled, chasing her around the breakfast table.

After a few rounds, he was getting tired, and she was still laughing. That wretched laughter really got on his nerves, fueling him on until Yue finally took action.

"Sit down." she said firmly, freezing his feet in ice and bending him into his chair.

"Thanks, princess, but I had the situation all under control. I knew I was getting on his nerves. You should've felt that vibration he was giving off." she grinned, causing Sokka to growl, before Yue shut him up by binding his lips with hers.

His anger evaporated as his hunger got satisfied, and he began to push back. Aang smirked, and turned to kiss Katara, taking advantage of Sokka's distraction. Zuko didn't need another sign, his lips were occupied by Mai's even before he turned around. Ty Lee looked at Suki.

"Should we start kissing too?" No one could hold their laughter, and broke away from their partners laughing, just as Toph and Poppy came out with breakfast.

"Oh great! Food!" Sokka's eyes brightened significantly, causing Yue to break out laughing, and then, unable to resist, lay a soft kiss on his lips.

Now he was torn. His stomach wanted to eat, yet his mind wanted her. And he saw her, telling him to eat, so he did.

Katara frowned at him suspiciously, but ignored it after Aang stuffed something into her mouth.

"MMMMMM! Rhat aw oo rooing?!" she coughed, choking on the food, which tasted vaguely like meat. Aang panicked, and stood up, got behind her and picked her up, squeezing her until it came out and landed onto Toph's face. Toph turned slowly, wiping the mess from her face, eyes narrowed. Katara looked at her apologetically and nervously awaiting the explosion.

It came, eventually, just not like what she expected.

Toph slowly picked up a fish ball, and pretended to put it in her mouth, before it changed direction, flying towards Aang now, followed by a shriek, "FOOD FIGHT!!!"

Aang used an airball to stop the flying ball, but could not avoid the next piece-an octopus tentacle. So he decided to just shield himself. He saw that Katara had done the same, and was looking at him. The rest of the room was in total chaos, so the two of them took some food from the table and walked to a corner, with their shield still intact. Katara expanded her shield of ice once they settled down, and froze it, and Aang coated it with a layer of air, just in case Yue wanted to attack them. Next, to avoid the wrath of Toph, he bent all the earth beneath them away, so she couldn't see them. They enjoyed the show and ate their breakfast.

By now, Sokka was licking food off his face, and Yue was busy pelting Poppy with snow balls (cheat!) as she tried to block, while Ty Lee and Suki were exchanging a generous serving of flying sea prunes. Toph ran around, covering everyone she passes with bread crumbs which stuck onto the wet mess each of them was. Katara obviously enjoyed the show, leaning against Aang, whose hands were wrapped around her. When Ty Lee let out an ear-splitting scream, Katara got so surprised she hid her head in his chest, and soon felt his hand oscillating up and down her back.

Looking up a little, she saw his rose-quartz coloured eyes glancing into her own. He smiled a little, personally inviting her to straighten herself and push him against the wall with a strong pressure against his lips. She enjoyed being on top. Aang craned his neck to kiss back, not allowing her to escape.

The two of them lain together, Katara on top, kissing furiously, and she waved her hands to thicken the ice, making it opaque. Aang pulled her hands back and rubbed them, relaxing a while to release her lips to say, "You've been using these hands for bending too long."

And he pulled her back in to kiss her, before she pushed him down, and breathed, "You know, you're actually right. So how should I use them?" she smiled, and pretended to think, causing a very impatient Aang to pull her down. She finally found a use for her hands, as she ran one down his back, and the other to just rub his head. They settled on his chest, and pressed down, supporting her body.

Toph stopped running. "Hey, where are Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen? I can't feel them."

That made everyone stop too, and look around. They were gone!

Sokka immediately rushed up the stairs and barged into their empty room, expecting to catch them red-handed, but only got an empty room. He headed back down. Meanwhile, Katara just happened to sense that something was wrong, slipped into the ice, and saw all that. She broke away from Aang and opened her eyes, placing a finger over his mouth.

Once Sokka left the room, she bent a way back to their room through the ice and both of them made their way back, with Aang closing the tunnel behind them and collapsing the little chamber in the corner. Once in their room, Katara went out into the balcony and closed her eyes, beginning to meditate. Aang did the same, but occupying the other side of the balcony. Through meditation, Katara became the ice, and calmed herself down from the excitement before. She also learnt to control her temper, which she had lost over the past few months due to her having strayed from her motherly duties. In truth, she had locked up much of her more intense emotions before, and the first time she let them out since her mother...was that day she found Aang in the iceberg. The day that changed my life forever, she thought, smiling.

Then she realised her mistake of not detaching herself from her emotions.

Sighing, she attempted it again, and found a thin blue line from the centre of her mind's eye, leading out, but she ignored it.

Aang finished meditating and walked over to Katara, who was staring nowhere, her hands fixed in airbender meditating position.

He bent down and said, "You know, you're supposed to close your... Eyes! What happened to your eyes?!"

He shook her wildly, horrified by what he saw. That caused a massive earthquake in her inner world.

Colour returned to her eyes, and she held a hand against her head, looking up at her assailant with a sphere of ice in her right hand ready to be fired. Her throbbing head finally registered that it was her husband who was before her, hands on her shoulder.

"Oh it's you." she breathed a sigh of relief and returned the globe of water to its original position.

"Well, why did you disturb me?"

Aang was still bearing the terrified expression, and he was stuttering, "Your... Eyes..."

Katara realised she had forgotten to close them, and she covered her mouth.

"Oh no... Aang, please, I'm still here!" It was her turn to shake him, and his head slowly turned to face her.

She kissed him harshly, hoping that would work. And she knew it did, when he reached behind her and kissed her back. Katara pulled away and asked him, "You ok?"

Aang, shook his head, and said, "What happened to your eyes? They were lifeless, like Toph's. It was scary, you know!"

At that, he shuddered, and Katara hugged him, apologizing furiously. Aang held her away from him, and smiled. The next thing she knew, her body was pressed up against his warm one, and they were locked together by their kiss.

Halfway through, his lips left hers for a second, and he kissed her neck, muttering, "You're forgiven."

And he returned to her, deepening the kiss. Her arms were around his neck, and his hands were on her waist, and they stood up. Katara noticed they were at the same height, and that she on longer needed to look down to kiss him anymore. Their lips went in search of each other, and met between them, contacting intensely and freeing their hands. Katara's hands roamed his back, pressing him against herself. Aang was massaging her back gently, slightly tickling her when they reached her waist, causing soft outbursts which made the kiss more passionate. Suddenly, the door crashed open.

* * *

_Muhas a cliffhanger. Review 5 times by the end of Chinese new year holidays and you would get to see the next chapter (i.e. by Tuesday). Happy Chinese new year!!_


	27. Waterbending Part 1: Peace

_I've decided to be nice. Even if I only got 3 reviews. I knew this would happen. Anyways, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. But I do own my Book 4 and 5._

* * *

**Waterbending Part 1: Peace**

The smooth flowing of water trailed in a spiral manner around the thin metal in her hand, circling it and eventually reached her like it had its own life. Beside her, a male version stood, as the group of 10 were surrounded by an army of a hundred. Earth Kingdom. They engraved its proud nature in every move they make. There were more coming. On her other side, a girl, handling her two weapons, side by side with her sister. And fire. Behind her, a spirit, reincarnated, stood her ground with fire. The battle has come.

________________________________

_-Flashback-_

"Got you two..." Sokka shouted, but trailed off when he realised nothing was going on with the two of them.

His jaw dropped when the two stationary figures turned to look at him, rather angry.

"Sorry... Carry on." and he tiptoed out, careful not to disturb the two already angry meditating teens.

Once out, he facepalmed himself, thinking he was so stupid and always jumping to conclusions. For once, he realised his true self. I will not be so hot-headed from now on, he thought to himself firmly, as he saw Yue approach him. Suddenly an urge to taste those delicious lips of hers arose, and he just ran to her and swept her off her feet, kissing her fully. He felt her arms find their way around his neck, pulling his head down so that she could return the kiss, and began to walk back to their room.

________________________________

Katara let out a breath, and looked at Aang, who was making absolutely no attempt to hide his amusement.

Between the bursts of laughter, he said, "Mad... Genius..."

She looked at him as if she were angry with him, but he saw right through her, and the laughing syndrome spread. Pretty soon, though, they ended up kissing passionately, redirecting all that energy into something useful.

________________________________

"Mai, are you done? You're been inside since 2 hours ago!"

The impatient firelord-on-vacation grumbled through the thin metal plate of a door, and received a reply, "I bet you would spend more time in here if your hair had been drenched in sea prune juice and had sea prunes for ornaments as a free sample!" She shouted, thinking back to about 2 hours ago, when Zuko spent only about 5 minutes in the toilet and came out still rather sticky.

A few more minutes later, she finally came out, her body wrapped in a bright red robe, as she ignored the fuming 18-year-old and headed for her wardrobe.

He grabbed her by her wrist, and pulled her in for a kiss.

When she finally recovered from her shock, she pushed him away and pointed to the bathroom, speaking firmly, "Go and bathe properly and I'll kiss you."

Zuko nodded like a little kid following his mother's orders. When he came out, he was greeted by a set of warm lips and a fiery scent which fried his lungs.

Caught off guard, he unknowingly allowed her to ruffle his wet hair, and slip her hand around him to feel his bare back. Acting on pure instinct, he undid her buns, and the excess hair fell around them, cloaking their faces, as a spark between their touching bodies developed. The energy from the spark flowed within each of their veins, connecting them by blood. Zuko could read her thoughts, which were clearly of himself. Similarly, Mai could feel fire in her veins, and ferocity coursing through her nerves, just like he did whenever he firebent or kissed her. This connection was due to come in handy...

________________________________

**A month later:**

Suki was outside, training Toph on the more advanced techniques of using a fan, seeing as she picked the skills up rather quickly. At the same time, she was devicing her own methods of metalbending the fan into useful weapons, like knives and darts. She was gradually getting better at her control of metal from a distance, and could now feel vibrations through metal. Meanwhile, Suki was adopting some of Toph's metalbending moves and adapting them to strengthen her own attacks, so that way, both were gaining knowledge and skill. Often, though, she lost to Toph, having her fan be stolen and then used against her.

"I hope there's lots of metal in the next battle. They'll be dead."

She said, and Suki agreed, "Then I can finally fight with my fan. Right?"

But her sister had already headed back in. She sighed, and followed the girl to get her fan back. To her surprise, Toph had already fallen asleep, and her pair of fans was clutched tightly in her chest, while Suki's had been placed neatly at her fan-case. She sat down, and fell asleep beside Toph.

That day, while she had been dreaming, she saw Avatar Kyoshi. They trained again, as Toph started to detect traces of vibrations through her fans. However, those were rather familiar vibrations, and when she properly felt through her feet, she realised Suki was there!

"Erm... Where am I? Wait, isn't this Kyoshi Island? Toph! What are you doing here? Oh look, I got my fans back!"

Suki looked behind Toph, where there was something that looked more alive than what she had been raised seeing- the Avatar Kyoshi statue. Except, this was the real person herself, or at least, in this dream. She quickly got on one knee, the traditional way of bowing to ancestors or statues (which have come to life). In her heart, she felt genuinely sorry and guilty for having abandoned the Kyoshi warriors for her own dreams.

Kyoshi seemed to think otherwise, as she walked over and tapped the kneeling warrior who was still blaming herself for not only leaving Kyoshi Island, but also giving Toph the deceased Avatar's fans, which rightfully belonged to Aang. Suki looked up at the figure before her, and got up, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Suki." She turned her head slightly to get a glimpse of the Avatar, and saw a flame of emotion in her eyes which she was not unfamiliar with.

Love. As seen in Poppy's eyes, as seen in Iroh's eyes.

And sadness, as the spirit opened her mouth to say something else.

Toph was confused.

________________________________

Poppy was at the site of the crash, where the firenation ship from about a hundred years ago. She thought back to Sokka's story about how Aang had gotten Katara to go in with him, and hesitated. Shaking her head, she rubbed her hands together, partly out of habit, partly because this place was so cold! She began working on the ship, taking the thing apart.

After about two hours of that, the area around where the ship had originally been was scattered with metal bits, and what was left of the ship was merely the ice which had been holding it up for the past century. Poppy walked over to the biggest piece, and began to bend it into a new shape, creating a barrier on the tip of the ice which the city was perched on. It was so high, the only way to get up was by airbending. Luckily, the last airbender was a friend of hers.

When she finished the first part of the wall, she stood back to admire it, and began to work. To her dismay, it blocked out most of the sunlight, so she took it down and tried to think of other ways to use the metal that would benefit these people.

________________________________

Ty Lee was in the hospital, which had expanded from a hut to a full-sized building with rooms and all. Since more people have started living there, the number of healers increased.

Unfortunately, it also meant the number of injured increased. Injuries ranged from frost bites to burns, from scratches to severe opening of wounds from work and all other things. Lately she had been spending more time at the poisoning rooms, blocking poisons from spreading by blocking the chi, before bringing the person to a healer, or Katara, if she was around. She thought back to a year ago, when she first betrayed Azula to save Mai. Before that, she had used her skill to hurt people or render them powerless. And now, she was making up for her lack of judgment.

She walked around the hospital, along a very familiar route which she passed everyday. It was as though she had become a resident healer who wasn't even a waterbender. Everyone came to know her as the poison-stopper.

Eventually she reached her destination-the poisoned healer's waiting room. Looking around, she started at the worst looking injury, and started work immediately.

There were plenty of urchin poisoning, as well as an assortment of other poisoning, ranging from puffer fish to ink poisoning. Apart from blocking the poisons, she also acted as the healer's personal reference, advising him or her on who had a worst poisoning, as some symptoms were not as obvious.

In the middle of the day, Katara dropped by, with Aang tagging along, refusing to let her out of his sight (prevention from withdrawal symptoms, not out of suspicion or jealousy!).

The healer on duty looked relieved, and gave her one of the most recent yet fatal case, which Katara worked on at once. She bent a little water from the floor below and made it into a knife, slitting the patient's arm, where he had been poisoned, open.

Then she bent the blood from his veins, until where his chi had been blocked, extracting the poison along with it, and then grabbing the blood bag that Aang was holding she gave the man back all the blood he had lost.

All the while, Aang was staring at her face, her expression frowned in concentration. He was crouched on the other side of the man she had been working on, admiring how her face suited and looked so perfect no matter the expression.

The man was a fisherman, who had been bitten by a snake-fish which had somehow found its way onto his boat. He screamed when he found it, the sudden noise frightening the creature, causing it to bite him.

Aang watched as Katara placed her hand over the small but she made, healing the flaw. As she did her work, he sighed, and she looked up.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

She narrowed her eyes, and he said, "Oh, I was staring? Oops..."

He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, looking away, but could not help but turn back to enjoy the view of her beautiful features.

Must not make any noise, or she'll ban me from looking at her again, he thought.

Katara finished with the man and looked up, catching him staring again. She laughed at his dreamy look, with his wide-stretched mouth and lowered eyelid. It was really hard to believe it was the Avatar she was looking at, and much less her husband.

How many people actually end up finding the Avatar in an iceberg after a whole century, and manage to have their heart stolen by that particular person, all in one lifetime!

Ty Lee saw that Katara and Aang were staring at each other over the guy's body, and decided to quietly just drag the man away. She accidentally disturbed Katara, causing the girl to lose balance and tumble onto Aang, scattering the couple over the floor. They lay there, sprawled, Katara squashing the poor Avatar, who was struggling to breathe. She apologised and got off him, laughing, while Ty Lee slipped away, thinking, they'll thank me for it someday...

Aang felt evil, and tickled his wife, who was still lying on the floor beside him. It was payback for depriving him of air, and it was also fun watching her roll around on the floor helplessly. Luckily they were alone, or Katara would not have let him get away with it so easily.

The couple helped a little more while waiting for Ty Lee to finish, walking home with her. As the three tired souls walked down the streets, greeted by and greeting the other villagers, looking at shops and products.

When they reached home, it was 'dinner time'. However, no one was cooking.

Katara searched through the ice for everyone, finding Poppy out of the house, and Toph and Suki upstairs sleeping. Zuko and Mai, though, were out of range, and Yue was upstairs, wondering when she'd see the moon again.

She got back into her body, shaking her head and collapsed into Aang's arms. Even though this was not the first time she had seen through the ice, it still made her dizzy from coursing through the frozen water. It was easier with water, as it was liquid, not solid.

Ty Lee skipped on ahead to make dinner, and Aang settled her into a chair at the table, still not letting go of her. He played with her hair while massaging her temples. She tried again, wanting to find Sokka this time. It was harder, even though he was only upstairs, sleeping as usual.

I am going to have to practise more on that, she made a mental note to train the next day. Opening her eyes to meet Aang's, she added to her note, and bring Aang along for emergency.

With her eyes, she told him she wanted to go to their room.

Surprisingly, he did, either having received the message or having thought of it at the same time.

She closed her eyes again, letting him carry her up, feeling his arms on her back and under her legs, and leaned into him, letting his scent do a little to calm her throbbing head.

Katara felt the two arms give way and she landed onto a soft ground, curling up in pain (headache is very vicious). She felt the side of the bed dent as Aang sat down beside her, looking at her with sorrow in his already stormy eyes.

At that moment, all she could think of was her staff, and she groaned softly, "Staff..."

He heard something and put his hand on her forehead gently, asking, "What is it?"

Raising a hand forcefully, she pointed to the general direction of the staffs, before dropping her hand. He nodded, and went to retrieve her staff, giving it to her.

As the staff contacted her palm, she began to glow, her body straightening to full length facing the ceiling. Aang shielded his eyes and held her hand tightly to prevent her from going into full attack mode due to her headache. The wind was calming, and her eyes closed, shutting off all light pouring from them. Her grip on the staff loosened, and it rolled to a stop at his knees. She opened her eyes, the ocean in them flooding Aang's mind.

"Thank you." she whispered, and he bent down to kiss her, at the same time nudging the staff into safety. As the two of them laid on the bed, kissing deeply, Katara's finger brushed the orb atop the staff, causing it to flicker. Neither of them noticed, and the kiss became more passionate, built upon a strong foundation of their love and decorated with other emotions accumulated over the years they had been together.

And the dinner bell rang...

_-End flashback-_

* * *

_If this doesn't make sense, go read the 4__th__ book. Flashback continues in next chapter. Kataang fans, this is Kataang in the coming chapters. There will be so much Kataangst you'll feel sick from it. I have the next two chapters written already…_

_Please review!!_


	28. Waterbending Part 2: Meditation

_A very short chapter, put in to increase the suspense. And as response to some comments, I shall try making it less dense, so review to tell me if I did it right..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar… I am so sick of saying that._

* * *

****

Waterbending pt 2: Meditation

_-Flashback-_

The moon neared its peak. Katara sat within the world she had fabricated, set aside for meditation. But before that, she decided to practice a little, closing her eyes and letting her mind run through the ice, watching the group have dinner downstairs, listening in on Aang's jokes from a hundred years ago and Sokka's sarcastic comments.

She returned to a headache free sensation, feeling proud of herself for having mastered the ice-vision, and began meditating.

It started out with her getting a glimpse of the blue thread-like line still leading out of her mind, which disappeared after a while. She saw nothing, and began to breathe more evenly, becoming the ice. Its cool calmed her, relaxing her.

Suddenly it felt cold.

She opened her eyes, but still saw nothingness. In her body her pair of faded eyes stared out, and she saw four people approach her in her mind.

The figures turned out to be Suki, Yue, Zuko and Aang. But there was something about all of them-all their eyes were emitting light.

They spoke simultaneously, their voices layered over each others, and it freaked her out. All of them sounded like they were in the avatar state, except maybe Aang was really in it, as he was the Avatar.

Downstairs, Sokka, Ty Lee and Mai were scared at the sight of their loved ones and friends having glowing eyes and stuff.

Only Poppy seemed alright, but even she was terrified inside, as she suppressed the urge to just rush over to her daughter and shake her.

Toph was totally oblivious to everything, only finding it a little weird that Zuko's heartbeat was that calm, and Yue's had sped up a little. And the fact that the whole table was quiet.

Automatically, she assumed that Zuko and Sokka were kissing their wives, and everyone else was acting normal for once.

"On the night of the full moon, a century of hatred would unleash itself again. It will come."

Everyone heard that, including Katara, and suddenly the four of them faded into the distance, and at the table, the four of them returned to normal. They seemed as though nothing had happened, and were puzzled as to why there were people staring at them.

After the four of them disappeared, Katara sought out the watch tower, and saw a whole-navy sized shipment sailing for the South Pole. The flag that was flying-the Earth Kingdom's green one. From the looks of their progress, they will reach shore by dawn.

Her eyes regained colour, and she bent the floor beneath her open, dropping into the kitchen, and rushed out to the dinner table to 9 very shocked faces.

"Earth Kingdom... Ships... Coming..." was all they could catch within the string of words that was coming out of her mouth.

But it was enough to set them into panic mode. The 5 benders at the table stood up and Aang and Toph ran upstairs to get their weapons, along with Sokka and Suki. All of them met in the front yard, an unspoken message traveled within them, and they set out for the direction of the firenation ship, awaiting the incoming navy-like mob.

Dawn came, even though night never fell. Team Avatar plus extension got into a formation, with the benders generally in front, with the exception of Suki and Yue. Katara and Toph stood in the middle, Aang to the left of Katara and Suki to the right of Toph. Yue was right behind Katara, with Sokka behind Aang. Zuko stood right behind Toph, with Poppy to his right. Their last line of defense-Mai and Ty Lee, who were set to fire.

The battle has come.

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

_There you go. A very short chapter!! Review to find out what happens next!_


	29. Waterbending Part 3: Sacrifice

_This chapter is actually very much dry stuff. I think it's mixed up, so if you find it a little messy, too bad._

_Disclaimer: I don't own bloodbending._

* * *

**Waterbending pt 3: Sacrifice**

As the army descended the ships and opened fire, so did Toph. With a few practiced strokes of her fingers she bent her fan into liquid metal, spreading it over the floor, and found what she had been looking for. Smiling confidently, she twisted her ankles expertly, locking onto the floor and began to bend.

Poppy watched her daughter, and got what she was driving at immediately, and began to help, bending the metal around the girl to protect her from incoming blasts.

This set off the next series of aimless firing from the earth kingdom navy ships, and everyone began to attack and defend.

At some point, all the ships disintegrated, sending half of the rebellion into the sea without any form of float.

Aang realised that, and secured them in an iceberg, keeping them alive, yet disabling their bending and any other form of weapon system.

All hell broke loose as each of the team faced about 10 times their number.

Mai watched everyone's back, pinning down anyone who might be sneaking up on her friends.

Ty Lee tried a different approach, taking care of the people who were sneaking up on her friends with a more direct approach, blocking their chi.

The benders were having a little more luck, taking down a few men at a time with their bending. Sokka, on the other hand, was just swinging his sword around at whoever came near his wife, his sister or his brother-in-law.

Suki protected her mother; with no earth she couldn't see anyone, unlike Toph, who had the metal from the ships lay on the ice thick.

Zuko was not caring at all, forming a ring of fire around himself, burning anyone and anything approaches.

Suddenly all movement ceased, and the bloody ice accentuated the silence.

It wasn't the Earth Kingdom people who were not moving.

It was Team Avatar, stripped of their ability to control their bodies anymore.

The crowd of uniform-clad men split to reveal a white-haired hag, and Katara spat out, "Hama" The woman's cracked lips parted, revealing two rows of white teeth, and she spoke. "Yes, child."

She turned her attention to the kid standing right behind the waterbender.

"Avatar. You will pay for your acts of betrayal. For not killing the firelord, whose ancestors and offspring have caused the people of this world to suffer for a whole century."

Rage blazed like wildfire in her blue eyes, lighting them up like Azula's flames, and she further tightened her grip on Katara, forcing a tear out of the girl.

"You will suffer what we have all gone through, and I DON'T CARE EVEN IF IT IS ONLY A LITTLE OF WHAT I HAVE GONE THROUGH, AS LONG AS YOU SUFFER!" She clenched her fist, and Katara screamed.

Aang's heart broke to hear it, and it forced him into Avatar state, triggering four reactions. The air around Yue, Zuko and Suki began to pick up speed as well, and the four of them surrounded Katara, who was also beginning to enter her version of the Avatar state.

Hama's eyes widened, and realised that she had not seen 5 Avatar states coming. Then she smiled, releasing the waterbender, and focused all her energy on the four orbiting Avatars.

Katara felt like she had regained control over her limbs, and hit her staff on the ice, immersing herself within the ice. She wove her way through, and whichever man she saw was the enemy, her body would raise her hands, and he would be cut off from the mainland.

While her eyes glowed, no one could see she was not seeing from them, or that she had gone back, having separated all the other rebels from them except Hama, who still had Aang, Yue, Suki and Zuko.

As she returned, her eyes narrowed, and her mouth closed.

Holding her staff in her right hand, she raised her left, and bound Hama. "Let go of my friends!"

The woman smiled evilly, and said, "Oh I don't intend on hurting them."

Upon hearing that, Katara loosened her grip enough to let Hama deal one final stroke. She picked up the four Avatars' blood, and brought her hands together at full speed.

At once the four of them bent against their will, sending knives of their elements towards Katara. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Aang crying as he did that, and the others were trying very hard to control their motion.

She bound Hama again, but that did not stop the flying weapons, so her staff contacted the ice, building a shield around her.

It blocked off most of the knives, but the fire knives burnt their way through, and she heard a voice cry, "No!"

An invisible force hit her, along with a burning one. Both the air and fire knives got through, slicing her arms and clothes.

When she was sure the knives have stopped coming, she undid her shield, still holding onto Hama.

"Run! Go! Before she controls you again!" She shouted to her friends and family.

Instead of heading away, Aang came towards her, and said in a gentler tone, "I will not leave you! Do you remember the prophecy?"

The others nodded in agreement. At that moment, Katara felt Hama fight her control, and turned her attention towards her, not realising that the whole of Team Avatar had come to stand behind her in a circle. They linked hands, with Suki and Aang holding her.

The circle glowed like a full moon, and Hama fell to her knees, begging for mercy. Katara was hesitating, and before you knew it, she was on the floor.

A whole group of people have come out of nowhere. It was a small group of firenation people. Led by Azula.

Zuko's eyes widened, and asked, "Wha... How?"

Azula shifted her attention to her brother, "I am a clever girl. I snuck out of prison and put someone in my place. That place is so dark you can't even see if I light a fire. Now the whole prison is searching for that man." she laughed evilly.

Aang looked at the girl, limp in his arms. She was kneeling on the floor, having been struck by something. Suddenly she looked up at the sky, and lightning came out of her mouth. Aang's eyes widened, and tried to set her on the floor, but she stood up again. Hama, having been released, was gathering her strength. Katara got struck again, this time by a double stroke. As she collapsed again, her body stood, either unable to fall or having recovered again.

Aang let go of Katara, and went on a one-to-one battle with Azula, deflecting all her lightning. He tried to freeze her to the ground, but she merely jumped out of the way as the ice touched her feet. Then she dropped onto the floor, and behind her Ty Lee stood, hands in position. This set the firenation soldiers off, as they shot fire out of their fists with every approaching step.

Poppy said, "You guys take care of Katara. I'll deal with these people." Toph offered to help, and the two of them bent the metal beneath the group of firenation people to surround them, so if they firebent they would burn themselves.

Meanwhile, Katara, having lost Aang's support, just stood there, unable to escape Hama's grip.

The circle dimmed as the full moon phase was disturbed, and Katara's will broke down. When Poppy and Toph broke from the circle, it dimmed even further. Hama laughed, and held onto Katara's body with one hand, and bending the iceberg of her navy towards land. Yue stepped out to stop her, permanently sealing the iceberg to the ocean floor, but at a costly price.

Suki and Zuko were the only other people in Avatar state who remained in the circle.

Suki held on tight to Katara, but Hama was summoning the girl away, making it harder and harder to keep her within her grasp. Zuko saw that, and bent some fire from his feet, shooting them at Hama, who merely raised an ice wall to deflect the attack.

The sky lit up with a separation of blue and red energy. Aang was taking Azula's bending away. As blue took over red, Hama tightened her control over Katara, successfully forcing her from the circle, and it stopped glowing completely.

Now free from duty, Zuko firebent at Hama with fierce intensity, and even managed to waterbend her to the ice.

Suki saw that, and helped, freezing Hama to the ice. But they have never waterbent before, and did not know about binding techniques, so Hama still held control over Katara with her wrists. She raised her left hand, enveloping the remaining circle with ice, before freeing herself, and standing up.

Azula's will was putting up a good fight, delaying and diverting Aang's attention, while Hama pulled Katara apart from inside. From her wounds blood flowed, resulting in quick blood lost. The ice she was standing on quickly flooded with blood, spilling over to where Aang was standing. He turned around, still struggling with Azula, but saw his wife loosing blood quickly.

A burst of rage forced Azula's energy out of the way, replacing it with blue, and she fell to the ground. Using an air blast, he knocked Hama down, and bound her whole with ice.

Katara fell into her pool of blood.

The Moonstaff head hit the ice.

The orb shattered, and water flowed out.

Aang freed the others.

Everyone rushed to Katara.

The water from the fountain contacted with her wound, and it glowed. Some of it found its way into her near empty veins, just as her wounds were sealed.

Sokka was crying over his sister's motionless body, and though they did not show it, everyone else was sad at the lost of a member of Team Avatar, especially since it was the girl who had found Aang. It was Aang who had been hit the hardest, having lost a second loved one, triggering him into an uncontrollable Avatar state, despite having just wound down from it a while ago. As the air became wind, and wind became a cyclone, all the others could do was watch and defend themselves from him.

No one made an attempt to stop him; they knew only one person could, and she was dead.

Aang flew over to where Hama was being secured, and lowered himself, placing his hand on her forehead, as the sky filled with energy again, split by light blue and purple energy.

This time, the blue took over in about two seconds, for it was fueled by grief and anger.

The Avatar state died down, because Aang was exhausted. He fell on the ground, kneeling in the middle of nowhere.

"Aang! Come! Look!" Suki's voice came from behind him, but he shook his head.

No one could revive from the dead, and he knew that.

"Katara! She's waking up!" That caught his attention, and he got up and ran to where she was.

Her eyes were barely open, and when they opened further, Aang gasped.

Katara turned to face the source of the sudden sound, taking in his face and voice, "Hi Aang. What happened?"

Aang was speechless, and decided to just give up trying to speak, merely hugging her tight.

He held her by her shoulders, and have her a full scan, stopping at her eyes. They were silver, without so much as a tint of blue, as though she was not in there.

"What happened to your eyes?"

"That's funny, didn't you ask me that before?" But the others grabbed her back and examined them.

"He's right. Your eyes are different! They're white!" Mai said, and Aang shot back, "Silver!"

"Fine, silver. But the point is, why?" And Katara was just sitting in the middle of them, wondering what on earth they were talking about.

She looked down at her dress, stained with blood, the sight of it cleared her mind and she remembered everything.

"Aang, where did you get the water for the fountain?"

"From the spirit oasis. Why... Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed, and he remembered the glow.

He hugged her and attempted to kiss her, only to be rejected. "What are you doing?!" Katara pushed him away, brows knitted in confusion.

* * *

_A little cliffhanger to get you people to review. I'm not sure if there will be a forth part to waterbending, but there will definitely be a next chapter. Don't ask me what happened to Katara's eyes, I will not answer. This whole book is on it. Deal with it. Next chapter very very very dry, absolutely no fluff (subject to change)_

_Review^.^_


	30. Soul of Ice

_Ok, so erm, a little strand of fluff, which became nothing in this chapt, but that doesn't give you any reason not to review! Chapter title adapted from "Last Christmas" by Wham. I liked it so I used it. Don't kill me if you don't like Wham or that song..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!! And I did not copy water-blooded-ness from anywhere._

* * *

**Soul of Ice**

Aang felt hurt, and wondered if she had changed her mind about him. "Katara what's wrong?"

"Why did you do that?" she replied in a monotonous voice.

"Katara you're really scaring me now. Knock it out!"

He was becoming desperate, and put a hand on her shoulder, only to be pushed away again, this time with a "Don't you ever touch me again! I am a girl!" Aang was shocked at how he could hear the exclamation in her even and emotion-less voice, but didn't have any time to think about it, for Katara was heading back to the house, with Sokka supporting her.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see who it was. It was his earthbending master, and she sat down beside him.

"There is something wrong with sugar queen since she revived. It's almost as though she has lost all her feelings. And her blood is much louder than before. Like unusually and unignorably loud."

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. You tell me. I saw four Avatar states and one Full moon phase just now."

"Wait, four? "Yeah, you, Zuko, Yue and Suki. Didn't you see?" Aang's eyes widened. "Maybe I should talk to Roku about this..." he said and absent-mindedly wandered back to the house, into his room and to the balcony.

Sitting down, he closed his eyes and his tattoos began to glow, sending him into the spirit world. Roku met him there.

"Avatar Roku! I have two very important things to ask you! First..." Aang rushed through his words, but was stopped by Roku.

"I know why you came. I just don't have all the answers. Now, about the four Avatar states, it was the spirits who wanted to help you and that girl, your wife."

"But why those three?" Aang asked, and prompted Roku into explaining more, "As you know, of all people, the Avatar is the bridge between the spirit and physical world. Similarly, Avatars past would be able to visit the physical world with the help of a body. And not just any body. You see, the Moon was the first waterbending Avatar, and Zuko is my great grandson."

"But I thought..."

"On his mother's side." he said before Aang could finish.

The younger Avatar nodded, and shut up. "Suki is directly related to Avatar Kyoshi, as Zuko is to me. She is the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, who is chosen by blood, above everything else. Of course, skill is required, but blood, that is the most important. Suki was not chosen by blood, even though she was related to Kyoshi. She is the direct descendent of that Avatar, by her mother's side, thus not being recognised as one. Instead, it was her skill, as there was no other person who is related to Kyoshi."

Aang nodded, understanding that for the Avatar to travel back to the physical world, the body used must be either the present Avatar, or someone blood-related to him or her.

"But what about Katara? What's wrong with her?"

His reply was a sigh, followed by a short line, "I don't know. Perhaps it is temporary... Due to her...ahem...period of unconsciousness."

But Avatar Roku was wrong. Katara did not show any emotions even weeks after their meeting. She even put up an ice wall separating the bed into two, complaining that Aang always came over and touched her.

A few times he tried to talk to her, ask her what happened, but she wouldn't answer, either saying, "What? I'm perfectly normal." or just ignoring him.

This is worst than Mai, he thought.

One morning, he found her in their room, meditating quietly. It was really easy for her now, having no feelings whatsoever, so she thought little of everything. Sneaking up on her, he bent the water around, freezing her to the ice. When she realised what happened, she couldn't move a finger. Aang leaned on the balcony, facing her.

"Ok. Do you feel anything now?" he asked, poking her.

"You mean apart from you touching me again? No." she said flatly, those silver eyes that were once blue penetrated his, and he saw nothing in them.

That scared him, and he asked, "No? No anger? Hatred? Even irritation?"

"What's that?"

He noticed she made no attempt to escape either, unlike four weeks before, when if he froze her, she would either try to bend her way out, or manipulate him into doing so. Speaking of bending, she hardly did any of that too. Sure she practised, but when he tried to pester her again and again, she did not chase him out of the room, only shut him out of her mind. It was as though she had lost her soul.

He remembered that time when she told Haru's mum, "To ask Haru not to earthbend is like asking me not to waterbend!" And to think that she hardly did nowadays.

Aang thought hard. What would make her really mad at me? Well, I could scratch her, he looked at her completely blank expression. She could go visit Koh now and still come out with a face, he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Katara cocked her head to one side, causing Aang to chuckle again. She looks really cute like that, he thought as he bent some water, and froze it to become a sharp object.

"I'm really sorry to have to do this, Katara." Aang whispered in her ear, and brought the sharp point down and contacted her arm. A gash opened up, and he was surprise at what came up. It wasn't red, but silvery, and when he tried to bend it, he could! It was water!

"K... Katara... You're water-blooded! How... Did some water get inside while you were healing?"

"Hey, Aang!!" a voice shouted from outside, and when it came closer, he realised it was Yue, holding a scroll in her hands. "Listen to this..."

Katara listened in, trying to figure out what 'human emotions' meant. When Yue finished, she did ask, and also requested herself be released.

The spirit tried to come up with a coherent answer, "Human Emotions is feelings. Like sadness, happiness, love, hatred, surprise, and so on. It happens when something else happens which triggers it."

But Katara didn't understand, for she felt nothing, such that she could not relate.

"Wait, if you don't have any feelings, why did you keep telling me to stop touching you? I mean, you don't feel irritated, angry, uncomfortable or what, right?" Aang thought he had found a loophole in my story. But no, I'm always right when it comes to my story.

Katara shook her head, and said, "Why would you touch me for no reason? It didn't make sense for a random person to touch me, so I separated the bed. Sure you call yourself my husband, but what makes you one? What you call love, which I do not feel?" Aang grumbled.

"Oh yeah, Yue, can you please heal her? I kind of cut her. And look! She bleeds water! It must have happened when she healed!"

"Her veins were nearly empty at that time! So she had been surviving on spirit water all this while!" Yue exclaimed while she worked on Katara's arm. "And blood makes us have emotions, but she has none! (just ignore the scientifically incorrect part, this is not our world!) But how do we get her blood back into her veins?"

Both teens shrugged, and Yue left to return the scroll, leaving Aang with the waterbender.

Aang twirled his finger behind his back, binding Katara to the ice again, and gestured to the fountain. "Do you remember this?" She nodded vaguely, still searching for the memory, and found it; or at least she thought she did. "You made it, for our engagement. Although I'm still not clear about why I even agreed to it in the first place..."

That caused him to sigh. Of all things she had to lose, not her limbs, her bending, or her life even, she had to lose herself.

"Don't you worry, Katara. I will find a cure for this. Even if you die like this, which I hope you don't, I will never stop loving you, or love another person just because you cannot return my love. Can I just kiss you?"

"Well, whatever this love thing is, it must have something to do with the kissing, so I suppose so, if you'd stop trying to do it in the future..." She was cut off abruptly, by a pair of lips starving for hers for the last month, deprived and finally fed.

Aang tried to make the most out of it, but as his lips met hers, they almost froze, and when her scent hit him, he was surprised at the clarity of it. She felt like ice to him, radiating not warmth, but cold. Startled, he released her, and used a little firebreath to warm himself up.

"Ka...ta...ra...you feel... Like ice..." he stuttered, still trying to make himself warm.

"Oh really? You feel... Hot?" she struggled a little, looking for the right word. If he felt warm before, now he was even warmer.

So the two of them sat there, or in Katara's case, stayed bound to the wall, in awkward silence. Aang was busy thinking about how uneasy things were between them, and partially also thinking hard about ways to get blood back into Katara's veins without having her black out for too long, and for those of you who know science, that ain't so easy. Katara was still debating with herself calmly, what feelings were, her reason telling her if she married Aang before, he must have been special, in a way or another.

Well, he's the Avatar.

So what?

So he's special!

But that doesn't give me any reason to marry him. If they weren't...what did he call it...love each other.

He's the Avatar, and it makes sense to marry someone of so much power.

No, there must be something else...

And the debate went on until Aang freed her for lunch.

* * *

_REVIEW!!! I might make her state last longer, just as a warning._


	31. The Blue Thread

_A little more Sokka in this chapter, and I prolonged Katara's 'condition' and made it worse._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, bloodbending, or mind-crossing._

* * *

**Book 5: Water**

**Chapter 11: The Blue Thread**

Well, isn't it nice for them to finally be off each other? Sis, I'm proud of you. That was what he thought at first. He was kind of sick of them always hanging onto each other, and especially for her to almost ignore him. Like she preferred him to me. But as time passed, he realised Katara was not only not loving Aang back, but almost not feeling for anyone at all! He decided to sit her down and have a nice sibling-to-sibling talk. But he only got the chance to do so after Aang announced to Team Avatar at lunch that day, that Katara was emotion-less, as a result of her being water-blooded.

"Hang on. What do you mean by 'water-blooded'? Surely you of all people should know that waterbending is her life, well, before she met you, when she stopped living. Ok kidding... But my point is, what do you mean?" Sokka quickly corrected his statement, who knows what was going to happen if he didn't, especially when Katara was at the table.

But she remained silent-a little too silent.

Normally, she would have gone, "Hey, what are you implying? I did not stop living after I found him, in fact, my life got better, a pleasant change from seeing your face all my life. And we'll all be under firenation by now, if I hadn't found him, so you'd better..." and she'd rant on until Aang shut her up, resulting in more kissing and touching, or till he left the table out of boredom, or when she realises he was not listening.

Oh wait, Sokka realised, she has no more emotions... "What?! She has no more emotions? How did that happen?" he shouted along with a few other people at the table at Aang, who began explaining everything to them.

When everyone finally understood the spirit talk, Aang dropped another bombshell.

"Suki is actually a descendent of Avatar Kyoshi, and Zuko's grandfather is Roku. Yue was the first waterbending Avatar. Or rather, Tui was, just that Yue took over."

The whole table except Katara and Aang resounded in awe, for it explained their Avatar states a month ago.

"That means your bodies will be used for the three Avatars to come back to the physical world to help, and when that happens, you can bend other elements, provided the Avatar possessing you can. For example, I can energybend, but not all Avatars can, so whether you can depends if that Avatar could. You can probably learn...but I'm not sure about that."

The table was silent, as everyone soaked in the information like sponges with water-without digesting it. Aang left them to the aftershock. When Katara tried to follow-she wanted to go back and meditate-she was stopped by her brother.

"Katara, I want to talk to you. Meet me in the back garden in an hour. Please?" She nodded. At least he said please, she thought.

So, instead of going back to her room, she headed out to the back and practised waterbending there, not knowing that Aang was looking out from their room balcony. He was watching her every graceful move, noting how beautiful she was even when she was heartless, and sighed.

It was such a pity that she had forgotten all that they had gone through. It tore his heart apart when she did not remember the love they shared. Hama had made sure of that. Hama! Her name sent ripples of anger through him. Taking in a deep breath, he calmed himself down. He continued watching his wife's painfully beautiful body move, and he struggled to suppress the urge to kiss her by thinking about that morning. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind.

Sokka finished up his breakfast and gave Yue a quick kiss, which lasted a little longer than quick.

When he finally had the courage to pull away, he told her, "I'll be out in the garden if you need me. Don't need me."

That caused her to laugh, as she went about clearing the table. Sokka headed out, hearing the splashes of water even before his sister came into view.

"Katara, come. Sit down beside me." And she did, but only after raising a chair.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Look, Aang loves you a lot, so even if you can't feel, just in the name of all he has done for you, and the world, be nice to him, ok. I'm going back in. Think about it." And he left Katara sitting there quietly, thinking.

What are these people talking about? All month they've been saying the same things to me. I'm confused. Are emotions really that important? Unknowingly, she had been bending her surroundings, as waterbending was a second nature to her.

However, she did not realise what she had been bending, not until it had been finished. What she also did not realise was that the subject of bending was still watching her from above. When they both recognised the statue, Aang was too shocked to say anything, while Katara tried to figure out why she made it in the first place. Looking around to make sure no one saw, she tried to destroy it, but found that she could not sense the water anymore. Finding it weird, she walked upstairs, grabbed her staff, and went out to the balcony, only to be met by Aang.

"Katara, did you just make that? Tell me, are you really water-blooded?"

Katara replied, "How would I know? You were the one who said I was..." And she ignored him, sat down and began meditating.

It was totally blank, spare for memories. Katara couldn't feel the ice, AND she had no emotions. In fact, it was...just different. Trying harder, she found that blue thread by accident again, still leading away from her mind. Oh well, since I have nothing to lose, I might as well get this question answered, she inhaled deeply and followed the thread with her mind.

Aang felt something hit his mind, but couldn't figure out what it was. He sighed and sat down on the other side of the fountain, closed his eyes, and opened his mind.

What he saw, or rather who, surprised him. "Katara?" The figure turned, having reached her destination, and recognised him.

"Oh it's you. Ok, my question is answered. Goodbye." She turned again and headed back into the darkness.

"Wait!" Aang ran over and saw the end of the blue thread. Where had I seen this before? Hang on, haven't I ignored this a million times? Now I know it leads to Katara! He followed it quickly, seeking her out.

Finally, he saw her. "Katara, wait! I'm not going to hurt you!"

The first thing he noticed about that place, it was like the south pole in the absence of the sun-cold and dark. Next he found he could see Katara. She was almost glowing like when she entered her phase.

"You're glowing." she said, causing him to look down at himself. He tried to firebend to warm himself, but found he could not.

"Please leave. If you don't, I cannot stop meditating." She said.

"Oh I'm in meditation as well. Please, Katara, don't run anymore. I want to know, are you avoiding me on purpose, or have you started to regret? I saw that statue..."

"That did not mean anything to me. I don't know why I made it. But now I've lost my bending, so can you just..."

"YOU LOST YOUR BENDING? How did that happen? Is it like that time Zuko lost his? Maybe you still can, just that you need to find your purpose to." Aang tried to draw connections to help Katara.

Great, she lost her bending AND her emotions. And she's the only other person who can bloodbend, so even if we find a way...

"That's it! Bloodbending! Oh... You just lost your bending... Great." He sighed.

"What is that great idea of yours, maybe I can help. I mean, I may not be able to bend, but you certainly can. And don't forget there's Yue."

"Right. Well, I was thinking, maybe we could drain you of water, and bend the blood back into you. Your dress still has your blood on it."

Katara nodded. "Erm, can you go out now, I'm starting to get tired in meditation."

"Yue, is this normal?" Sokka pointed to his sister and Aang, sitting back to back, both glowing.

Yue shrugged. "Avatar stuff?" she guessed. "Probably never happened before due to the Avatar never having a bender, let alone one from another nation, as a lover."

Sokka chuckled. "By that, do you mean yourself as well?" She laughed, and the two faced each other, their faces moving closer, until their lips contacted in a kiss.

"Erm... Should there be a reason you two are in my...our room, kissing?" a voice interrupted. Both of them broke away to look at Katara, whom had just gotten out of her trance.

"Aren't you two supposed to be med... Never mind... Well, what..."

"YUE! I'm so glad you're here." Aang cut him off, "Katara is going to teach us bloodbending, so that we can carry out my great plan." his arms waved wildly, indicating that he was happy.

It was the first time that month that Sokka saw him genuinely happy, so he decided to let the matter drop, and surrender his wife to the two benders.

"You shall be our subject, Sokka." Katara added, "As punishment for kissing in my...our room."

Sokka sulked, and refused to go. But he changed his mind when he saw her raise her hands in that familiarly menacing manner which all bloodbenders did when they prepared to do so. "Ok, ok, no need to use force! I'll come..." he sulked, but followed anyways.

* * *

_If no one reviews, I shall make Aang's life more miserable. Mind you, I haven't written the next chapter yet… Maybe I shall make Katara leave for 6 years like in my other totally unrelated story… Just a thought!_


	32. Bloodbending

_Haha, if you didn't like the Katara-with-no-emotions, guess what? More in this chapter!! Muahahaha!! I'm still considering the idea of sending her away…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar._

* * *

**Book 5: Water**

**Chapter 32: Bloodbending**

"Let's begin." Katara said when Sokka finally arrived downstairs. "Sokka, stop feeling sorry for yourself. Don't you want to be with your wife while she learns this dangerous trick?"

He straightened and plastered a smile on.

"Now, I'm not sure whether you two can bloodbend, as both of you are Avatars past and present, and the Avatar was said to be the master of all four elements but not the others. I might as well try my luck and see if it works... Ok take a good neutral stance, and..."

A few hours later, Yue succeeded in moving one arm of Sokka's, while Aang couldn't even sense the blood in his arm.

"I don't understand how you managed to do it the first time you tried, while Hama took years, and Yue can barely move an arm of his." Aang whined.

Sokka swatted him, "It was a life and death situation! If she hadn't gotten it on the first try, both of us would have been dead then!"

"Right... I was only saying..." he retorted.

The four of them went back in for a very late dinner, where Aang had to endure Sokka and Yue's endless kissing, regretting that he could not do the same. Katara simply ignored them, but was actually thinking, must love really be expressed in such a manner?

"I'll be upstairs." she announced, and left. Once in her room, she lay on her bed, thinking. Aang came in, and closed the door. Then he smiled.

Lifting a hand, he removed the barrier between the 'two' beds, to the confusion of Katara.

"Now you can't do anything about it!" he said excitedly, but added, "I missed seeing you at night and early in the morning." It was really painful, with his hand hitting the ice every time he turned out of habit. He couldn't stand that she was so close, yet so far; it made him uneasy. And now the problem was officially solved, the only thing left to do is to restore her memory, and everything will be back to normal! He thought back to before, before everything happened, and everything changed.

Don't worry, Katara, I'll get you back to normal. And he fell asleep, thinking of all the good moments they had before.

"Get up, Aang!" an urgent voice said, and she shook him out of bed.

"What?" he asked, a little irritated that she disturbed his nice little dream of when Katara first initiated the kiss back at Ba Sing Sei. It was just getting to the nice part!

"Katara said we should make full use of the full moon to learn, because if not, we'd have to wait another month!" It was Yue.

He sat up to see three people surrounding the bed-Yue, who had just woken him, Sokka's sulking form, and Katara... Spirits she looks so beautiful today... Or is it because I had the best night of the last miserable month? He controlled himself from just flying out of bed and into her. Once again his heart broke as he saw her move, totally void of any attachments. If this goes on, she'd request a divorce anytime soon. He hoped to be rid of the cold expression on her elegant features, and especially those cold, silver eyes which betrayed nothing.

"Fine..." he dragged himself out of bed and Yue dumped some water on him, letting it soak him, before bending it away, leaving him clean and dry.

"What was that for?" Aang asked, half amused. Yue whistled and followed her husband and sister-in-law out. Hurriedly, Aang followed.

"Ok, firstly, Sokka has volunteered to be our guinea-rat again. Now I want to see how you two do." Katara nodded to Aang, who raised his arms towards her brother. Even though he was concentrating hard, nothing called to him.

However, he could feel a disturbance coming from another direction, so he turned his attention there, only finding that it was the spirit water in Katara's veins that attracted him.

Sighing, "I give up. I'll just resort to doing the extracting part."

Katara shrugged, and gestured for Yue to try.

Then she told Sokka, "Don't put up so much resistance. That will come in much later. You know she's not going to hurt you..."

Immediately Sokka's features softened and his body became less tense. Yue saw that and took the advantage, bending him towards her, and kissed him passionately.

"Erm... Let go of me I want to hold you!" And she did, letting their limbs entangle. Katara raised an eyebrow, and Aang was starting to feel depressed again.

"Ahem..." both of them coughed at the same time, and Aang laughed out loud, while she just stared at him as though he just sneezed and flew 10 feet in the air. The two of them immediately broke apart, out of empathy for Aang, and sympathy for Katara.

After Katara taught Yue a few more techniques, it was time for lunch.

"I'm starving!" Sokka had been complaining for the past 2 hours or so, finally getting on Yue's nerves enough for her to not be able to concentrate.

At the table, Aang was constantly sneaking glances at Katara, with the least discreet methods possible, like asking for a dish, or airbending the tablecloth so that it flew up.

Finally Toph blew up.

"Ok, Twinkletoes, we all know you want to look at sug...ahem...Katara... Just look then, and stop interrupting our lunch!" he looked around the table, eyes sweeping over Zuko's annoyed expression, Mai's empathic one, Suki's sympathetic look, Poppy, who was eating as though nothing had happened, and Ty Lee, who was busy laughing her head off.

Apologizing fervently, he excused himself to avoid further commotion.

What is wrong with me? He reprimanded himself in the privacy of his room. Getting his staff, he opened the gliders and flew out, circling the city from above, watching the inhabitants of the coldest place in the world as they got about their business. Spotting the stable, Aang guided himself down and visited his old friend.

"Appa!" He shouted, and the creature lifted its head to see the young airbender.

As Aang approached, Appa grunted and turned his head, facing away from his buddy.

"I know, I've neglected you for a while. But I've been taking care of Katara. Oh come on, don't you turn your back on me too!"

Sparks of his sadness attacked Appa's fur, and he nuzzled the Avatar, fully understanding his hardship. After all, he had been ignored for a month, maybe more. Aang slid down beside Appa, his back resting against the great bison's furry paw, painting the picture of two beings deprived of love.

"You know, Toph, you shouldn't be so hard on Aang. You don't know how he's feeling now." Poppy scolded gently.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I really hope Katara gets cured soon, or more lunches, maybe dinner even, will be in danger."

It was then that she realised everyone was staring at her, with the exception of Katara, who was focusing on her food. They expected her to go check on him.

Damn...

She grinned and left the table, using the earth to see her way to his room.

A while later, Ty Lee heard a very distinct "He's not in there! At least, he's not responding...", which set the table into panic mode.

"Do you know where he is?" Poppy was quick to take charge, and she shot the question at the three of them who had been last seen with him-the people of the bloodbending class.

Sokka and Yue exchanged glances, while Katara found Aang's disappearance curious, and went upstairs to investigate. Suki decided that no one was going to eat, so she cleared up.

"Let's split up and look for him. He must be in the house."

"Hey, a little help here! I can't see!" Toph screamed, and Katara helped her out of the room of ice, and back onto the earth-infused palace. Stepping into the room, she called out,

"Aang... Where are you...?" Then she had an idea.

Sitting down, she used her mysterious connection to the missing Avatar to try to find him.

"Aang... Come on, I know you're here... You can't not be here..." She followed the direction and came to a dead end-the end of her mind and the start of his. Except he had locked the door.

"Oh well, I'll just sit here and wait for you." she shouted.

Eventually he'll come back, if not, he'll have to meditate, Katara fell asleep.

* * *

_Oh come on, people. I know my writing got worse, so tell me!!! I even changed my presentation style because you people couldn't stand it!! So please review!!!!!_


	33. Miracles of Life

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Sorry... A little writer's block nowadays. Am reading fanfics to get more inspiration, though it's not helping much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

* * *

**Book 5: Water**

**Chapter 13: Miracles of life**

"Mai, do you have the knife?" the reply was the clean, sharp timbre of the unsheathing of the blade, as the firelady nodded, grinning.

Deep down, she could not help but wonder if this was truly the best way. What if it fails, or something happened, and Katara loses her bending?

"Good. Yue, Aang, get ready. I hope this works..." Suki prayed.

"Whatever happens, I will never leave you." Aang stroked Katara's hair, saying in a gentle voice.

"Yeah yeah just get on with it already..." Katara's only reply was this.

Yue extracted the blood from Katara's dress, cleansed it, and got ready, as Poppy, the only adult here, took the knife from Mai. Once the knife was out her hands, she wrapped it around Zuko, who did the same, assuring her everything will go fine.

"Heartbeat normal. Spirit water still working. All systems go." Toph could not resist putting a little joke to lighten the tense mood.

All she got was a growl from Suki. "You're distracting me..." she said through gritted teeth, and lowered the knife.

The blade met skin, and penetrated it, drawing water. Katara closed her eyes and lay there, losing her senses one by one, as Aang forced the water out of her veins. Working quickly, Yue replaced the empty vessels with blood, and used the water to heal her wound. This time, she made sure none of the water got into Katara's system, and then used the spirit water to get her heart pumping, so that the blood gets pumped around.

When that didn't work, she bent the blood manually, making it course through the unconscious girl's veins. Still no motion.

Yue could feel everyone's stares on her, placing all hopes in her, pressurising her to revive Katara. Most intently was Aang's and Sokka's, and that pressure caused her to nearly break down and work twice as hard. She could almost hear Sokka's prayers filling her mind, running through her own body, and adding strength to her bending.

As she was beginning to tire, she felt movement beneath her.

Behind her, an excited screech, "I can hear her heart!" spurred her on to continue bending, for her friends, for her husband, and for her sister-in-law.

"It's getting stronger..." Toph's voice crescendo-ed, increasing the anticipation, until finally, Katara opened her eyes.

At that very moment, nothing could compare to what Aang was feeling then, seeing the pair of light blue eyes opening, even though the original colour was not there yet, at least there was still colour.

Yue was so surprised she let go of the blood, and Toph announced, "Sugar queen is back to normal!!" And she ran around the room screaming. Ty Lee was close to tears, while Suki didn't bother holding them back.

Poppy requested, "can we all leave the room so that the two of them can...erm...reunite? Anyways, just give them air and space. You can go congradulate Yue or something. Come on now. Out of the room..." she ushered them out, catching a grateful look from Aang.

Once the crowded room was cleared, though that took a rather long time, as Yue was petrified, and Sokka practically had to cut up the ice to get her out, the couple looked at each other.

Katara lifted herself from the bed, while Aang crashed down on her, both of them colliding in a fierce hug. Tears were streaming down from Aang's eyes, as well as hers, as the two of them ended up lying on the bed where Katara was on for her 'operation' (they were in Sokka and Yue's room, where Toph could see, but not hers as it was made of earth. And it had a bed.).

Katara pushed him off, and said, "There is still one thing missing. Can you help me?" he nodded, and followed her out of the room.

They headed across the aisle into their room, where Katara went into the balcony and pointed to the statue.

"I need you to break that down for me... Wait, not yet. First, you have to bring it up here. I'll explain later."

She still didn't sound normal, but Aang did as he was told, using waterbending to bring the statue up.

Katara walked up to it, and placed her hand on 'its' chest, telling him that when she nodded, he could break it. Aang got into position, hands raised and ready for her signal.

What I'd would give to become that statue, he thought as he saw her head move, and brought his hands down.

The statue collapsed, and Katara began to glow, the water from the statue surrounding her.

At the same time the Moonstaff reacted, repairing itself based upon the energy she was releasing. The sky lit up significantly-it was that time of day where the sun dipped a little-bathing the world in the glory of the bright full moon magnified many times.

While Aang was confused and skeptical about that, he kept calm, and talked to her, hoping it would calm her as her words often did to him.

When the phase went on, unable to stand it, Aang reached his hand out to grab Katara's, and got sucked into the vortex of her mind, going into meditation state (i.e. glowing but not violent)

At the eye of the storm was always the calmest, and in the middle stood Katara. A fascinated Katara, staring at something he couldn't see. Running across the white ground, he suddenly hit an invisible barrier, and cried out.

That caught her attention, and she turned, spotting the Avatar squatting a few lengths from her. Her eyes widened in surprise, but after a while they turned to happiness and, to Aang's joy, love.

Then he realised both of them were fading away. They were returning to the real world, and Aang caught the falling Katara, who fell from midair. There was no need for words, for they would only limit them. She got onto the floor and grabbed for his head, pulling him in, kissing him. He kissed her back, deeply and passionately, making up for all the time they lost. This time, both of them were crying, and their arms were tightly wound around each other, not letting go.

Aang noticed that Katara was too tired to stand at full height, and as a result, she was hugging his waist as he was her back.

Katara straightened and deepened the kiss. It had been pure torture to watch Aang feel sad and not be able to do anything about it. In fact, she didn't even know how he felt. Right now she missed the feeling of him under her skin, and missed the need to kiss him.

It left her want more. More of Aang, more of that intoxicating scent, and that incredible sensation of kissing her love.

It seemed he shared the same sentiments, as he leaned in, closer to her, allowing her to intake more of his presence.

Time stood aside for the two of them, allowing them to make the best out of that moment.

Katara felt Aang's fingers running through her hair, straightening it, and she reached up to caress his cheek, wiping away the tears and sweat. They broke away and laid their head on each other's shoulders. She moved her hand to the top of his head, and stroked him.

"I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too. I missed needing to do that."

She heard Aang mumble in agreement, "I missed being able to do that without getting a frost bite. You were like a moving iceberg you know?"

They laughed.

"Hey, you know, you said you'd explain later. Well, is now 'later'?"

Katara giggled, and replied, "Well, you see, over the week, I realised that I lost my bending after the statue. So I figured that it held my bending. What I didn't know was that it held all my emotions from before, frozen behind a cell by the spirit water. So all the emotions got released into the statue which I was making unconsciously. Among those were the ones which I've grown to draw power to waterbend from-you. I sealed you in the statue as well, which left me nothing to case my bending on. And the rest you know... Look!"

She moved her wrist, and a stream of water flowed from the wall, surrounding her in a spiral.

"I can also do THIS!" Accenting the last word, she caught Aang by surprise, causing him to not be able to react to her next trick, as she wound the water around him, binding both of them together.

He laughed as he realised what happened, and slinked his right hand around Katara, kissing her. She released the water, caught off guard, and both her hands reached up to his face, holding him in position. Aang used his free hand to bend the water away, but was stopped by her hand. The sudden downward motion caused the water to come raining down on them, drenching them head first.

As the water reached their eyes, instinct got them to close, at the same time savouring the kiss. Deciding not to try again, his hand settled for holding her waist, occasionally tickling her. Katara's hands moved down, while Aang's moved in contrary motion, and the two pairs met in the middle, clutching onto each other.

"No! Don't go in!" they heard a voice from outside, followed by crashing, the sound of the broken door.

Sighing, Katara bent the door back into its original shape, saying to Aang, "Some day, I'll ask Yue to make the door. That way, only she can come in, and she wouldn't destroy it!" She hissed out the last part at the intruders.

Behind them stood two sorry-looking souls-Yue and Poppy.

"We tried to stop them..."

Aang waved their apology away, and turned to face the intruders. There were... Actually all of team Avatar was there. Right in front, was Zuko, lying face-flat on the floor. He was holding a parchment of some sort, which Aang extracted, and showed his wife.

It was a request for the Firelord to return for "an emergency", from his uncle.

Zuko painfully lifted his head, and said, "I'm sorry, guys, but I'll have to leave immediately..."

"We'll come along." Katara cut him off, not wanting the group to separate again.

"I'll just go tell dad..." Sokka mumbled, and attempted to slink out unnoticed, but she held him in place.

"Yue, please go tell dad. Sokka, don't say this wasn't your idea. I know you used the excuse to try to come in and bust us. I implore you to stay out of my private life! What I do is technically none of your business! Get over it!" She was getting really irritated by his constant disturbances and barging into their room.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, "He's just worried about you..."

"Argh!" she gave up illustrating her point and just went out of the room, headed for Gran-gran's.

"Hey, Gran-gran. I haven't been here in a long time, and I just want you to know that I'm fine, and Sokka's still getting on my nerves, and..."

From outside, a sudden blood-curdling scream was heard.

* * *

Ok, clliffhanger!! Review please! And please give me some suggestions!


	34. Emergency part 1

Hihis!! As promised, I will update every saturday. But I need to know also that people are reading it, or there is really no point in me updating it!!

Disclaimer: I don't own spirit water.

* * *

**Book 5: Water**

**Chapter 14: Emergency pt 1**

Suddenly the old lady's room was flooded, and in the middle was Katara, crouched beside her grandmother, who was frothing at the mouth.

"No... NO!" she quickly checked the unconscious woman's systems, finding that they were very weak.

"Zuko, I am so sorry, but you guys go back first. I have to take care of Gran-Gran."

He nodded, and everyone but Sokka and Aang stayed back.

"Sokka, you can go with them..."

"No. She's my grandmother too."

"Ok, suit yourself. Aang, it's an emergency, the Avatar should be there..."

Somehow the motionless lady suddenly reached up to grab her hand, causing her to scream a little.

All three of them jumped back at the sudden movement, and cautiously approached her, as she began to speak in a rasped voice, "You and Aang mustn't separate. You must stay together..." and she fell back, her hand dropping back onto the bed, having used up the last of her life force to warn her granddaughter.

Now she could rest in peace, knowing that her mission in life had been accomplished, and her message had been sent across.

Even if she didn't make it, it wasn't in vain.

Katara thought that she was gone, and seriously broke down, resulting in Sokka having to go find a healer, while Aang stayed to take care of both of them.

Then Yue came in and took in the scene, then rushed out again to get Hakoda. Both of them came back in really quickly, and at once Hakoda was seen kneeling beside his mother's body, in silent prayer and mourning. For his children, he had to stay strong. Not talking was his way of preventing tears from coming.

Yue stood between the grieving couple, wondering if they had come earlier, would they have been able to prevent that.

Sokka came back with a healer, only to see five people in the room-his grandmother, two people not talking, and the others at a lost of what to do.

Pointing to Kanna, he told the healer to start working on her, and went to comfort his family. But before he could speak, he realised that Yue and Aang weren't at a lost of what to do; they were whispering into Hakoda and Katara's ears.

Fine, he thought.

Then he mentally slapped himself for being so selfish even in that type of situation.

He glanced at his grandmother again; her creviced face, time had left them, and it was the price to pay in exchange for wisdom. Even in death, she had died saving Katara.

Geez why doesn't she do that to me... Oh gosh Sokka you're so insensitive!

He hit himself again, and laid a hand on Katara's shoulder, smiling sadly at Aang. The sadness was made up of the sorrow from the death of his kin, and also the sour sensation in his heart to see even his father grief.

Perhaps he wasn't hit that hard because he was never as close to her as Katara or Hakoda ever were.

"Should we bury her?" Aang whispered to him.

Sokka began to shake his head, but was cut off by Katara, "Who said anything about burying? Kanna may look dead to you, but she can pull through with a little help... Katara, will you help?"

Then Sokka realise it was the healer talking, and Katara was nodding like mad.

"We would need help from the moon spirit too..." the healer trailed off, and stared up at the blue, empty skies.

Even though the moon was still a waning gibbous, the sunlight blinded them from its presence.

"I guess I'll just go to the shrine to ask for help from her tonight..." She gave up trying to look for the moon and decided on another alternative-at the risk of Kanna's life. There was no telling when her chi would die out, so waiting was a dangerous thing to do.

Also, obviously, the tribe was oblivious to the fact that the moon spirit was on their land, or in this case, their ice. And Yue wasn't about to let them know.

"Excuse me..." she muttered.

"Huh... Some friend you have, Hakoda. Perhaps the Avatar would like to help me?"

"Me? Oh no, I'm good with fighting and spiritual things, but not healing and life-reviving. I'll probably just mess up and..." he stopped himself just in time. "I know! I'll go find the moon spirit for you!"

And with that, he sat down, and his arrows began glowing after some time.

He wandered aimlessly in the spirit world, having no idea where Yue was. Finally, he found her, talking to her spirit self.

"Yue!" She didn't hear him. He stood there watching them.

When they separated, he rushed back to his portal as quickly as possible, and returned to the physical world, and found a hand waving in front of his eyes. He looked up to see Master Pakku standing over him, and out of habit when he was scared right after he returned, he scrambled backwards, letting out a cry of surprise.

Hang on, this isn't right. Master Pakku was standing, but his hands were crossed behind his back, eyes closed for his wife. Then the hand was...

"Ah!" he screamed at the sight of Yue.

"You were in the spirit world? How come I didn't see you?"

Aang recovered from his shock to answer, "I saw you, I even called you, but you didn't answer!"

Then he realised the healer was staring at him.

"Oh, I was... Y'know... Anyways, I've notified Y...the moon spirit." and he whispered to Yue, "Are you going to appear soon?"

She nodded.

Soon, the room was filled with a light, soft as the moon, but bright as the sun.

Princess Yue was here.

Except she seemed to have covered her face with a veil, which Aang realised was very much like the one Katara used when she impersonated the painted lady. Even so, she didn't look that much different from Yue, but luckily, the healer was bowed, and couldn't see her.

"Tui the moon spirit, thank you for honouring us" she hissed at the rest of them, who quickly kneeled, realising that she didn't know that the moon spirit was really Yue, "with your presence. We humbly ask for your assistance in helping this elderly member of our village...city recover, and we have the best healer in the whole vi...city to help you."

Princess Yue pretended to be accepting her request, and gestured Katara over, as the both of them began to work.

In the midst of the light, none of the bodies in the room realised that Yue was actually meditating, secretly telling her other self what to do. And of course, the other factor being that they were all facing down, and not looking at her.

Pakku and Hakoda were actually praying to the spirit of the ocean to help, in case Yue could not save her.

They weren't entirely sure if their prayers were answered, for they did not see a new entity enter the room, lending his hand.

At that point in time, there were three hands on Kanna- Katara's, Princess Yue's, and La's.

As Katara exerted all her strength and poured her soul into saving the life of the person who had just saved hers, blood started dripping out of her nose, and no one saw.

Finally, Princess Yue lifted her hands from Kanna's body, and said, "Now, we let her body do the rest."

And the light in the room subsided as she left the room. La followed her, leaving Katara and Kanna, with the younger girl slumped over her grandmother, still losing blood.

When the room returned to its normal brightness, Yue was already in a bowing position, and Aang quickly rushed over to his wife and carried her back to their room before everyone got up, so that their attention did not turn to her.

"I'm alive...?" Kanna could not believe she had opened her eyes again. She knew that three of the most powerful waterbenders in the world have just been there, and did not intend to let anyone know that, but it would take at least three waterbending spirits to revive her. And right now, in the world, there were only Tui and La.

So who was the third? The question anchored in her mind as she was being showered with love, relief, and an overbearing pair of husband and son.

_________________________________

Aang bent a layer of ice over Katara's nose bridge, hoping to stop the bleeding. Absent-mindedly, he tried to bend the blood away, and succeeded, without him knowing.

Too bad I can't heal, he thought, as he touched Katara's cheek gently.

Please wake up soon, I cannot live another day without you, Aang looked pleadingly at his wife.

She looked so peaceful, and it didn't seem as if she had just worked her soul out, only that she was in a dreamless sleep. No smiling, turning, or crying. Just a still, exhausted body. Bending down, Aang laid a soft kiss on her lips, subsequently falling asleep beside her, his head nuzzled against her waist, his hand holding hers.

* * *

I really need reviews, because I feel like my writing style has changed, but I don't know whether it's for better or worst! Pleasepleaseplease!!

-Icepath-


	35. Emergency part 2

Erm... You know, if you've become bored or are not following this story anymore, please delete it from your alert list, so that I don't have to be waiting for reviews and being disappointed all the time... Save me from this misery, please!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. That's why I'm miserably waiting for reviews and not earning big bucks.

**

* * *

**

Book 5: Water

Chapter 15: Emergency pt 2

Everyone followed Zuko out, and listened as he told them to pack in half an hour and meet outside. They were then dispersed to their rooms, throwing whatever they have into a bag or two. Toph thought of a great idea, as she began to make a case of earth which she could just use bending to move.

"How are you going to see that? We are leaving the palace!" Suddenly the idea seemed stupid, thanks to Suki's blunt remark.

Sighing, Toph re-packed everything with some help from Suki who helped her arrange them nicely in her bag to save space.

It was about 2 days' trip to the firenation, and about another half a day to get everyone in and to the capital, with the tight security and all. The ship they used was Ty Lee's birthday ship, as it would give them less trouble than coming in a water tribe ship with the firelord aboard. Besides, there, Zuko could firebend. The plan was to get there before dawn to see what crisis went on before it starts again when the sun rises.

As the ship passed Crescent Island, Zuko suddenly felt a strong pull towards that place, and changed course.

Almost immediately there were questions, before he finally shouted, "Don't ask. I just feel like we should go there."

Mai looked at her husband, feeling his irritation and that continuous calling that the island was sending out.

"Ok, everyone, change shifts." she decided to help him out.

Zuko shot a grateful smile at her, and went back to the wheel.

After about an hour, they docked at crescent island and followed where Zuko was headed-the Avatar shrine.

It was all dark inside; even with the spark of flame he created and reflected off one of Mai's knives. They could only see enough to make sure they didn't fall. Then something made them stop. There, right in front of them, bright and red on the door, it was seen: Keep out, and that means all firebenders!

That spurred Zuko on to open the slightly opened door. Suddenly he heard a roar, and the room lit up, revealing a massive red dragon curled up in the room.

"Surprise!" He heard that from behind him, and turned around to see a whole party setup, and within the big crowd, he spotted the red headpiece of his uncle. Beside Iroh stood Ursa.

"Uncle..." The temporary firelord looked older despite Zuko only having not seen him for 5 months or so. It was hard running a country, and it took a toll on the old man, whose hair turned a gleaming silver which complimented the red well, but was not a good sign of age. The dragon roared again, reminding the Team of its presence.

"Oh erm... Thank you all, but wasn't there a crisis out there needing attention?"

He half expected them to say they escaped from mainland and are here for shelter, but instead, they said, "The crisis is that you forgot your birthday!"

There were gasps going around Team Avatar minus 4, and some rushed "Happy Birthday"s. Toph laid her hand on the metal wall and bent some of it into a shape.

"Here. Happy birthday." and she thrust it into Zuko's hands, before turning back to the wall to fix it.

"Oh. Erm... Thanks? And what is with the dragon?"

Ursa stepped out and said, "It has been a tradition to give a dragon to the firelord on his first birthday after becoming the firelord. This tradition continued until Firelord Sozin declared dragon-hunting a sport. Since then, the Firelords no longer got dragons, for they were being conquered and kept for the hunters themselves. That's why your father, Firelord Ozai, did not get a dragon, because Iroh here protected the last of the dragons. Nor did Ozai care; he was too busy dominating the world." She let the information sink in.

Toph was the first to respond, "Cool, you got a dragon! Erm... What's a dragon?"

The atmosphere lightened as everyone laughed, with everyone unsuccessfully trying to explain to her what a dragon was.

After seeing several failed attempts, Mai finally decided to save everyone, "Ok, Toph. You can see through metal right? Well, that coil behind you is a dragon."

The blind girl nodded, and then exclaimed, "But it's so huge!"

"Yes. It's a baby dragon. Usually one of about the same age as the firelord is given, but there are only 3 dragons left in this entire world, so we don't have any choice. This is Ran and Shao's first son."

"Hang on. Ran and Shao? Are you sure they'll not mind giving their first son away to someone who just learnt from them? No... We should return him." Zuko hated the idea of having his two firebending masters chase after him. He could already see in his mind- him burnt to crisp, Mai crying tragically- he shuddered at the thought.

"Oh what do you think your uncle of? Of course we asked first! In fact, they practically came to our doorstep offering their son to us. Something about a prophecy..." Iroh drifted off into his own thoughts. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief, and turned his attention to his new dragon.

"Go on. He needs time to get to know you, but you've got to be acquainted first." Ursa gave her son a push, sending him flying into the room.

The image of him being burnt to crisp flashed in his mind again, but he tried to ignore it.

"Um... Hi? I'm...Zuko... Erm... Nice to meet you?" In response, the dragon grunted. Zuko inched forward unknowingly, and the head of the red creature moved away.

"He's shy. Aww..." Ty Lee commented, and got shushed by the crowd.

The atmosphere thickened with anticipation, some waiting for the roar and then their firelord being burnt, others holding their breath at the sight of their 17-year-old firelord approaching the 1-year-old dragon of what was thought to be the last of the dragons.

Time passed excruciatingly slowly, as Zuko continued trying to approach the dragon, while it just kept retreating.

Suddenly an ear-splitting roar was heard, the strength of the sound sending waves through everyone's heads, such that they had to cover their ears. It was Shao, and she seemed to be speaking to her baby. What she said, no one knew, but what happened after was unbelievable (believe it).

The baby dragon arose, parting its mouth, and fire came out, surrounding Zuko.

Mai gasped, half expecting a scream.

But no.

All Zuko felt was a warmth pulsing into him, and he felt the dragon. It was as though they've become one. In front of him, behind him, beside him, surrounding him; a wall of comforting fire. And colours. All melted into one.

The display finally ended, and Zuko let out a breath. He was sweating, but did not realise it.

"I think I'll call you, Hino." he said after a moment's consideration.

"Hino? Why?" Suki asked, not quite getting it.

"Because it means 'fire's'." Thereafter, "oh"s resounded around the room.

Mai rushed forward to her husband and hugged him, "Oh, Zuko thank the spirits you're not burnt...right?"

And she began to check him for signs of injury. "I'm ok..." he smiled, and hugged her back.

"Ahem..." someone coughed, "we still have to announce your return to the firenation..." Some random person pointed out.

The couple continued hugging. The next thing they knew, the room heated up, and only "Zuko, look out!" was heard.

* * *

Ok, so do you think that was good? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	36. Fire of Friendship

_­­­­­­­­Hey peeps! School hols have officially started!!! So happy! Anyways, here's chapter 16 of Book 5: Water. Enjoy..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, or it would be a horrible production._

_*curtains open_*

* * *

**Book 5: Water**

**Chapter 16: Fire of friendship**

Katara awoke the next morning to find Aang's head beside her, and him sleeping soundly, but frowning. Moving ever so slightly, she found herself struck by a headache, and moaned softly, waking the sleeping Avatar.

"Katara? You're awake!" Aang exclaimed and hugged her tightly, causing her head to throb even more. But she didn't care, she was just happy to see her love. She hugged his head.

A while later, the couple let go of each other, and Katara laid back on the bed. Aang climbed in too, having a rather sore neck from his awkward sleeping position last night. He slipped his arms around her waist, and she turned around to face him. He noticed the speck of silver in her now-blue eyes, but it actually brought her eyes out even more. At the same them, he felt a pair of arms winding around his neck, finding their way to the back of his head, and subsequently both sides moved closer to kiss each other, eyes closed.

Katara's scent was rather weak, as her body was still adapting to having blood flow through it. Weak, but still enough to dominate his senses, and intoxicate him. As both of them allowed sheer instinct to take control, their tongues collided by accident, and then, overlapped each other, moving in to taste each other. Katara moved the hand that was on top down Aang's body, stopping at his waist, and grasped onto him tightly.

Kissing was still a rather new thing to her, and she could still feel the afterglow of the spirit water, mercilessly keeping her alive with no will nor reason to live. It was painful to think about now, yet she didn't feel the pain then. She did not let go; they both had been deprived enough. Instead, she deepened the kiss, and let go, so he mind was fully focused on how he felt, and not what to do. Letting all her senses succumb to his presence, she could only kiss him back, and not think of anything else.

The couple descended into the dining room, each carrying their belongings. They were leaving for the firenation to reunite with the rest of team Avatar, since Gran-Gran made a full recovery.

_1 week later:_

"The table is significantly quieter without two of our couples." Ty Lee commented, and Suki replied, "Not to mention the absence of the two goofy guys to cheer us up after..."

She looked over to Toph, who shrugged, "Even if they were here, their attention would be on each other." Poppy nodded in agreement. There was an awkward silence, amplified by the metal walls of the room.

Somewhere else in the palace, muffled screams could be heard from the injured firelady. She had been burnt by Hino when he thought her threatening to his master. Till now, she still hadn't healed, and Zuko felt truly sorry for having his pet burn his wife. He was now accompanying her while the royal physician saw to her.

When she slept, he would go to the cave which Toph made to house Hino, and teach him not to fear all his friends. There were just four problems. He had nothing which belonged to Aang, Katara, Sokka and Yue, meaning they would face the same fate as Mai when they arrive, as he was using scent to get Hino to not attack the people he loved. And then there was Appa, Momo, and Ty Lang.

Great, he thought, as he stroked Mai's now undone hair. She had burn marks all over her left arm, which was closest to the dragon when he decided she was dangerous. Apparently he scented the knives on her, and that less-than-before-but-still-more-than-normal hostile and cold aura of hers.

Which, until now, I still haven't figured out the cause of change for. The healer was there again, for it was noon, the usual time he came for a check-up on the firelord's wife.

Out of the blue, Toph stood up. "I'm going out. This place is suffocating me." As she got out of the waiting room, Suki went out after her.

When they emerged onto the streets, Suki immediately rushed back in, while Toph continued on, not having seen anything.

Using earthbending to see her way around, she found a nice big plain, and began to earthbend. Wall after wall shot up, column after column collapsed. This continued until Toph was happy with what she did.

Finding some metal deep within the grounds, she coated the whole structure with it, keeping it from public eye, as well as protecting it from any earthbender, for they would not be able to bend through the metal armour.

Then she sensed someone approaching, and pretended to be an innocent blind little non-earthbender girl having lost her way and somehow found this big patch of land. Dropping to the ground on all fours, she crawled around, as though trying to find her way back home. After all, it would not do her any good to reveal her identity in this land of fire, especially when she helped to defeat a firelord. Even if the citizens preferred life post-Ozai, who knows what could happen.

The body came even closer, and Toph could feel that he was a firebender, from his body heat, but she also realised he was but 14, as she was. And he was alone.

What's a fourteen-year-old doing wandering alone in a field like this? She wondered as she dodged a fireball coming at her close to the ground, burning every grass and flower in its way.

Letting her anger get the better of her, she shouted, "HEY! Watch the fire!" She felt the figure look in her direction, and covered her mouth, realising the mistake of her outburst, having forgetting her part in this little play of hers.

The boy seemed to have just noticed her, due to her green robes blending in with the grass. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Did I burn you?" His tone was genuinely apologetic, seeing as his potential victim was a girl who looked but 11.

Going closer to her, he saw her eyes were a transparent green, which, he had been taught, green eyes belonged to earthbenders. But those pair of eyes seemed to see nothing, show nothing and were staring into the distance.

"Are you b...an erm...earthbender?" He didn't want to be rude by pointing out her weakness, if she was.

"Yes, I'm blind!" She snapped back with irritation, before realising she had made a mistake again.

Normal firenation people did not read minds, much less feel hesitation. Then his words sunk in.

"Oh... Erm... No! I'm not an earthbender! What makes you think so?"

"You are wearing green, your eyes are green, and..." he stopped, seeing she was face-palming herself.

"Ok. I didn't say you were an earthbender. I didn't realise you were so against them... And you probably don't know what you're wearing, so it's not your fault you're wearing green, I guess. Erm... So... I'm Yanre." He sheepishly extended his hand.

Toph managed to remember that blind people could not see helping hands, and kept them on the ground, replying, "I'm er..."

Only then it occurred to her she was the only one in the original Team Avatar who did not have a cover name in the firenation; Aang had been Kuzon, Sokka and Katara Mr. and Mrs Fire, even Zuko was Lee.

Then she realised she was keeping the any waiting, "I'm Ki."

She stood up herself, and wobbled for effect. Yanre immediately held her shoulders, stabling her, and Toph managed to stop herself from shoving him off and binding him to the ground, though it was good to think about.

She pretended to regain her balance, and drop back down to feel her way around.

Sighing, he said, "Where do you live? I'll take you home."

She nearly said, "In the royal palace with Twinkletoes and sugar queen", but instead, "Erm...I live on Sozin street." making up a name of a street.

Surprisingly, he nodded, and took her hand, beginning to lead her there. They were headed towards the palace, she noted.

But at the last junction, he turned to the right, and told her they had arrived.

"Your family must be nobility, to live so close to the palace."

Great, just my luck to choose the name of an ex-firelord to be my 'street'. Nobility, I guess we were fated.

"I live on the next street, Azulon Street. Slightly lower than your family, but we are still considered nobility." He sounded ashamed to say that, not the least proud or snobby. And he also felt regretful, Toph thought.

"Erm...I think I can find my way back now, thanks. If I need help, I can shout pretty loud. Thanks."

"Oh. I should be getting back too. Sorry about earlier. I'll...see you around?"

Toph smiled, and he relaxed, heading off. When the last of his footsteps faded into his house, she breathed a sigh of relief, and hoped to the spirits she never saw him again. And then she headed back to the palace, her feet alert for his vibrations.

The first thing she felt back at the palace was 9 pairs of feet.

"Hey Toph! Guess who's here to join us?" Toph heard her sister's voice welcoming her 'home'.

"Twinkletoes and the others!" she screamed excitedly as her mind registered the extra pairs of feet. Running over, the group gathered for a big group hug- the first in many months.

"Now that we're back, it's time to settle down for a few months and let Zuko rule his country in peace. And then we can decide what to do next later." Sokka announced.

* * *

_So... what do you think? I'm just happy school hols have started. Anyways, I will give a preview of the next few chapters if you review. If I get 3 reviews before this Saturday, I will update before the usual weekend, AND on Sat as well. Because I'm happy._


	37. Reinstating

HI everyone!! I'm back, whether you like it or not, and here's chapter 37!! I'm thinking of writing a fanfiction for Nanoha... Should I? Anyways, enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Firenation, or Avatar. Nor Nanoha, for that matter.

* * *

**Book 5: Water**

**Chapter 37: Reinstating**

Toph paced around her room. She was getting that unusual feeling in her again, same as about a year ago. Do I like him? She could not get this out her head. The way he spoke, the similarities between them, and the way he held her.

Stop it, Toph, you're independent! She wanted to scold herself, to just fall asleep and not think of anything. Not being in control was making her mad, as she lay on the bed, in the room she shared with Suki, on her stomach. Sighing, Toph got out of bed and got her fans, heading out to her plain again.

Here, the earth calmed her, and the metal reassured her. She inspected her piece of work. Someday, I'll be able to live here, a strong, free earthbender establishing her place in the whole firenation. She crawled into her 'house' and began to work on the minor details.

When the earth heated up beneath her, Toph knew it was morning, and hurried back home, coating her masterpiece with metal again. She kept a lookout for Yanre, for if he found out, she could be in trouble. For safety's sake, she traveled underground, and only emerged at the front of the palace. She flashed her firenation emblem, that Zuko gave to all of them, at the guards without stopping, and entered the palace to a load of people in the courtyard.

"Oh no! I completely forgot!" Toph immediately wove her way underground to the back of the stage, where Zuko and his uncle were standing in front, to stand beside Team Avatar.

"Where were you?" Suki whispered, or rather, said, as the crowd cheered again.

She shrugged, and pointed to the front of the stage, signaling to watch the re-coronation of Firelord Zuko. "...Firelord Zuko!" The gathering of people erupted in cheers, and Team Avatar looked on in delight.

After the courtyard cleared, and the sages went back, the ten of them sat down on the edge of the stage, and just spent the rest of the talking. It seemed in the one or so year they spent together, they never spent anytime together as just friends. Even less so in the case of the firenation natives, and especially Poppy, whose first time meeting team Avatar ended up with her daughter running away.

_*Awkward silence*_

Suki: So... What is everyone going to do now that we have nothing to do?

Toph: I think we should stay here a bit. The last time we did, we were wanted. Maybe this time we can go around and actually enjoy the place without worrying about bad Firelords; no offence, Zuko.

Zuko: None taken. I hate my father anyways.

Katara: I actually agree with Toph! Any objections?

Poppy: Still, don't you think we should get disguises?

Ty Lee: Mai, let's dress up as Earth Kingdom people...

Mai: My sentiments exactly.

Poppy: I meant for those who need it!

Ty Lee and Mai: We know!

Everyone laughed.

Zuko: No problem! The guys can just borrow from me...If he fits...(Looks at Aang) And Mai or Ty Lee. He she fits.

Toph: Don't worry! I still have my old set.

Aang: I have mine too! I would very much like to go back to school! Especially since I can firebend now! Oh but what about the head-band? I have no hair!

Sokka jabbed him, "Remember Appa?" Aang and Katara burst out laughing, to the confusion of the others. "And Momo!" They laughed even harder.

Poppy: What about me?

Zuko: You can borrow from my mother, I can ask her for you.

Poppy: Thanks!

Katara: Do I have to borrow from Mai? All her clothes are black! Or dark red! I think I shall just go shop for my own while wearing my old one.

Sokka: Now Aang. House rules. Number one, NO MORE DANCE PARTIES! Ok?

Aang: Ok. That's all?

Sokka nods.

Aang: Ok. That means that I can hold music parties! Which would eventually lead to a dance party.

Sokka is fuming, but is also ignored by everyone else.

The next morning, Suki and Yue borrowed some of Mai's clothes and Katara wore her old set, and got the guys out to go shopping with them (a need! Not some girl-thingy!). With a little persuading, they managed to get Aang and Sokka to come (Aang can't possibly wear his school uniform everywhere, right?).

Toph went to inspect her work again, for the fourth time in 3 days. She brought Ty Lee and Mai along, for a visual commentary. Since the arrival of Katara, Mai had healed faster than when the royal physicians were put in charge of her. Even if she wasn't totally relieved of the pain, she could now move her hand without screaming at even the slightest movement.

Zuko stayed behind to take care of some administrative stuff, which would bore you to death if I described it. Poppy helped, being the only other person in the group who knew even the slightest politics. Both of them actually wanted Mai to stay behind with them, Zuko because he wanted some sort of stress-relieving method, Poppy because she felt the firelady should be able to help with the work...and relieve stress.

As the 5 of them walked down the market in their disguises, so-called, and Aang having wrapped his whole head in a tunic, and wore gloves, they received some weirded-out looks, some more blatant than others.

Suki felt a little left out at first, for the other four of them were occupied with looking at the sights-namely, each other. Finally, she spotted a clothing shop.

"Look!" She pointed at the direction, and everyone's eyes redirected, and they changed course, headed for the shop instead of having absolutely none. And the shopping began.

First, the three girls worked on the guys. For Sokka, they found a black robe not unlike the one he wore during his sword training. To match that, he got dark red pants, and a nice-enough headpiece which, according to the shop-keeper, represented swordsmen.

"Quite dangerous, having a headpiece. You could be challenged to a duel in the middle of the streets, if you wore one. You would be executed if you didn't display the qualities or met the requirements. It's best to redeem your headpiece." They dropped the headpiece and went to search for Aang's clothes instead.

"Then do you happen to have a headpiece for a master firebender?"

Katara nearly shoved him to the floor, if not for the years of trained self-control she got when she had to deal with Sokka all alone. Anyway, Aang ducked.

The shop-keeper nodded, "But as I said, it is very dangerous to..."

"We know. But if he isn't a master, we don't know who is."

"But he looks 14! It isn't possible!"

"Are you a shop-keeper or the firelord? Just trust us!"

"Actually, I was just kidding..." Aang said. Katara really shoved him, but not to the ground, only gave him a soft yet powerful push, causing him to stumble.

"Come on, we're here to get dis...clothes! Don't fight!"

"Oh we're not fighting. If we were you'd run and hide." Katara said in a sweet voice, and Aang nodded profusely, pointing to her with his hands behind his back. Reaching behind too, Katara grabbed his hand and twisted, causing him to cry out in surprise.

"We shall now move on to Yue..."

After about half a day of shopping, the five of them finally left the shop, thanking the spirits that the visit had been rather uneventful. They went back home to drop their stuff, before proceeding to their rooms, very tired. Aang was to start school in 2 weeks, and got instructed not to cut his hair for that duration.

_Back to that morning:_

Mai and Ty Lee exchanged glances as Toph led them to who knew where. Through the forest, and when they emerged, there was a whole greenery spread before them. The only seemingly synthetic thing which was rather out of place, was a lump of metal resembling a perfect cubic rock, just smack in the middle of the field.

Stomping once, Toph revealed her masterpiece to the two judges, who watched in amazement as the metal peeled itself off what seemed to be a house.

Suddenly Toph inhaled, and stomped once more, and the house was concealed again. She dropped to her knees, and whispered to Mai, "Pretend you're my mum, and I'm a blind non-earthbending noble!"

"What?"

"What?"

Mai, followed by Ty Lee, asked.

"Just do it! Earthbenders are not welcome in the firenation!"

Right after she spoke, a figure of about 14 years old emerged into the plain, and Mai immediately frowned, and scolded Toph, "Get up, er... What's your name?"

"Ki!" Toph whispered back fiercely.

"Get up, Ki! You're getting your clothes dirty! You know nobles like us must be proper all the time! What would they think of us if someone saw us?!"

Toph pouted, and got up slowly, with some 'help' from Ty Lee.

Having heard the commotion, the figure turned around in the middle of firebending practice, and spotted them.

"Hey! It's you, Ki! Nice to see you again. And these are...?"

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Toph had practiced being 'normally' blind over the last two days, thinking she'd need it if they were going to stay for a while.

"I'm Yanre! Don't you... Oh you're blind."

Immediately he received a slap.

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter that way! Don't you know who we are? Now, run along, peasant!" Mai shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I happen to be a noble too, even if you, madam, are of a higher rank." He sounded a little hurt, otherwise very formal.

"I'm very sorry..." Mai began to apologise, but was cut off by Toph. "Ok, mum, Yanre gets the point. Why don't you go back home first. I'll have him send me home like last time."

Ty Lee was going to protest, but a jab from the ground beneath her shut her up, and she followed Mai back home.

"Soooo... Firebending again? Plotting to kill me again?" Toph pretended to be feeling for him, turning in all the different directions and walking towards nowhere, until he grabbed her wrist and turned her around to 'face' him.

"Look, what made you think I wanted to kill you?"

"I was kidding! Geez, firebenders... My dad was a firebender, and he is seriously one who cannot take jokes." She said, thinking of Zuko, who was Mai's husband.

Toph sat down. Yanre sat beside her. Toph laid on the grass. Yanre laid on the grass beside her. They both looked at the sky.

"The sky is really beautiful..."

"Yeah it is. Can you describe it?" Yanre face-palmed himself.

He sent her to the beginning of Azulon Street. And she headed home. Where Mai and Ty Lee demanded she show them the house again. "Tomorrow." She replied with a yawn.

__________________________________________

Zuko was never happier when he saw Mai step through the door of the palace, and ran up to her to give her a big kiss. Which she returned, more than happy to.

Ty Lee slinked away from the love show, into her room, which used to be her dressing room before performances for Ozai. Now it was less messy. She sat down, and looked through her drawers.

Soon, just looking through became clearing out the drawers of anything that reminded her of Azula, and the circus. Clearing it out of the drawer, out of her mind. She had friends now, not some stupid mobile home full of people just like her; having run away from home, seeking attention.

As the day came to a close, for some, it ended happy, some, less, others, in anticipation for tomorrow.

* * *

Ok the offer is still up, and I'm going away next two weeks, so if you really want to read the next two chapters, review please!! 3 for the next one.

BTW, there is a poll on my profile regarding the Nanoha fanfic. Onegai, help me decide!!


	38. School

This is a super long chapter with 3000 over words, hopefully it would last you people for 2 weeks, coz I'll be away in Yunan, China for the next two weeks. Do tell me if you come from there!

**

* * *

**

**Book 5: Water**

**Chapter 18: School**

"Aang, wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

The Avatar opened his eyes reluctantly, and rubbed them as he sat up. When they cleared of water and sleep, he reopened them, and found them staring at Katara, who was now wearing a red dress adorned with black sashes running from her shoulder to her knees. They went around her body and ended where the dress did. Looking up he met her eyes, deep blue with silver flecks which told the tale of her encounter with spirit water.

"I'm awake!" He said cheerfully, and got out of bed. As he did that she made her way from the foot of the bed to the side he was getting down at.

Their eyes met again, and they moved closer, until a barrier was shut on them, as their lips collided. All fatigue was gone, replaced by love and a general desire to kiss her back.

Then she pulled away, "We have to get to school." Aang swallowed his disappointment and brought out his school uniform.

About half an hour later, they were there.

"Hey, what do you mean 'we'?" Aang realised all of a sudden.

"What? I'm going to school too. I'll be a good friend of yours, also from the colonies." Katara replied, beaming.

"You...How...I...What?!"

She reached out to close his jaw, and said, "Hakoda says that I have to be educated to become the Avatar's wife, or he'll take us apart personally." She looked down at her shoes sadly.

"He said more than that, didn't he?" Aang asked, sensing her uncomfort.

She merely nodded, and felt an arm wrap around herself.

"We'll have loads of fun in school together!"

Because it was the end of summer, school had just started, and parents of the youngest kids, who were about seven, were following them in for registration.

When it almost came to their turn, at the table for registration for transfer students, Katara realised, "I don't have a name, and I obviously have water tribe blood. What should I do?"

"How about Mizu? And this is a government school, so they cannot report you to the firelord. The teachers can know you are Mizu of the water tribe, but it's the students who mustn't. Or you'd get into a fight." Katara nodded, and told the secretary her name and age.

Aang followed, and they were put in the same class, to their excitement. After being given their name tags, they headed to their classroom.

The first thing Aang saw was a girl, and a boy, whom he had met before. It was Onji, and her 'boyfriend'. Hide, yes, that was his name, Aang recalled.

She was staring right at him, trying to figure out why he looked so familiar, while the boy tried to gain her attention in vain.

"Wait, Kuzon?" she asked shakily, and then in a more affirmed tone, "Kuzon! It is you!"

Before she could do anything else, the teacher came in, and the two new students got invited in, and introduced to the class.

Aang went first, for he was male. "Erm... Hi? I'm Kuzon! I'm very happy to be here, because I have been called back to my home a year ago, after only two days of school, so I'm glad to be back." The introduction was mainly directed at Onji.

After the class applauded, he found an empty seat and sat there, purposely choosing one with another empty seat beside him.

It came to Katara. "Hi. I am K... Mizu, from the same village as Kuzon, and he introduced me to come here. Nice to meet you." She was clearly uncomfortable with speaking in front of a class of firenation kids, and silently slid into the seat beside Aang after the class clapped.

The teacher stomped his foot, and the class rose, the last ones being Katara, who didn't know, and Onji, who was too busy staring at Aang. They recited the firenation Oath, which Aang conveniently shut his mouth up for, and Katara paid attention to. After which, class started.

They had firebending first, and the master said that it was best to do it in the morning, as they were most awake and in control of their chi after a night of sleep. Onji and Katara, amongst a few others, sat aside and watched, being non-firebenders.

"Hi. I'm Onji." Katara started at her sudden approach. "Oh. Hi. I'm... You know who I am already." She face-palmed herself, as the other girl giggled.

"So... You come from the same village as Kuzon, eh? So what do you think of him?"

Katara opened her mouth, and then closed it, composing her answer. "Actually, my parents died when I was very young, so Kuzon's parents, who were very close to them, took me in, and Kuzon is like a brother to me now. I think he's very sweet." Katara didn't want to say too much, in case something came out of her mouth unintentionally.

Onji nodded, deep in thought. I wonder if he is taken, she wondered, while staring at Aang firebend with the same grace as in waterbending, the same strength as in earthbending, and the same agility as in airbending.

"Ok, class, take five, and we'll move on to something else." It was a two-hour lesson, and they took a break every half an hour. Aang came over to the two girls.

Katara closed her eyes and lay back on the chair, seeing through the water in the air. She checked that no one was looking, before putting her hand up, pretending to stretch, when actually was bending his sweat off him at microscopic level.

Onji didn't notice; she was too busy talking to Aang. The waterbender leaned forward again into sitting position, and saw her husband mouth "thanks" to her. She smiled, and joined the conversation.

"...in?"

"Oh village? I lived in Ember village, previously called Qiang village." Aang answered, making up stories along the way, while Katara memorized them so as to not contradict what he said.

Suddenly, a voice boomed, "Time's up, back into stances." and Aang headed off.

Katara noticed Onji's eyes following him, and raised an eyebrow. "You like him?"

Stunned at her blunt question, Onji's mouth opened. "I...Yes. But don't tell anyone, please! My boyfriend will kill me!"

"Then why do you still stick with him?"

"Because he can get the whole world to make my life miserable if I don't! The only other people who would probably not, are my parents, and possibly the Avatar, and that's only because he's not supposed to hate anyone!"

"If he's such a jerk, you shouldn't stay with him. I swear on the mo...Sun that Kuzon and I will always be your friends, regardless of what the world thinks." Katara saw the girl's corners of her mouth turn up to become a smile of friendship, and trust. Deep down, she was still recovering from her near-slip again.

_____________________________________________

Firebending was over, and the class filed back into the school building.

"What's the next lesson?" Katara asked Onji, who had become a close friend in the past two hours. Aang leaned in for the answer as well, his cheeks brushing hers.

"Oh. It's erm... Hey, what's the next lesson?" Onji called out to a boy.

Onji's boyfriend, who nearly got me expelled last time, Aang noted.

"Oh, erm... Bending studies."

"What's that?"

The younger girl shrugged. "Some new thing. Probably courtesy of the new firelord."

The couple exchanged glances, wondering if she referred to Zuko or Iroh.

"The old one. White-haired, red headpiece." Iroh.

The two of them knew what they were studying now, and composed themselves, hoping they'd not say anything wrong as they exited to the clearing outside.

"Well, let's just see..." Katara's jaw dropped when she saw who the master was. Reaching over, Aang clasped her mouth close, and held a finger to his lips at Iroh, who nodded.

And he grinned, "Good morning class!"

"That's the new firelord." Onji whispered before they greeted the master. Katara was still slightly stunned, and nodded rigidly, as the class went to sit in a circle. Again, the three of them sat together.

"As citizens of the firenation," he winked at the two foreigners, "we cannot just know about our nation, but also the culture of the others. We will start with bending. Now, we all know there are four types of bending..."

"Five." Aang blurted out, and regretted it immediately.

"Ok five. Can you name me all of them...Kuzon?" He recited out all of them with ease, leaving the last one out.

"But I thought there were five, as Kuzon here conveniently pointed out." a voice from the circle shouted, and others echoed. Onji smiled worriedly, glancing at Aang. He had already made enemies on his first day of school, and she seriously hoped he could find a way out of this mess.

"I don't know what's the fifth element, only that my parents told me that there just was." Aang struggled to find an explanation.

Iroh chipped in to save him, "well, many know of the presence of the fifth bending, but are not quite sure of it. And there has been no specific group that can energybend, unless you count the Avatars. It is not considered a bending art as such, and therefore will not be touched on in this class."

The class groaned, while Aang shot Iroh a grateful glance.

"Firstly, we shall do waterbending, which you guys would find the hardest to understand, especially the firebenders." Katara's eyes brightened at that. She was going to ace this. No, I must hold back, or else my secret would be discovered.

Little did she know, Aang would have 3 times the holding back that she has to do, and was just thinking of the same.

"Now, I do not claim to have perfect knowledge of waterbending, so if any of you feel that the information is inaccurate, please feel free to clarify, and I shall go ask a good friend of mine, who is a master waterbender." Iroh clearly directed that at Katara and possibly Aang too.

"Ok, let's start with the history of waterbending. It all started with the moon and the ocean..."

By the end of half of the lesson, most students were still listening intently, while Katara was just listening out for mistakes. Onji wasn't listening at all. The firebenders were fully focused, being unable to comprehend most of what is said.

"Why Yin and Yang?"

Iroh answered without hesitation, "Because they are inseparable, like Tui and La, like push and pull, like the moon and the ocean."

"But why are they inseparable?"

The question rendered Iroh speechless.

Before she knew what she was doing, Katara whispered, "Our strength comes from them moon, our life comes from the ocean."

"Ahem… Does anyone know the answer?" the master asked, opening up the floor. A hand shot up.

"Because the stupid waterbenders are too weak, so they depend on two spirits!"

"NO!!! The moon spirit and ocean spirit are one! The moon and ocean work together to create waves! If both push, the world would flood, and we'd all die! If both pull, the water would evaporate, for the force pulls it apart! But if they work together, and create a balance, it would be the world as we know it! They need each other, and waterbenders are not weak!! Being able to draw power from the moon and life from the ocean is not weakness!! Being able to attain and keep balance within the body and mind, so that control is kept, is more challenging than just shooting blasts of fire out whenever you feel like it!"

There was silence in the courtyard. Katara was panting from lack of air. Aang was stunned, Onji was confused, everyone else was just scared, and overall, the whole class was wondering how she got to know all that.

It dawned on her that her outburst was going to get her a lot of attention- negative ones. And she also realised that her identity was going to be questioned.

"Well, I uh…read a lot of books on waterbending. They were the only type of books at my village, as we lived near the ocean."

Aang decided to save his distressed wife, and said, "Yah! There were a few waterbending scrolls in our village. My parents said that they appeared on the beach one day, and we have kept possession of them ever since."

Iroh clapped twice, and the class snapped out of their reverie, and immediately shot questions at Katara.

"Why are you so defensive of the waterbenders?" was the only question that her ear caught.

Tears spilt out of her eyes, and she said, while sobbing, "Because my mother was a waterbender herself. And she died." Aang reached over and hugged her, letting her cry into his chest. It was half a lie, and half the truth. But what were definitely genuine were the tears.

_____________________________________________

After the bending class was break. But Katara didn't get much of hers; most of the boys crowded around her, including Hide, trying to comfort her, others trying to get her attention. In their eyes, she was the most beautiful girl they had ever seen, especially now that she was so reserved, though none of them knew she was taken, and that her heart belongs to only one.

Pretty freaked out by all the attention- she was not used to being surrounded by so many strangers whose eyes were on her- Katara crawled her way out of the crowd, and towards her friends.

"Let's go somewhere where they cannot find me, please?" Onji nodded, and led them away from the crowd. They were blindly following her, until she stopped below a tree, and looked up.

"Hmm...It looks intact." she commented aloud, and turned to the two of them, "You musn't tell anyone about this, or else my parents will grill me." Looking around, she made sure there was no one around, before going round the trunk, and disappeared up a ladder, which seemed to be made of earth.

Aang and Katara's eyes met, and they both saw confusion, then amusement, in the other's eyes. A voice shouted from above, calling them to hurry up. Aang went first, and Katara followed closely. She didn't notice the ladder crumpling to the ground after she was up.

In the tree, there was a room, made of earth.

"Onji! You're an earthbender?!" Katara exclaimed, unable to believe it.

"Shh... Not even my parents know, although I'm pretty sure my mum does...And I've never shown or told anyone about it since 6, when I first entered school here. I made this tree-house for when I needed to escape. I only showed you guys because you are not from the firenation. And because this is the only safe place in the whole school."

Aang smiled, "Thank you for showing us. We feel truly honoured."

Katara giggled at the fake sincerity of the last sentence.

A tingling sensation in his feet forced Aang to sit with his soles pressed against the floor, thus enabling him to see the cabin. It seemed that its condition had detorated over the years, and many parts of it were starting to give way.

"Hey, erm, Onji, I left my food in class, can you help me get it?" Aang asked, ignoring the look that Katara was giving him.

Onji nodded, and left.

"What are you up to?" Katara asked as the girl disappeared into the distance. But Aang only got up, and began to earthbend.

"Help me watch for her in case she comes back."

"Ok..." the waterbender sat in meditation, entering the water within the air. She saw the guys looking for her, and hid, but soon realised they couldn't see her, and continued moving. Spotting Onji, she tagged her, a little water droplet on the earthbender's shoulder.

It was tricky, earthbending in a small confined space, working in mid-air. If he wasn't the Avatar, the little house would have become history within a matter of seconds. Luckily for its owner, he was.

Suddenly Katara spoke, "She's coming back."

"Oh you're back!" Aang said, sitting down, and planting a kiss on her lips.

As promised, Onji came up in a while, empty-handed.

"Where did you put you're food, Kuzon?"

"Under my desk! Never mind, it's alright. Come, sit, and we shall wait till the end of break."

Katara was stifling her laughter without much luck.

"Erm...Kuzon...Can I talk to you for a while? Erm...Alone?" she eyed Katara apologetically.

Katara got up immediately, understanding the girl, and got down from the house, and walked to a fountain nearby, which was hidden within trees. She had found it while looking for Onji.

Drawing water from the air, she formed a dome of ice around the fountain within the trees, and thickened the walls so that no one could penetrate it, nor see through it.

"There." Katara sat down and began to meditate, something she had not done in a long time.

"Erm...So, you're a firebender. And I'm an earthbender. Tell me, why didn't you use firebending to defeat Hide last time?" Onji started the conversation, eager to get out of the staring contest.

"I knew it would land me in more trouble than...well what I got anyways." They laughed.

Onji shifted slightly closer to him, closing the gap between them significantly.

"Kuzon, I...er...Do you have a girlfriend?" She decided to cut to the point, something earthbenders do all the time.

"No. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd go out with me..."

"But you're with Hide! I sure don't want to get fried." Aang shuddered at the thought. To make things worse, he was not dating; he was married!

"Oh he broke up with me. He said he's found someone else. All the better, I suppose, I never liked him in the first place." Her smile brightened.

Aang excused himself, saying he needed to think it over.

Onji left the house to let him, and waited below. As soon as she was gone, the Avatar closed his eyes and sought out Katara through their connection.

"Katara, Katara, Katara! I am in deep trouble! Open up please!" He felt the barrier lift, and was standing facing her.

Relating the whole story in a rushed manner, it wasn't long before Katara decided to shut him up.

"I don't want to sound like a mother, but you can go out with her. I don't want to be possessive. Next time, follow your heart." She said once she pulled away, sure that she succeeded in making him keep quiet.

"But what would Sokka say, if he saw me and Onji? He'd think I was cheating on you, when actually, you know, I only love you." Aang was beginning to panic again.

Katara silenced him with another kiss, and reassured him, "Everything will work out. Some day, we'd either find a way to tell her the truth, or she'd get bored with you, or something. There's just this one problem. Gran-Gran said we should never be found in a place without the other...Oh never mind..." Katara watched Aang disappear back out of her mind, and went back to her meditation.

Somehow, she just couldn't get this nagging feeling that Aang would leave her off her heart, yet she knew he would never, due to their spiritual connection

* * *

Well, I'm evil. Admit it. Please review!!


	39. Water in Fire

_Hi!! I'm back from china!! You know, I'm surprised that over 2 weeks I only got like... 2 reviews!! TWO!!! I'm so disappointed..._

_Anyways, I don't own Avatar. I'm starting the Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha fanfic anyways._

**

* * *

**

Water in fire

"ARGH! I don't like this place!" Yue complained. Normally, she would keep all comments to herself, instead of drive Sokka up the wall with them.

But that night wasn't normal. It was full moon.

The three waterbenders went out into the gardens, and Sokka came along. He and Yue were just sitting in the moonlight, talking, when she suddenly just lost it.

"Why is there no water here? How do these people live without water? And I feel so distant! I..."

She felt a pair of lips brush her own, and her mind calmed down.

The kiss was furious, full of agitation built up in the day. Sokka could feel the waves of strong energy her body was emitting, each peak very real, and very powerful.

Yue's mind traveled back and forth between scenery. She was kissing two people at the same time. And very confused.

Between two different lands, the same girl pulled away, crouched on the floor, and screamed. Two different guys got down to her level, comforted her, and she cried.

"Control your emotions! You know you must!" she heard in one ear.

"Yue, Yue, are you alright? What happened?" Two very different responses, one girl.

____________________________________________

They heard the scream, and went over to check on her. Aang stopped when he saw her.

And Sokka.

And La.

It caused Katara to bump into him, and wonder what happened. As she took in the situation, she discovered she saw two people comforting Yue, and the girl was crying.

Walking over, Katara placed a hand on Yue's shoulder, and it sent her into her full moon phase. The light was just as strong, but only lit up the nation, for she was on the ground. Other lands saw the glow, but it didn't matter much to them.

The Avatar ran over to see what was going on, and it pulled him in, causing his tattoos to glow as well. The five of them instantaneously found themselves in the spirit world.

To Aang, Yue and La, this was nothing new, but Katara and Sokka were almost scared. Almost, but Sokka was more concerned for his wife, and Katara was too. Yue had become two, one wearing what she had when she died, and the other was wearing her firenation clothes. Sokka and La were confused, but not as much as the poor Avatar and his wife, who had no idea what just happened.

The spirit world was quiet, and the moon shone brighter than usual. Yue acted almost casual about this, as though it always happened. But she had tears in her eyes.

The live Yue closed her eyes, and four of them found themselves back in the physical world. "Oh Yue..." Katara broke down beside her friend, and Sokka frowned to Aang.

________________________________________

At moon-set, the four of them returned to their rooms. Once safely inside, Aang locked the door, and asked, "What just happened?"

"Yue."

"Huh?"

"You know how Tui and La are inseparable? Well, Yue took over Tui, and now the balance is upset unless she loves La back. The problem is...Well you know the problem." Aang nodded solemnly. Katara looked at his serious face, and could not help but laugh. "So...When is your first date?" she decided to switch to a lighter topic, since they couldn't sleep anyways. "Oh erm...I have no idea. By the way, are you seriously thinking this could work out?" he looked doubtful. "Frankly, I don't know. The chances of you actually falling for her are high. Save for the little bit of spiritual connection we have. Besides, she's your age. Maybe you would be better together, who knows?" "Let me ask you something. Do you love me?" Katara's eyes widened at that question. "Of course I do! How could you..."

Aang smiled, and leaned into her, both of them falling into the bed. Lying on his side, he moved his head closer to hers, until they contacted in a sweet, gentle kiss, their legs touching in a tangle.

For the first time in many days, Katara didn't break off; none of them did, until they decided it was enough, and separated. Looking in Katara's blue orbs, he saw, reflected on the silver fragments, the fire from behind him. She looked dangerous, and it scared him, enough to put out the fire behind, leaving them in darkness. Strangely enough, shortly after they collided in a fierce kiss, one which they know they would not be able to do in the daylight for many days after. Aang also noticed that her scent was stronger now, and her motions were more fluid, and slightly stronger, as she placed her hand on the back of his neck, pressing him towards her.

It was a strong force, yet there was her gentleness, which made him more than willing to stay in that position. His arms surrounded her waist, pulling the lower half of her body to his, allowing their legs to intertwine again. She caressed his face with the other hand, feeling beneath her fingertips, the soft skin and shaped features defining him as Aang.

Between twilight and dawn, they broke and reconciled a few times, each kiss varying in intensity. But, they had school.

At breakfast, everyone was happy, even Yue. She had Sokka's arm around her shoulder, and Toph was happily disturbing everyone's feet with tickles generated from the movement of metal. Those who could stop it, namely Poppy, stopped it before the ripples reached her. But the bad news was, deflecting them sent more towards the people around her.

"Alright. Katara and I are heading off to school now. Bye guys!"

"Bye!"

(I don't know if you liked the description of the school so I will just do break and the lesson after, which are important in this chapter.)

At break: What Katara could not comprehend, was the throng of boys surrounding her at break. From far, she could see Aang raise an eyebrow, while she shot "help me"s at him and his new girlfriend. Onji was clinging onto Aang like they were glued from birth, and contemplating whether to earthbend her friend out of there.

Pretty soon, both Aang and Katara were shooting "help me" signs at each other. Hmm...I could take advantage of this crowd, Katara smiled to herself, and from her pocket, she moved her hands around and caused the water in the air to drop temperature.

Oops, wrong move, she thought as the crowd moved in even tighter, and Onji held onto Aang as though her life depended on it. Well, firebenders were almost always warm.

Reversing the move, she heated up the room so rapidly that the crowd of boys scattered in a matter of seconds.

Katara walked over to Aang, keeping the air around her cool. Amusement filled her eyes when she noticed he had done the same, and it made Aang want to just kiss her there and then.

But the presence of other people, and his girlfriend-for-the-sake-of-protecting-his-identity, he whispered, "Sorry" Katara had no idea what he was talking about, and had no time to ask, for a guy and Onji were coming.

She got into a fighting stance, and glared dangerously at him, but he mere smiled, and extended his hand. "I'm Hide. And you're my next girlfriend." Katara's hands dropped, and her eyes widened. Oh no... She glanced at Aang, who, with big eyes, shook his head slightly.

Hide caught him, and said, "Hey, man, it's only because of me that you get Onji. If you're not happy, I could get you expelled...again."

Still, Aang shook his head. Katara looked back and forth between her husband and her stalker, and decided, this is probably the only solution to the separation problem.

She bent the water around Aang's head to make him stop shaking it, and smiled widely at Hide, "Ok. But on one condition. We go on double dates all the time."

Hide grumbled, but agreed. She looked at Onji for any signs of protest, but the girl was smiling widely, clearly excited at the word 'date'.

Aang's eyebrows were raised at her brilliant idea, not expecting it to come from her, yet it was kind of predictable already.

"Ok! Then it's settled. Let's get to class now."

**In class:** They got into their seats just as the bell rang. "Ok, class, today we have a new student. She is here from the earth kingdom too." The teacher announced, as the girl stepped into the room. Katara and Aang looked at each other, their eyes reflecting each other's sentiments.

"Hi. My name is Ki."

* * *

Muha Cliffhanger!! Review please!!!!


	40. Lies revealed, lies synchronized

_**­­­­­­­­­­**Hihis!! I'm back!! This is the last chapter of Book 5. Enjoy, and review. Please._

* * *

**Lies synchronized, Lies revealed**

That evening, the six of them parted ways, and went home from a tiring day of school.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Aang shouted after the four of them, and followed Katara down the street.

Hide gave Katara one last hug before heading off home, to her uncomfort. Onji clung on to Aang until she really had to go, which was when Hide rushed her.

As soon as they were out of sight, the couple headed home. Just around the corner, they waited for the last person, who was trying very hard to shake off her friend.

"I told you, I can find my way home! Yes! Bye!"

"Ok, you said it. But if you don't turn up in school by break, I'll send the whole nation worth of firebenders including the firelord himself to search for you."

"Oh I'm sure firelord Zuko would love to." And she felt his footsteps disappear behind a barrier before going to join her friends.

"Toph, why didn't you tell us you were going to come to school?"

"And that you've found a boyfriend? What's his name again?" Katara searched through her mind for fragments of her memory containing his name.

Toph sighed, "He's not my boyfriend. He's some firebender who nearly killed me, and he's called Yanre." They walked toward the palace, talking. The streets were nearly empty at that time, for it was important for families to be together at dinner. And they were very late, thanks to Hide, Onji and Yanre.

Suddenly, Aang thought of something. Making it a mental note to ask tomorrow, he stumbled over another mental note.

"Oh yeah, Katara, about this morning..." He took the chance when she turned to face him, giving her that overdue kiss which he owed her. Or at least, wanted to give her but never got the chance to.

At dinner, the whole of team Avatar, including Iroh, sat down to Suki's food. They went through some recounts of their days.

Mai: Being firelady is very tiring. I have being treated with all these respect and formality is getting on my nerves. It's almost even worst than Azula.

Ty Lee: Don't even go there. Do you want the whole to know you helped kill the Avatar?

Aang: Hello, I'm right here.

Zuko: If being firelady is already so bad for you, can you imagine being firelord? I mean, I'm only 19!

Mai: And I'm what? 30?

Suki: Ok, ok, your job is hard. We get it. Don't argue.

Zuko and Mai: Yes mum.

Suki: *glares at them* So, Toph. How was school?

Toph: *pretending to burst out crying* Kuzon and Mizu were bullying me!

Sokka: Katara called herself Mizu? Do you have any idea how obvious that is? Mizu, water? You just couldn't wait to ask me, could you?

Katara: No, I couldn't. What was I supposed to do? Go up to the class and say, "I'm sorry, but Sokka has to approve of my name first, so meanwhile you can call me Katara"?

Aang laughs. Sokka scowls.

Sokka: Why must you pick on me every time we have these conversations?

Yue: Because you always pick on her first.

Katara hi-5ed Yue.

Toph: Anyways, I met Onji, Twinkletoes'...

Katara quickly covered Toph's mouth, even though she knew she was going to bite. She whispered, "We need to talk," and dragged her away.

"Ok, spill. And don't bother lying. I know how Onji feels about Twinkletoes."

Katara took a deep breath and spilt. Literally. "Aang and I come from the same village in the earth kingdom colonies, and we are not attached because no one in the right mind would be at 16 and 14. Anyways, Onji asked him out, and he asked for advice. If he didn't go out with her, she'd wonder why and our identity would be exposed. Same thing with Hide. It's like how you pretend to be blind and hide your nature as an earthbender in front of Yanre."

Toph took a moment to soak in the information, before speaking again, "Ok, got it. But you should know that Hide is a really mean person."

"How so?" Katara was curious, and she knew that the earthbender usually has reasons for saying something.

"Remember the dance party? Hide was the person who busted Aang. And the girl dancing with Aang before you was Onji."

It was Katara's turn to absorb the information. "Ok, I'll bear that in mind. Who knows, it may even become my reason for breaking up with him should the need arise." She winked at Toph, and then remembered the earthbender was blind. Oh but she can feel, she thought as they went out of the kitchen back into the dining room.

Sokka was sitting there, looking very impatient. "So, Mizu, what was it you didn't want Toph to tell us?"

"Oh Onji is Aang's good friend from school before. And we hang out a lot."

"Together with Yanre and Hide." Katara particularly emphasized Yanre, hinting to Toph that she should tell everyone.

"Wait, Yanre as in The Yanre who nearly burnt Toph?" Mai asked.

Poppy: What? Someone nearly burnt my daughter and I didn't even know?

Toph: Calm down, mum. Well, he and I are kind of together...

Poppy: Now he's courting my daughter and I DON'T EVEN KNOW!

Suki: *whispering to Toph* Congratulations on getting over Sokka.

Toph: *whispers back* Thanks. You should too. It is obvious Yue isn't going to leave him anytime soon.

Suki: Yeah. And guess what? I don't have to hide my identity, because I'm not even a bender!

Katara: What about you, Ty Lee? Are you going to settle down?

Ty Lee: I don't know. But I sure would like to. If I find the right guy.

Aang: I'm sure you will. Have you seen the guys staring after you? To them, you are just a spirit reincarnation-perfect.

Katara: Well what do you know? Aang is going to dump me for Ty Lee.

Aang: I didn't say that. I said 'to them'. Them is not equals to me.

Katara: True. That's why you're mine.

Sokka: Hey my wife is really a spirit reincarnation! *leans over and kisses Yue deeply*

Mai: And you, Suki?

Suki: What about me?

Zuko: Yeah what about you? Are you going to settle?

Suki: I just answered Toph. Why don't you get an answer from her?

Toph: What? I don't know anything. Hey Iroh, we haven't heard from you for a long time. How was your day?

Iroh: Pretty alright. I went to Luten's grave and visited him. It seems I was so caught up with firelord work I had forgotten. Zuko, you should come with me some time. I'm sure he would have loved to meet you.

Zuko: Sure, if someone would take over for half a day.

Sokka: I'll do it!

Everyone: No!

Iroh: Why don't you appoint someone, Zuko?

Zuko: Ok, Sokka.

Everyone else: NO!

Zuko: Just kidding. Did you really think I'd hand my country to someone like that?

Katara: Hey, face it, Sokka's a good leader. He led us to victory in the great war.

Zuko: Ok, Sokka shall rule for half a day. If anything happens, you'd be thrown out of the palace to feed the people's anger.

Mai: And we can have some time off.

Katara: By the was, what are you guys doing in the day now? I mean, the three of up have school, the two of them have a country to run, Iroh has a tea-shop to maintain, for which he's leaving the firenation. What about you five?

Poppy: Trying to master earthbending and metalbending.

Suki and Ty Lee: Going around helping people.

Sokka: Teaching.

Katara: Ok... What?! Teaching? Teaching what?

Yue: Waterbending.

Everyone: What?!

Yue: I'm teaching, and he's my dummy. I do all the moves on him, so he gets wet and then I dry him off.

Poppy: But to who? I mean, how many waterbenders are there in the firenation in the first place?

Katara: And how did you get him to agree with helping you?

Sokka: I volunteered.

Yue: Nonsense. I threatened to use bloodbending on him if he didn't cooperate. As for who learns, well, the classes are really small, and kind of underground. To the society; we got a permit from the firelord already. Right Zuko?

Aang: So who exactly do you teach?

Yue: Erm...Some kids. They are children of the firenation prisoners captured during the war. There were a lot whose parents are from the Southern Water Tribe, you know.

Katara: I'd like to meet them someday. Do you have evening classes? Or night ones?

Yue: Yeah. There is one tomorrow. You can come by after school. Aang can come too. I'm sure the kids would like to meet the Avatar.

Katara and Aang: Ok. Toph can find her way home first, right?

Toph: Yeah, except it's in the dark. Maybe I'll get Yanre to send me right here...

Aang: No...Toph, do not do that again. It was not funny.

Everyone was laughing.

* * *

_Haha. Book 6 will come next week. Meanwhile, review please!!_


	41. Waterbending at Dusk

_Gomen!! I had my school's open house to attend yesterday, and when I came back home, I had to do my Jap homework. Anyways, the start of Book 6!! *applause*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I mean the show._

**

* * *

**

Waterbending at dusk

The school bell rang, signaling the end of another school day. Cleaning up what was destroyed in the firebending class, the six of them managed to somehow end up cleaning the same area. Aang used a little airbending to speed up his process, while people like Hide merely burnt everything to crisp. Toph and Onji slightly earthbent, but Toph knew Onji was earthbending while Onji didn't.

Finally, their area was clean, and they were officially dismissed. Once again, Onji stuck onto Aang like glue, and Katara found that kind of disturbing. Who would devote their whole life to hanging around one person whom they have known for barely a week? Even she didn't do that, despite being already married.

Meanwhile, Hide was desperately trying to gain her attention. Yanre and Toph were barely talking, out of embarrassment, Katara assumed.

Turning her attention to Hide, who had recently developed a habit of putting his arm around her shoulder, she smiled, just to get him to not raise any suspicions or jealousy towards her and Aang.

"So...When do you want to hang out?"

"Hmm...How about the first rest day (saturday on our calendar)? Hey, guys, are you free on the first rest day? We could go on our first double date!" Katara shouted to the other 'couple'.

"Ok!" The girl shouted excitedly, and the boy smiled, "Whatever you want."

Wow, he sure is a great actor, Katara smiled to herself.

She jumped, and told Hide, "Dusk, on the crossroad between Sozin and Azulon street."

They came to the spot where they usually separated, and after another five minutes, the two couples separated, the natives headed for home, and the foreigners headed for a class.

Only Toph and Yanre were left.

"Erm...Ki? Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Toph's heart swelled, and her pale cheeks ran red. "Uh, sure." she stammered a little.

A smile broke out on Yanre's face, and joy took over his senses, causing him to pull her in. Toph wasn't surprised at the action, but rather the consequence of it. She felt her body in contact with her new boyfriend's, feeling his warmth seep through her delicate skin. Boyfriend, she repeated to herself, and relaxed her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, Katara, we're going to be late for Yue's Waterbending class!" Aang shouted from about a street across from her.

Katara picked up speed, using her waterbending to monitor the class, just in case they started already. Both of them reached the door just in time.

"Ms Yue, are those your new students?"

Yue turned to look at her guests, and winked at them, before saying, "Yes, in fact, they are. Class, please welcome Kuzon and Mizu!"

One side of the class clapped, while the other side moved in unison, bending the water from two tubs to create a welcoming display of waterbending. It was not nearly as good as Master Pakku's students, but considering their time of learning, it was pretty impressive.

When they finished, Aang and Katara broke out in applause.

Yue smiled, "Now, would you two like to show us what you can do?"

"Where's Sokka?" Katara suddenly realised her brother was missing in action.

"Mr. Sokka doesn't come out until Ms Yue calls!" some of the kids shouted.

"Well, let me bring him out without Ms Yue calling." she eyed Aang cheekily, and closed her eyes.

Finding Sokka dueling with earth, she bent the water around him, freezing him. Returning, she nodded to Aang, who, moving in unison with her, brought Sokka from the field into the room, crashing through the roof.

They un-froze him, and at once the warrior shivered and complained, "Do you have to do that? You could have just called me..." he stopped when he saw Katara and Aang. Quickly realising that their names were at stake, Aang froze his mouth shut, before he said "Hey Katara and Aang" or something like that.

"Show us some more!" the kids were really excited now. The Avatar stared at his wife, and they agreed on the dance. They repeated their dance from the cave, but this time, there were streams of water dancing with and around them. The water emphasized their actions, and at the last move, it flared out in all directions like in fireworks. The children cheered.

"Ms Yue, they're not really your students, are they?" a girl asked.

Yue laughed, and said, "No they're not. They're my good friends, who are master waterbenders." Sokka's mouth un-froze.

"Thank you, dear sister." he said sarcastically.

There were gasps around the room, as the children found out Katara's identity.

"You're Mr. Sokka's sister, Katara?" The room erupted in discussions, and Katara glared at Sokka with death in her eyes.

Then something caught her ear, "I heard that Katara was the Avatar's wife!"

"So that makes Kuzon the Avatar!" the last word was particularly accented.

Yue glared at Sokka with a look that says "you're dead", and Katara took the stage.

"Ok, children. What you have so cleverly figured out shall be our secret, alright? A secret between the Avatar's family and you guys. If you tell anyone else, it wouldn't be our secret anymore, so don't tell."

"Yes, Ms Katara!" Aang stared at his wife in awe, wondering how she actually knew how to do all these and more. He decided to try to help.

"How about I show you guys some things I picked up?"

"Ok!" the children chorused, and trailed after him as he headed outside.

Seizing the chance, Katara and Yue stared at Sokka with cold eyes, and in unison, created two tsunamis, one from each side, meeting in the middle. They then froze the water, trapping the idiot in ice waves.

As soon as the lesson finished, the children asked Yue, "When is Mr. Avatar coming back?" Aang face-palmed himself, groaning about the title that never leaves him.

Nevertheless, he smiled cheerfully, "We'll come back as soon as we can. But remember, keep the secret."

And the children ran out of the classroom laughing and cheering. The three of them waited until Yue locked up the place, and headed home.

It was nearly moon-rise when they reached home, and the two students turned in for the night. Despite being on the bed, they could not sleep.

"Did you mean what you said?" Katara whispered.

"What did I say?"

"That we'd go back as soon as possible." She felt him shift to lie on his side, looking at her.

"Yeah." Turning, she smiled at him, "Good. I like those kids. I just hope they don't tell their parents or friends."

"Mmm..." Both of them moved in for a long, deep kiss. It was quite a pity, for they were both too tired to make it last.

* * *

_Dou omotteruno? Please review!!_


	42. Double Dates

_Yahoos!! I'm back!! Yesterday was labour day... Ne? Erm...please tell me if you didn't like chapters 38 and 39!! I really don't know if it would kill my story..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I am not a supporter of AangXOnji or KataraXHide._

* * *

**Double date**

After breakfast, Katara and Aang got out of the house. They had agreed to meet the other two at the ruby plains, which was behind the firest (royal firenation forest, full of breeds of trees which bear a wide range of red flowers). On the way, they chatted and laughed, enjoying one of the rare moments now that they are alone with each other. But still, it was a public place, so no kissing, to their dismay.

As they emerged from the trees into the space, they could see red scattered over the otherwise-green plain. Although, the hunk of metal in the middle was rather disturbing the serenity of the nature.

Aang sat down, back facing the monstrosity so he did not have to see it, and Katara sat beside him. They talked about the old times, giggled at the funny memories, and recounted the many times Zuko, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee came after them.

Falling back into the soft grass, Katara sighed, "Sometimes I miss those times. Even though we were unwelcome in most places, and hiding, if not fighting, at least we had a purpose in our lives. Now I don't even know what I'm striving towards."

Aang propped himself up on his elbows, looking at his wife lovingly, and suggested, "How about to study well so that Hakoda doesn't have to break us up? Now your official goal is to stay with me."

She laughed, and nodded. "Sure. But to do that we must make sure we don't get discovered, or we're sure to be expelled, or will not be able to study. You know, there'd be fan-girls hanging around you all the time. You should see the way Onji treats you."

"Oh I don't have to see it. I can feel it. It's kind of creepy, if you ask me. I mean, she's a nice girl, but I don't like the way she can't let go of me. Anyways, look at yourself! Even without being yourself, you've already attracted so much attention. And I should tell you this-Hide is not nice. Before, he kept saying Onji was his, and even attacked me for it." Aang smiled at the memory.

Katara flipped herself around and lay on her stomach, so that she could see his eyes. "So...He's that bad. Toph said that too."

"Kuzon! Mizu!" a female voice shouted from behind her. Katara pushed herself off the ground, using the water to help her get balance.

She spun around, and called out, "Hey, Onji! Hey Hide!" They waved back, as Aang got himself off the floor. The two of them strolled towards those who had just arrived. Onji practically ran into Aang, knocking him over into the grass again.

"Hey! I took a long time getting myself off the ground, now you just knocked me down again!" All of them laughed, and Hide swept Katara into his arms, making her feel slightly warmer, but shiver at the same time. She forced herself to look up, and into his dull and arrogant golden eyes.

"Hey beautiful." he smiled.

She smiled back, and replied, "Hello yourself. So what are we doing today?"

"We're going sliding! Off the largest slide in the world."

"Are we going to Omashu?" Aang asked, but got a push in the head.

"No, silly. We're going to the Western Air Temple!"

"Where's that?" Aang was hoping she didn't know.

"Actually, I was hoping one of you would know..." the airbender let out a sigh of relief, and shook his head, noting that Katara was doing the same.

"No?" Onji looked like she was going to cry, but that expression quickly changed to a more cheerful one.

"Wait here, you three." with that, she just disappeared.

And so they did.

"Kuzon, would you like a friendly duel? Since Onji is gone, I figured you must be quite bored."

Aang nearly said, "With Katara here? Never!", but settled with, "Yeah..."

So the two firebenders got into their stance, and Katara sat aside to watch.

For a friendly match, it was still pretty intense, and she put out the flames many times when the attacks landed on the grass. Then she saw a fireball coming at her; Aang had dodged the attack. Just out of pure instinct, Katara waved her right hand in front of her, bending the water in such a way that it extinguished the flame.

"Ah!" she felt a sudden heat attacking her palm, and saw that some of the flames had survived. Holding her hand close to her, she suppressed the pain and ran into the woods, tears streaming out of her eyes due to the burn.

Hide wanted to run after her, but was stopped by a sudden blast of fire running past right in front of him. It made him stagger backwards, and turn to look at Aang.

"Dude, chill! I just want to see if she's alright!" Aang shook his head, and said, "She's alright. But you're not. How can you be so careless to burn your own girlfriend?!"

It made him think of the last time he burnt Katara. He could still see that pained and disappointed expression on her beautiful face, and Sokka's mad look upon finding it out.

Shaking off the memory, he faced Hide, who didn't look slightly sorry.

"She's my girlfriend, you don't have to worry for her." and he shot a blast at Aang, who dodged, "Just because she's your girlfriend, doesn't mean she's yours. I have a right to care for my little sister too."

The two firebenders circled each other, occasionally exchanging blows.

"Who's your little sister?" Onji had come back to the absence of Katara, who appeared just a little after that.

Hide rushed over to Katara, and hugged her, "Are you ok?"

"Never better." she smiled, and took his hand, running over to Aang and Onji. "So...Where are we going?"

Onji winked at her, "To the biggest slide in the world!"

They walked for about 10 minutes, finally reaching a cliff. Placing his hand on the floor, Aang felt for the slide.

"Kuzon! What's wrong?!" his girlfriend immediately panicked.

"He's alright." Katara replied.

"How do you know?" she stared at Katara skeptically.

"I grew up with him. He'll be fine." Katara sat down next to Aang, who had just shifted himself into a sitting position.

Onji shrugged, "Presenting... The biggest slide in the world!" they all cheered, covering up Aang's repair work.

"Ok! Who would like to go first?"

"Oh me! Me!" Aang's playful side was showing again. He jumped off the cliff, and Onji frowned, thinking: but the slide is there! Looking over, she saw that Kuzon was blasting himself off the edges jutting out from the cliff wall, and onto the slide.

"Me next!" Katara threw herself off, landing on the slide, and accelerated, crashing into Aang who had just found his way onto the slide.

"Aah!" They screamed as the impact of her crash sent them tumbling down the slide.

Then Aang realised he couldn't see Onji and Hide anymore, so he earthbent sides to the slide to prevent them from falling off the slide and to their death.

Why does it feel like I'm lighter now? Oh no, he thought and jumped off, using the air to speed up his approach to Katara.

Catching her by her waist, he noticed that she was bleeding. As they neared the ground, Aang made a cushion of air to slow their fall, and gently laid her down. Her forehead had a scratch, and it seemed that she had hit it against the slide while they were tumbling. Taking a deep breath, he swept a hand over her forehead, bending the blood away. Still, he was too intent on seeing her eyes open that he dismissed the fact he just bloodbent. He placed her hand over her injury, and bent water around it, letting it self-heal, while his only job was to keep the water there.

"Wheee!" Onji was coming, and Aang willed the wound to heal faster, jerking his hand away when it did.

"Onji, I need to bring K...Mizu back. She hit her head and may be out for days. Please tell Hide." He told her, rushing through the sentences.

Before she could reply, he jet himself up, passing Hide on the way.

"Hey! What are you doing with my girlfriend?!"

But Aang did not hear him. When reached the top, he walked laid Katara down and re-healed her, hoping it would make her wake up too.

It worked, and when the two blue orbs peeped out from under their prison bars, Aang couldn't be any happier. Together, they walked back to ruby plains, enjoying the rest of the day- alone.

* * *

_A date gone wrong. PLeasePLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	43. Airbending culture

_Ze anime lover recommends a new anime: La Corda D'oro (italian), or Kin'iro no Corda (japanese) if you love animes **and **love music._

_Disclaimer: Just because I love Kin'iro no Corda and Nanoha doesn't mean I have gotten to hate Avatar!! I will finish this fanfic!!_

**

* * *

**

Airbending culture

"Ok, class. Settle down! Today we have a very special guest. Please welcome...The Avatar!"

The whole class broke into applause, cheering for the well-known figure. Aang stepped into the classroom wearing his monk robes, which he wore for Zuko's coronation. For this class, he had shaved his head fresh, and was wondering how he'd get the class not to notice it the next week or so.

When the applause subsided, Iroh added, "He'll be joining us for bending studies today, since, this season is the airbender's season, and so we study them for the next three months. Therefore I expect no nonsense from you, for the Avatar has taken time off to come entertain you." Ripples of laughter echoed in the room.

"Where's Kuzon? He's missing the Avatar!" Onji asked Katara, very worried.

Katara whispered back, trying to make up a coherent story, "Kuzon has a grudge against the Avatar. That day, the Avatar burnt down our house and scalded him. That's why he has that head band."

The earthbender's mouth bent into an o-shape, and returned her attention to the guest.

From Katara's other side, Toph whispered, "Twinkletoes is really pushing his luck." and felt her audience nod in agreement.

When the class started proper, Aang stood at the side of the classroom, listening to Iroh's lecture, occasionally correcting him, or explaining things.

Surprisingly, the people actually listen, and not snigger at the mention of the part of the world which they have already dominated. Perhaps it is because one of their kind defeated their firelord, helping the whole race regain its place in the community. Anyway, they listened. Especially Katara. After all, it is not everyday you get to see the Avatar.

"Now, will the Avatar kindly tell us about the foods there? What do you eat?" Iroh prompted Aang, who was busy staring at Katara.

"Oh. Erm...First, I'd like to say how pleased I am to be here, sharing parts of my nation's past with you. Well, Airbender food is actually sweet by nature. Yeah, we all were born with a sweet tooth, but being vegetarian limits our diet. So we eat rice, cakes, vegetables, some other stuffs, with sugar, spice, and yeah. That's about it. My master and I used to make cakes, fluff them up, and shoot them at the four head monks who would be meditating at that time." He laughed at that memory, and the class joined in.

"What's with the arrows?" some rude guy asked.

"Oh that. They run along our chi paths, and are symbols of a master airbender. If I didn't have them you'd still be wondering if I were the real Avatar." Iroh laughed out loud, while Katara tried to hold hers back so as to not draw attention to herself.

"Ok, I'm opening up the floor, so the Avatar will start answering all your questions until the end of lessons. Please take this chance to learn about the air nomads, for we don't know if we'll ever see them again, thanks to my grandfather. So..."

The first hand shot up. "Are you married?" Aang's jaw dropped. Rumors sure traveled fast. His eyes swept over the class, and he asked, "Can I not answer that?"

The class shouted in unison, "NO!" Only Katara and Toph kept quiet, shaking their heads.

As Aang opened his mouth to speak, another hand shot up, "What was your master like?" He looked over to the direction of the voice. It was Katara.

"He was really nice, and friendly. And he's a child at heart. I miss him a lot."

"I'm sure he'd be very proud of you if he saw you now." Katara replied. Lots of heads turned to stare.

"Can you go into the Avatar state?"

"Hey, I said questions, not requests." Iroh stepped in to stop the class before Aang was asked to do ridiculous things.

"To answer that as a question, I had trouble at first, controlling it, but no problem going into it. Getting out of it was the hard part, but my good friend, she er...helped me. And I learnt to control it. Endofstorynextquestionplease."

Too much information, too late. Hands were coming up like mountains, and Aang had a feeling they were all about the same thing-the girl.

He scolded himself for talking too much, before addressing the class, "Before you ask anything, she's a waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe, and she's very nice. Too. Just like my master."

Many hands descended, but a few remained. One of which was Katara's.

Aang avoided calling her until last, and answered the first question, "What is her name?"

Sighing, he knew he'd never hear the last of this topic, and decided to just face it like an earthbender would-head on.

"Katara."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

" No."

"Will she become your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Why?"

"We intend on staying the way we are."

Katara noticed he was telling the truth every time he answered a question, yet it was not the way her classmates expect it.

"Will she be coming here anytime soon"

"I don't know."

"Is she pretty?"

"Depends on how you define pretty."

"What about to you?"

Aang paused to think. "No."

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"N...What?!"

The question came from Katara. Iroh nodded his head. Oh no, Aang realised he was in trouble.

"Can I go too?" Toph asked. Iroh waved his hand, and Toph dashed out of the room. Now Aang was really at a lost of what to do. As much as he wanted to go after her and explain, he did not want to raise suspicions.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." His mouth was on auto-run, his mind still on Katara.

"Do you plan on getting one?"

"No." He really wished the students could get his point that he wasn't going to date anyone anytime soon, as he was already married. "Are you married?" The school bell rang, and Iroh stopped the class.

"Ok, we'll let the Avatar take a well-deserted break from answering your totally absurd questions. Avatar, please." Aang bowed, before exiting the classroom in a calm manner. Once out, he ran to where the girl's bathroom was.

Whenever a student or teacher was coming, he would walk normally, pretending to admire the patterns on the wall. That delayed him, and when he finally got to the girls' bathroom, no one was inside.

Where could she be? Aang used his earthbending to find the two of them.

They were outside, and Katara was sitting under a tree, and Toph was sitting beside her, talking? Aang had predicted Katara would freak out and cry.

"Twinkletoes is coming." Toph warned Katara.

"Oh sure. Whatever." Aang appeared from the school building. Turning her body to face the tree, Katara raised an ice wall around herself. But he was the Avatar, and he destroyed the barrier with one clench of his fist, sending the water back into the environment.

"Katara, listen!" Katara buried her face in her arms, with both legs raised, supporting her head on her knees. She closed her eyes and waited for his explanation.

Toph nodded to Aang, who began talking.

"Look, I didn't mean what you thought I meant. That question was too shallow. You are pretty, but also much more. You're beautiful. Doesn't that mean anything? Weren't you the one who said to trust in love?"

"I didn't say trust had to involve hurting me."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I should have told you what I meant. Come on, let's get back to class. You go first. I'll catch up. Ok?" Aang supported Katara and gave her a hug as she got up.

"Class! I told you to make full use of this opportunity to learn about the near-extinct race, not pry into the Avatar's private and social life. I am terribly disappointed in you." Iroh looked at the class with hurt in his eyes, and his message seemed to have an effect on those who asked about Aang's girlfriends.

Just as Toph and Katara entered, Iroh continued, "Only Mizu seems interested in learning the ways of the air nomads, by enquiring..."

Toph shut down, and found her seat. Hmm, no one wonders how I find my way around, she thought, slightly amused. When Aang came in, everyone took out a parchment and started shooting questions about airbending techniques, the temple cultures, and life at the temples.

Strange, I could swear that I'm in the right class, and the students are all my classmates. But why the sudden change in interest, he wondered, and looked over to Iroh, raising an eyebrow. The old master was busy feeling proud of himself for inspiring these kids.

Shrugging, Aang turned back to tackle the questions to the best of his abilities. At least Katara is out of their minds, he thought, relieved.

Or not. When the lesson ended, half the class stayed behind for break to ask him about Katara again. Behind the mob of humans, Aang could see Katara rolling her eyes, and Toph frothing at the mouth.

* * *

_One last word from the author: WATCH KIN'IRO NO CORDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And review and tell me what you think of it!!_


	44. A Poppy and a BloodRose

_AAAAA sorry for the late update!! Tonikaku, enjooy==_

**

* * *

**

A Poppy and a Blood Rose

Nope, no, not this one either, nuh-uh, hmm, wonder what time is it, no, nein, bleh! If that were him I would be the world's worst earthbender! Toph turned her head aimlessly, and picked out a person, went up and asked, "What time is it now?"

"Why do you care, you're blind!" was the reply. The person got shot up into the sky, and Toph went on her search again.

"The time now is sunset." said a voice from behind her.

"Who asked you...Yanre! You're finally here!" Then she spun around until Yanre stopped her. Smiling slyly, Toph delivered a punch to his gut. "That was for being late, and asking me to meet you in a crowded street."

"Ouch! You punch accurately and very hard too!" Yanre closed his eyes in pain and commented.

"We probably should find a less busy place before you squat down and start whining." she dragged him off, dodging the crowd expertly.

Finally they came to an empty ground, and Yanre really did what Toph predicted.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Find your way here AND dodge the crowd." he stood up, feeling much better.

She stared past him and answered, "I don't know. I just headed in one direction." she hoped he'd not question it.

"But you didn't crash! Not even once!" Toph cursed his persistence.

"So...What shall we do? Surely you invited me all the way out here for a reason."

"Oh. That. Right. Come, follow me."

They wound around the city, finally reaching their destination. It was bare land, or earth, to be more precise.

"Sweet!" Toph dropped onto the floor and began making earth-angels.

There were some things on the ground, though. She sat up, and looked at Yanre.

"We are going to have our first date here!" he said excitedly.

Both of them blushed. "So are we having dinner?" Toph decided to cut the awkwardness.

Yanre nodded, and then said, "Yes. I forgot you can't see. Shall we?" he offered her a hand, then reached down to pull her up.

Toph let him spoon-feed her, just like she let him believe she was native firenation.

"Mmm...This is good! What is it?"

"A secret."

She stuck her tongue out, and he laughed. "So...Tell me about your family." she prompted. It felt like she didn't know much about the guy she was dating, and it was not a good thing. But then again, he might lie, like I am, she sighed inwardly. Extending her hand, she felt around for food, and popped whatever she found into her mouth.

"Er...I'm not so sure you want to eat that...It's a flower."

Chewing on the petals, she asked, "What's a flower? It tastes like water and earth, with some weird stalk."

Yanre thrust a flower into her hands, and held them. He made her fingers run over the petal, "This is the petal of the flower. There are 3 petals on this Poppy."

"POPPY!" her sudden exclamation caused him to jump back and cover his ears.

"Ouch! Why do you keep hurting me today?!"

Placing a finger on her lips, Toph chewed her bottom lip, "Oops, sorry. It's just that my mother's name is Poppy." For once she was happy she didn't have to make it up.

"Oh. I see. Just don't hurt me anymore ok? Or you'd be burnt to crisp."

Toph smirked, "I'd like to see you try." before realising she had said the wrong thing, Yanre frowned. "What do you mean?"

Inside, she was contemplating how to explain her way out of this mess. _What would Sugar queen do? I don't know. How about Ice princess? Change the subject. Suki? Stare seductively and ask, "What do you think I meant." Will that actually work? No harm trying._

"What do you think I meant?" Ouch, that came out a little harsh. Never mind, it's my style, Toph was happy with the outcome.

She felt Yanre shrug, and smiled. "Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah, the Poppy." He placed his hand over hers once again, running her fingers over the stalk, and telling her the name of that part. Under his hand, he could feel her small but strong fingers, and each joint protruding from where she bent them.

_How did her hands get so powerful?_ He wondered. _It just didn't click- noble family, which was supposed to mean no hard labour, unless she was their slave, but she was blind, so why did they still take her in? No, she must be the daughter of that family. But why the mental and physical strength? Her mother must not have let her, a blind girl, run around doing hard or dangerous stuff..._

"Erm...Hello? Earth to Yanre! What'cha thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing much..." he smiled, but Toph could tell he was lying.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"You're lying again."

"How do you know?" That caught her off-guard.

"I...Uh...can hear you..." she stammered, and hoped he didn't notice. He was too busy looking at her hands to think more of it, but said, "Anyway, I wasn't lying."

"Yes, you're still lying." she couldn't help but dwell on it. After all, it isn't everyday that a blind girl could point out a flaw.

Yanre glared at her, replying with silence.

"Hmm?" She didn't seem to get it, pretending she couldn't feel him stare.

He felt his eyes catch hers, catching the sightless-ness of the transparent green orbs. It was as though someone put a film or paper over her eyes, taking away her vision and making her eyes a lighter colour than it would have been.

"How does it feel like being blind?" He blurted out.

Toph hesitated. "I guess it had not always occurred to me...I feel normal, maybe because I've never known what seeing meant. What about you? What does it feel like being able to see, and dating a blind girl?"

"I don't know...I mean, it's not like I'm dating you because I feel a need to protect you, no, that's definitely not it. But you not being able to see, it just makes things a little harder."

Toph chewed on it, and offered, "What if I told you I could see?"

He looked at her.

She looked back. "Why did you lie in the first place?" There was a moment of silence, and no words flowed between them, only warm, comforting silence.

That was before Toph started to laugh. "Haha! I was kidding. I just can't believe you fell for it! Haha!"

As she fell backwards laughing, he threw up his hands, releasing hers violently, and crossed his arms.

"Not funny." Yanre shot, and gave the food his undivided attention.

When she finally stopped, and sat up, he ignored her. "What? I didn't ask you to take me seriously! Besides, I was asking 'what if'...Oh alright, sorry. I'm just very used to..."

What's happening? Oh my gosh, Toph's eyes widened, as she felt something, or someone, took away her ability to speak. It was an entirely new sensation, of having someone else's lips over hers, and strangely, it didn't feel that bad. When she recovered from the shock, she could feel the urge to push back, like in earthbending. Following her instincts might just have been the last thing she did, but she did it. She pushed back, kissing him in return. If this is what they felt all the time, I now know why Twinkletoes and sugar queen do it so often, Toph thought, before a wave of solid happiness enveloped her thoughts and prevented her from thinking. All she felt was warmth, and some strangeness, but other than that, she enjoyed the feeling of him on her.

Basic need for air kicked in, and she pulled away, inhaling deeply. She could tell from his vibrations he was new at this too, for his heartbeat was rather quick, and his breathing pattern was irregular. And he was looking away.

"Whoa." they said at the same time. He turned to gaze at her. It made her turn away, her fair complexion replaced with a blush, only to be stopped by his hand, laid on her shoulder. Facing him again, she looked at him questioningly, her eyebrows coming together but eyes still wide. They came together again, contacting on the lips, eyes closed. Not that it mattered, not to Toph, it was the same. She only closed them so they didn't scare him. Anyhow, he wouldn't see them, separated by two layers of skin. What mattered was that they were there, alone, as one.

When they parted, Toph could not help but touch her lip, recalling that overwhelming sensation known as a kiss.

"Hehe...Sorry about before." Toph held out her other hand, in front of his face. He shut up. She reached out at touched his face, feeling its features, pausing at his eyes. And retrieved her hand.

"What..." he got cut off by her laughter.

"I guess this means we're officially together."

"I guess so. Should we get going? It's already dark. Not that you care, but it isn't safe at night."

"Just drop me off where you usually do. Frankly, I have no idea where we are." and it was true, for once.

Yanre nodded, and began packing up, waving her hand away when she tried to help. She stomped, rather quietly, and the containers-all the plates and bowls-stacked themselves neatly on one corner of the cloth, and when Yanre saw them, he scratched his head, thinking, I don't remember stacking them up like that? Oh well, whatever. She smiled at his dismissal of her act.

They parted with a small kiss, and Toph felt his footsteps fade into the distance, behind a barrier, and disappear after a while. She walked home, smiling.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

_Ahahahahahahaha. Ok I admit I suck at describing. Sorry. Please review!!_


	45. The Music of Life

_Yahoo!! Kaettanda!! Right. Before we start, here's a note: if you have no idea about music and musical instruments, I suggest you look up Viola, Piano, Timpani, and Dizi before you start this chapter._

* * *

**The Music of Life**

The class was crammed in the instrument shop, each asked to pick one to pick up.

"They will stay with you for the rest of your school life, so choose wisely." The teacher had warned.

Aang made it a point to stay as far away from the brass instrument that blasted 'tsungi' no matter how you played. Instead, the flute caught his eye. Its hollow wooden tube with air-holes drilled with precision called out to the airbender, as a child called out to his mother.

He looked over to Toph, who was seated at a keyboard, and banging on it like nothing mattered.

Finding Katara, he asked, "What did you pick?" She ignored him, and continued to look. Somehow she managed to come across a lonely string instrument of some sort, sitting on one of the highest shelves, and she wondered how she even saw it in the first place. _How on earth am I going to get it down?_

The answer poked her. Of course! Aang!

"Hey, can you help me get that down?"

"Erm...not a good place to airbend, K...Mizu." He found a box, stood on it, and got the thing down for her.

"Thanks." she smiled at him, and inspected the instrument.

"Ah, Mizu. I see you have found the Waterviola. But it is for better for waterbenders." the teacher explained.

She smirked, "I think I can handle it." The viola was made of four strings stretched over a finger board of ice.

When you played it, you were supposed to turn the ice into water, so that the vibration of the string, when in contact with the water, creates a rippling effect. Non-waterbenders could get a waterbender to un-freeze the water in the middle, keeping a wall around the water to keep it in. Even so, a great deal of control is needed to keep the string in a position with no solid finger board to support it.

But of course, having the full length of water would increase the effect of the vibrato.

The teacher, Miss Gnay, shrugged, and went to bother other students.

Katara continued studying the instrument's other part: the bow.

The bow was the same as any normal viola, save for the material-the case claimed that it was hair from a flying bison. It must have been here very long for the hair to be fur of a bison's, either that, or the maker somehow got Appa's. It was too fine to be from such a creature.

"Where could it be from...?" she said to herself.

"Hmm? What did you say?" a head peered over her shoulder.

"AAH! Hide, don't scare me like that!" Katara clutched the viola close to her. "Where did you come from? Never mind, don't answer that. So, which instrument did you choose?"

He held out a pair of sticks. "Ooh, the...erm, what do you even call that thing?" she frowned at the drum-like thing.

Hide grinned, before his smile fell. "Actually, I don't know."

feigned. She heard him pronounce the name of the instrument awkwardly, reading straight off the tag, probably. "Err... Em-be-ro-phone...?"

Ms Gnay walked over, "Good choice for a firebender. Unlike Mizu over there. I wonder how she's going to firm a waterbender to melt the ice in the middle to water...And not break the wall surrounding it, should she really manage to find that waterbender." She shrugged and walked away, leaving Hide there to deal with the instrument. The Emberophone.

After all payment was settled, the class hiked back to school, lunging their instruments back.

Except Toph. She got a delivery service, and trailing after her was a team of earthbenders moving the...whatever the keyboard was called...along. Inside, suppressing her laughter, she thought, wouldn't it be nice if I could do it myself? Secretly, she was giving her instrument a push, without the earthbenders knowing. In fact, they were glad for the occasional help from whatever was offering it to them.

They finally reached the school, much to the relief of those who had chosen the heavier instruments, and the delivery guys. However, they were told to get it to the music room, which, caused them to sigh, before going to work.

As they came out, Toph whispered to one of them, "Move the earth too, not just the instrument." before dropping some tips in his hand.

The class headed into the room, as Yanre fell into step with her. "Why did you choose the Harpsichord?"

"The what? Oh that? What's it called again?"

"Erm. The Clavichord."

"I'm sure you said something else a while ago!"

"I did not! I said the Vocalcord!"

Toph stomped angrily, "I'm sure you said a different thing everytime!" a mini earthquake shook the room, displacing everyone but Aang and herself.

"What's going on?" he came over, with Katara trailing behind, knowing she was the culprit behind the recent mishap.

"Can any of you tell me the name of this instrument? Mr Indecisive here said tired different names every time."

"Sure. This is a Fortechord." Katara said, quite sadly.

"Oops..." Yanre scratched the back of his head, attempting to slink away but was stopped by his irritated girlfriend.

As the she dealt with him, Aang asked, "Is everything ok? You sound upset."

"My mother used to be able to play it. It was sunk into the ocean after her death. She used to play to me, and I wanted to take it, but Toph got it first, so...Oh well, I love my new viola." she hugged it tightly, sitting down on the Fortechord bench. Her fingers, however, had a different idea.

Setting the viola down, they opened the cover of the keyboard, and pressed down on a key. She let the tone settle, before pressing a full triad, followed by a whole piece. By then, the whole room had quieted and was listening in awe.

Ms Gnay broke the silence, "Ok, everyone. For those of you who can bring your instruments with you home, do so, and I have an assignment for you!"

The class groaned in perfect unison-getting louder and softer together-before Ms Gnay continued, "Take these scrolls, go home and find out about your instruments, and write it down, answering the questions on the scroll. I would also like you to learn at least the basic technique of playing them by the next lesson, which is next season."

Toph raised her hand. "As for Ki, you can leave your instrument here and I'll give you permission to come and learn it, and I'm sure somebody in your family can read and write. After all, you are from...ahem...a pretty important family in the Firenation." she stumbled after seeing Toph's address as 'The royal palace'.

"Ok, class dismissed!" the class stood, if they weren't already standing, greeted her, and left at different paces. Once again, the six of them were the last to leave, staying behind to accompany Katara, who was playing on the Fortechord. This once, out of instinct, she broke out into a very sad song, to which she sang.

As the song progressed, she found herself pouring more of her soul into it, relating all her sadness into every note and chord that came out of the strings.

The harmony intertwined with her voice, piercing Aang's heart. Each hammering of a string coincided with his throbbing head, and he saw Gyatso's gentle smile in his mind. As hard as he struggled to keep his tears in, one solitary drop managed to escape. He waterbent it away, and throughout the five minutes of the piece he was constantly having to do it. The only other person who could relate was Toph, having gone through much in her life as well. However, she was stronger in character, though her heart bled still.

As the music faded into silence, everyone was still, until Katara herself asked, forcefully smiling brightly, "Shall we go home?" Everyone nodded while she kept the Fortechord, before heading out.

Later, back in their room: "Hey Katara?" Aang went over to stand beside her, hanging his hands over the railing of the balcony too.

"Hmm?" Katara asked, playing with some water in her hands.

"Where did...Never mind." he wanted to kill himself for being so insensitive. It was her mother, after all. "That was a really nice song." Silence.

"Thanks."

* * *

_Ok, some clarifications:_

_-Katara's Waterviola was based off the real life instrument called the viola, and strings in water don't exactly vibrate, but please ignore that. They can bend water after all, so physics doesn't apply anymore._

_-Aang's flute is not the same as the one in real life, but the chinese instrument called the Dizi._

_-Toph's Fortechord is based on the Pianoforte. The name came from the fact that I feel since Pianoforte has been shortened to Piano, I might as well give Forte some name. Chord came from Harpsichord._

_-Hide's Emberophone was derived from the Timpani, and its name is Ember+ophone, ember because there is a flame in the middle of the drum, ophone because of all the -ophones which is a feature of the Hornbostel-Sach's classification of instruments._

_Thanks for reading. This has been a technical chapter. Yes I learn music. Please review. Thanks. :)_


	46. End of Term

_Weird chapter coming up, and I didn't get any reviews for the last one._

**

* * *

**

**End of term**

"He was sent away. I heard to another land." "No! He is in a mental hospital now!" "Rubbish! He got to skip school for being too stupid."

Aang walked away from them, unable to take it anymore. All he did was ask one question, and it had triggered this. It was a long overdue question, regarding his friend from that time. Shoji, the first person, after Onji, to befriend him in school. He reminded the airbender of his friends from a century ago.

_Friends whose backs I turned on, and I would not do that to Shoji. Not again_. "Come on, Katara, let's go home." he said, and walked off.

Soon he realised that no one had followed. Katara was still standing with the others.

Oh no, he face-palmed himself for letting her name slip, and headed back.

"Kuzon! There you are!" Onji jumped up and down as he approached the group. Then, she ran over and kissed him. Fully.

His eyes widened, and Katara closed her eyes to stop herself from screaming and going over to pull her away. _Breathe,_ she told herself, and ended up hyper-ventilating. _Breathe! _She tried again, more firmly this time. _I can't control what Onji does, and if Aang wants to kiss her back, I will just get a divorce._

An exclamation brought her out of her self-conversation, and she opened her eyes to see Onji standing a few steps away from Aang, both wearing the same shocked expressions.

"Why?" she whispered, clearly directing it at her boyfriend.

"Sorry...This is new to me. Sorry..." he dashed out of the classroom, and Katara tried to follow him, and would have succeeded if not for a hand holding her back.

She spun around only to be met with Hide. He pushed towards her. She staggered backwards.

"Sorry, I really need to find A...Kuzon now. I can't leave my brother out there." And this time she just managed to get away. From the corner of her eye, she could see Onji, slumped on the floor, close to tears.

_Sorry, Onji, I need to settle my husband now_. And without another look at the distraught couple, she went in search of Aang.

About an hour later, she gave up and found her water circle within the jungle, sat in the middle of it, and sent her vision out, locking on Aang in about five minutes.

He was outside the campus, rather close to her, in fact. Gathering her sight, she bent her walls back into the air, and headed in his direction.

"Kuzon!" he heard, and groaned. Great, Onji's here again. Might as well get this over with, he thought as he got up.

"Look, about just now, I think we better just forget it ever happened. In fact, let's forget we were ever together." Aang's body was facing away from her, and he sounded...tired. But more than tired, he sounded hopeless.

"What?! Aang?" she froze, as the weight of the words she had heard sank in. "You..." Aang heard his true name being called out, and realised he was expecting the wrong person. He turned to see Katara's face turned away, arms crossed.

One drop. Two drops.

"Fine. Forget I was ever here. I thought you loved me, Aang. I was wrong." and with that, she hurried home, not caring if Aang followed or not.

_How could he, after 2 years and 3 months, after all they had gone through, just fall for another one, and let her replace herself? You should have just let Hama kill me, or leave me in the state of unfeeling. Then you can go marry whoever, whenever you want, and I'd happily agree to the divorce._

The more she thought of it, the more grief and disappointment turned to anger.

The palace was up ahead, but Katara decided she didn't want to go home...yet. So at the last turn, she steered off the path into the forest. And walked, walked, and walked...

"Katara! Wait! You misunderstood!" that spurred her on to walk faster, but she knew it was no use.

No one could out-run the Avatar. Finally, she just stopped, standing in the middle of the street, letting the tears fall. Through her sobbing, she heard Aang stop too, and for a while, nobody moved, nor spoke.

The sky cried along with the sentiments of the two lovers, and Aang held his hand out, keeping Katara from getting wet. Around them, firebenders were heard groaning about the rain.

Sniffling one last time, Katara created a dome over themselves, not willing for her husband to get sick.

"What do you still want?" she tried to hide her tears in vain.

"Katara, let me explain! I thought you were Onji, because you called my firenation name! You never do that! Only she does! I can't believe you doubt our relationship that much!" now it was his turn to be disappointed.

That hit her, hard, and she broke down, crying and trying to get words out.

"I knew from day 1 that you might just leave me for her, and you sounded so firm and sure then and I just...I don't know!" Katara's tears continued flowing even after the words had seized.

Seeing his wife that upset over the matter, Aang went over and put his hands on her shoulders, whispering in her ear, "I'm sorry I made you so worried, but I also would like you to have more faith that I love you and only you. Please?" he laid his head on her shoulder, waiting for an answer.

That, came in a surprising manner, in which Katara spun around and seized his face, kissing him deeply. He kissed her back after a split second, savouring the long-deprived gesture.

The rain intensified, and so did their contact, as Aang's arms found their way around her waist, pulling her even closer. She didn't protest; his body heat was comforting and it has been a long time since they had been this intimate.

The rippling timbre of the rain accompanied their kiss in the background, covering any thoughts that may be coming to them, its hypnotising rhythm plunging them deeper into the realm where only the two of them exist, alone.

Unfortunately, this also took Katara's concentration away, letting the rain pelt on them, seeping into their clothes and dripping from their noses and chin, onto each other. Every kiss would have a drop of rain in it. Not that they cared; this was what lost meant. Lost in the rain, lost in the sensation, lost in the middle, lost in each other.

The streets were empty, due to the rain, giving the couple the privacy they needed so much, the privacy they have been denied of for a long, long time.

Finally, they pulled out, together.

"Let's get home." "Agreed." They held onto each other, with Katara bending the rain off them, and Aang extracting the water on their bodies.

"Oh that reminds me. Katara, I want to go look for my friend, who had disappeared. His name is Shoji."

* * *

_TT_


	47. The Search for Shoji

_Ladas sorry for the delay..._

**

* * *

**

**The search for Shoji**

"Hey, firelord! Wait up!" Aang shouted after the taller 19-year-old ruler, and watched him stop at the sound of his voice.

"Avatar! What a pleasant suprise!" turning around, he spread his arms for a hug, and the Avatar frowned, "Do you have a fever? I could get Katara for you."

And the two of them burst out laughing, and hugged each other cordially.

"So, what do you require, your worthiness?"

"I need to find out what happened to my friend, his name is Shoji."

"Oh that. You know, I was just looking at the list of people currently in the mental facility that Azula was and is in, and it just so happened that your friend is in there for hallucination."

"O...K..." scratching his head in confusion, Aang thanked his friend for his time and went back to his room which he shared with Katara.

"Hey," she called out as he closed the door with a blast of air.

Sighing, he sat down beside her, "He's been sent to a mental facility for hallucinating. Who knows what he's been hallucinating about?"

He felt a pair of hands grip the either sides of his face, forcing him to turn to look at her.

"We'll find him. And then we can find out what's going on." Aang smiled, and leaned in for a kiss.

At the same time Katara bent forward, their lips meeting each other's company in between their bodies, which were quickly coming closer too. Reaching behind him, she massaged the back of his neck, as he did the same to her back, drawing moans from both vocal cords.

"Come on, we better pack for tomorrow. We have less than a week to find him before school starts again."

The facility was on the island furthest from Mainland that was still part of Firenation territory. It took the Avatar and his wife and his Bison a day to fly there, and all of them were tired- it has been a while since Appa flew, and Katara was doing her homework all the while, desperately trying to figure out how to spell 'viola'.

Despite his tire, Aang made them a campsite on the beach and a large cave for Appa, while his wife got food and cooked it quickly with waterbending.

"Aang, what does Appa eat?" she called out to her husband as she realised she did not know.

"Erm...Hay? But I don't think you will be able to..." A loud, earth-rumbling grunt cut him off, and the watched Appa choos up a pile of mangos which Katara collected previously.

"Oh well, we still have the fish." And they proceeded to eat that.

"This is nice! How'd you manage to fry it?" with his mouth full of fish, Aang asked.

Placing a hand behind her head, Katara grinned sheepishly, "I bent the water out of the fish and put the fish on top, before heating the water."

She recieved a full kiss from him, before he pulled away and said, "As expected from my talented wife."

"Well, that's something coming from the Avatar? Why do you always fail to see the talent within yourself as well?"

"Well...Mine isn't a talent. It's like being possessed by a spirit. Wait, it is exactly that! I..."

At that point, Katara decided to silence him. The kiss was short-lived, for she wanted to say something.

"There is a reason the Avatar spirit chose you. It is not by coincidence. Stop putting yourself down. Ok?"

Aang nodded like a small child, and Katara smiled.

The next morning, after destroying their campsite and breakfast, the two of them set off for the building.

They were first confronted by two guards, one of whom demanded, "Who comes here?"

Aang recited the standard and much practised answer complete with the firm tone, "It is I, the Avatar." to which the other guard hissed, "Oh yeah? Prove it-t" accenting the 'T' in Katara's face, before turning to the Avatar.

Smiling, Aang drew his staff and blew the two of them away, then earthbending them back.

By then the two guards were practically trembling, and trying to get onto their knees to apologise.

Just as they were proceeding on, two spears barricaded Katara.

"Hey! She's with me!"

But both shook their heads.

"What is your business here, little girl? The asylum is dangerous for weak little beings like you!" the second one taunted, and Katara clenched her fist.

"Don't be so sure." she whispered, before binding the guards to the gate with water, and rushing in after Aang, closing the gate with its new decorations.

"You really shouldn't have done that. There will not be anyone to guard the building now."

After a moment of silence, Katara answered, "Water melts fast in the hot sun."

"Oh yah...I forgot. Sorry."

The interior of the facility was like that of a hospital. First, there was a head nurse, who would take down names and get other nurses to escort them to where they wanted to go.

"Good day. What brings the two of you here?" the head nurse-she was in pale red-greeted them monotonously. In her eyes, Katara could see a small, dying spark of what was originally the enthusiasm, with the less-pleasant events over the years corroding and reducing it to a mere glow.

"Hi." she smiled warmly at the nurse, and told her everything she needed. Meanwhile, Aang was staring at her, wondering about her weird behaviour.

But it wasn't until they were safely in the room that he asked, "What was that about?"

"What?" "Never mind. Where is Shoji anyways?"

"You're not going to see him today." replied a sharp, clear and evil voice.

Turning around, Aang found himself face-to-face with Azula.

"Well, I see they got the lighting fixed. How are you, Azula?" he addressed the fallen dragon.

"And I see that the head nurse has brought you to my lair as instructed."

"What?!" Katara's eyes widened, and she drew a stream of water, sawing the door open and knocking out the head nurse.

"What can you do to me, Azula?" he caught a moment of weakness in her, and took the chance to run, bending earth to fill up the hole in the door and firing it so that it stays. Then he ran to catch up with Katara, who was searching for Shoji through the air.

"I found your friend." she grabbed his hand and headed off to the room.

"You better stand back." Aang said as he prepared to deal a blow to the door.

After hearing a scream from inside, he cleared the dust and went in.

"Wha...Kuzon?"

"Shoji!" the two friends hugged each other. Over the year, Shoji had lost his imperfections in dental terms, but was still as tall as Aang.

Katara came in, frowning at the remaining dust particles.

"Oh hi. I'm Kat..."

Aang covered up her mouth and offered, "She's Mizu." she waved at the other boy, who waved back.

"So, Shoji, why are you here?" Aang got straight to the point, and the patient started.

"You earthbent! That night, at the party! No one believed me!"

"Oh."

Katara glared at Aang for his carelessness, before turning to the other boy and saying, "We are going to get you out of here, and we'll tell you the whole truth, but you must promise to not tell anyone." and she launched into the whole story about Aang being the Avatar, leaving the part of herself out.

When she finished, Shoji asked just one more thing, "Who are you such that you know so much about Ku...Aang."

This is going to change so many things, Shoji thought. "Erm..."

"I'll talk!"

"NO!" Katara jumped over and clasped Aang's mouth shut with her hand.

Then, flashing a grin at Shoji, she filled in all the gaps, still leaving out their true relationship. Fortunately, her audience did not press further, and, what he doesn't know wouldn't hurt me, she thought, as an effort to suppress her guilt while releasing her hostage.

"...so...Katara? And Aang. Katara. Aang." he clarified, pointing to the person as his/her name was mentioned.

"Now we're going to bust you out of here." Katara stated simply, before the dusty room became dustier as Aang sent a blast of air against the earthen walls confining his poor, misunderstood friend.

Then, some kind of alarm sounded, in the form of Shoji's neighbours screaming, drawing attention to that room.

Aang glided himself and Shoji down, while Katara ice-skated down, creating an ice road and destroying it as she went along. Behind her, she heard people, one of them the head nurse, shouting and cursing.

"Katara! In here!" she heard a voice whisper fiercely as she touched down, and turned to the direction of the command. Aang had found, or maybe created, a cave underground to hide in. Diving in, he closed the opening, wincing as the staff of the place ran over the top of the hole.

"We're safe...

...For now"

* * *

_Please review!!_


	48. The Hidden Prison

_Ahead: two very short chapters._

**

* * *

****The Hidden Prison**

"Hey, Aang, next time you decide to make a cave, maybe you want to make it a little bigger?" Katara's strained voice was heard as she felt her right cheek press against Aang's warm chest and her left cheek against Shoji's.

In reply, Aang placed his palm on the warm wall, trying to bend it away, only to hear his wife again, "Erm, that is my back."

"Oh. Sorry." Feeling around once more, his hand found a colder, harder wall, exerted a force on it, and everyone relaxed their position.

"Right. Now, we need light." Shoji said, and immediately a fireball appeared out of the darkness, lighting up their faces.

"Ok, the guards are still looking for Shoji, so we can't possibly walk around like nobody's business around here anymore. There is also nowhere for us to hide, and the two guards that I froze up just now, know that Aang is the Avatar..."

"That's still kinda hard to believe." Shoji interrupted.

"...yeah ok... So either we bend our way back to mainland like we did at the Serpent's Pass, or we wait for the school year to finish."

Silence.

"You are like your brother in that way."

"In what way?"

"Never mind. It's nothing."

"She has a brother?"

"Anyway, we should bend our way back. That's what I think." Aang decided.

Shoji waved his hands around, "Hello? Non-bender here!"

"We'll do the bending."

And so, first, Aang earthbent them off the island into the sea. Or at least, he was supposed to. Somehow, his bending let them to an already cleared passage, complete with lighting.

"What's this?" Katara whispered as they crept around, following the tunnel. Very soon, they reached a corridor of doors. Thick, metal, prison doors.

After checking for guards, they peeped through each door, where all the prisoners were... waterbending? All except for one, who was sleeping.

"Guys, watch my back. Thanks."

"Sure." the two guys stood back facing Katara, who was facing one of the prison doors where the prisoner was waterbending too.

Placing a hand at the opening of the door where people could see through, she commanded the water from inside, bending it away from the prisoner, and around and around the room, finally drawing it to her. It caught the attention of the prisoner, who looked up. She was startled, for no one had come visit her for years, especially not a waterbender.

Katara sent the water back in, bending a message that said: who are you? The answer: Shino.

Next question, as she took control of the water again, was: where do you come from? The answer came in the form of a pictogram: S, a stream of water, and a hut. Southern water tribe, Katara thought.

"Why are you here?" she asked, whispering through the hole.

"The southern raiders." was the short, rasp answer to that.

The young waterbender's eyes widened. Why did this woman survive, and not her mother?

Turning around, she told her two 'bodyguards' what she found out.

"We should get them out of here. It's not a nice feeling to be locked up, especially for no reason at all. Trust me, I know." Shoji shivered at the memory of the scene a few minutes ago.

"Actually, there is a reason for their being locked up-they are waterbenders." Katara related the whole story, including the unfair murder of her mother.

"Someone's coming." Aang suddenly said, raising an earth wall to block off the incoming guards.

"If you want to free them, you'd better hurry. I'll hold them off."

"Thanks." she turned back to the prisoner, and asked for the water, which she used to fit within the prison door lock, freezing it to become the key, and unlocking the door.

"You've seen how I do it, now help me get the rest of them out." Shino nodded, and took the water, while Katara got hers from the surrounding air.

Before long, all of them were released. It was also then that the firebending guards broke through Aang's barricade with pure firepower.

The previously imprisoned waterbenders all attacked them, drawing power from their sadness, and defeated the guards.

"The guards must have some official transport here, and a big one, too, if they were to get prisoners. Maybe these tunnels lead straight there, then we'll head back to mainland." Katara reasoned, before leading the whole group along the tunnel.

True enough, they ended up at an unguarded port, where Aang called for Appa. Katara flew Appa with Shoji, while Aang took care of the prisoners, travelling back on a ship.

"Katara...right? Where are we going?" after an eternity of awkward silence, Shoji decided to throw out a ball for discussion.

"We're going back to mainland Firenation, where you'll go back to your parents."

"And you and Aang?"

"We're going to stay there a couple of months more, maybe, then we're probably going somewhere else. He's the Avatar, after all."

Mainland was within view in the next few hours. After landing and docking, the water tribe prisoners boarded the first ship back to the South Pole. Shoji was sent back home, and Katara and Aang went back to the palace after spending three days away from it. For the rest of the term break, they had fun, caught up with other people, and rested.

* * *

_Haha did you enjoy that?_


	49. Studying the Water Tribes

_Hi Sorry for the long delay I kept using the laptop where all my files are not saved, so... I know that's not an excuse... sorry... super short chapter here, so I'm posting another one up with it._

**

* * *

**

**Studying the water tribes**

"Welcome back to school! Now, for bending studies this season, we are studying the water tribes, as we enter into winter-the coldest season in the world. Today, we are very priviledged to have with us a member of the water tribes to speak about them. After what we had done to them, I would really appreciate having this lady here, in the firenation. Please welcome her." a lady stepped into the classroom, wearing normal water tribe clothes.

Katara's face brightened, even though she knew this woman was not from the South Pole, and made it a point to listen throughout this class.

"Good morning, class," this lady had a warm and gentle tone in her voice, you it was not the least bit soft. The whole class listened to her as though it were a solo performance in a concert.

"I come from the Southern Water Tribe on the South Pole, but I am here because the firenation took me away for being a waterbender. A few days ago, some people came and released me along with all the taken waterbenders, but they have all left for home. I only stayed here because...Never mind. Let's begin our lesson."

"Ok, kids, it is break time now. Feel free to ask her anything you want."

"Excuse me, but did you know a woman named Kya?" Katara approached the woman and asked quietly.

"Why do you ask?" the speaker glared down at her with cold eyes, as though Katara was asking her for secrets.

"She's my friend's grandmother's friend's daughter. I've heard her mention Kya many times." avoiding her gaze, Katara made up a half-true story.

"I...knew Kya. But she was...killed. She was sad about leaving her son and daughter behind."

Katara spotted a tear falling from her eyes. "What is your name?"

"Don't push your luck, young lady. What is your name?" Katara decided that lying to a fellow waterbender was unnecessary, and whispered, "Here I am Mizu, but my real name is Katara."

That caused a reaction in the woman, whose eyes widened, and she suddenly clutched onto a nearby desk to stabilize herself.

This can't be true...my daughter cannot be here...She tried to convince herself that it was a coincidence, when Katara's head appeared in front of her and asked, "Are you alright? Mr Iroh, may I bring her out for air or something?" Iroh nodded, and she supported the weak lady out of the classroom into the bathroom while she was still thinking, this is not true...

"Err...Hello? Mind explaining what happened? Hello?" Katara shook the water tribe lady's shoulder, hoping she would snap out of it.

"K...k...katara... It can't be... What are you doing here...?" before she knew it, the woman broke out into tears, and the younger girl was seriously confused.

Trying desperately to control her tears, the lady blurted out, "Katara, I'm your mother!", shocking her to the core.

She was speechless as a million thoughts ran past her mind, but not one stopped. Neither did the first drop of liquid from her eyes register, while she stared at the woman- her mother- holding her shoulder and crying almost twice as much as herself.

"Mom!" Katara threw herself into Kya's embrace, burying her head into her chest and inhaling her mom's scent which she had missed for so long. "Mom!" she repeated over and over, her sobbing muting the cries. Though Kya was rather silent, she was still tearing, and both of them stood like that for a long time.

The bell rang *starts playing Anna ni issho datta no ni in the background*.

* * *

_Well that was that..._


	50. Kya's Story

_I have grave news. I have lost all moivations to write. For avatar, a least. I have a chapter outline for the remaining chapters---what should i do?????_

**

* * *

**

**Kya's story**

"Katara, why did you bring our guest speaker along to go home?" Aang whispered to her, only to be silenced again. Turning to look at Toph, who shrugged, he decided to just ask her later in their room. The others had headed home already, and for some reason Katara had brought Kya, who, still unbeknownst to the Avatar and the earthbender, was Kya. Her mother.

Sometimes, I guess I still can't understand her, Aang sighed inwardly, while Katara was thinking how to break the news to Sokka and the rest.

"Sokka, we need to talk." was the first thing Katara said as the guards opened the palace doors for them, and before the target had reacted, she was already dragging him to the kitchen, from which she chased everyone out.

"Katara what's going on?!" Sokka asked, frowning at her, before his eyes shifted to the thirty-odd year-old woman who was equally tall as his sister, behind whom she stood. "And who is she?" wrinkling his nose, he pointed to the stranger.

"Sokka, meet mum. Mum, Sokka." she watched as her brother's nonchalant expression morphed into an I-don't-believe-this-she-must-be-lying expression.

Which wasn't that far off from what he was really thinking.

"Hello, Sokka. It's been long, hasn't it?" was all it took for the self-absorbed warrior to lose his facade and begin crying, his shoulders uncontrollably shaking as he tried to stop the streams. Laughing isn't the only thing that is contagious; tears are too.

Once the three of them got a solid hold of themselves, they went back out to a gathered audience, who was anticipating some kind of explanation regarding their secrecy. Deepening their puzzlement, was the right of their 'leader' the strongest of them all, well, emotionally, at least, with reddened eyes and all tired of them bearing sad yet somehow happy expressions.

"E...ahem... Everyone, meet Kya, aka our mother." clearing her throat, Katara announced. Shock rippled within the (very small) crowd of 8 kids/adults.

Before anyone could respond fully to the news, Kya's eyes caught on one of them, and exclaimed, "You're the Avatar, right? I am honoured by your presence!" stepping forward and kneeling before him, bowing her head.

Aang panicked, waving his hands in front of her, trying to get her to stand up, before Zuko stepped in to help, "The Avatar wishes you to arise."

And she did, assuming the voice which just spoke belonged to the Avatar's secretary or servant of some sort. Katara began introducing everyone to her, and with everyone's name came a handshake or a hello.

When it came to Toph's turn, she blurted out, "You can't really be Katara's mother! She said her mother was killed by the Southern Raiders! Zuko even brought her to find the leader of the Southern Raiders! And that idiot admitted to murdering Kya. I mean Katara's mother!"

Now Kya felt all eyes on her expectantly, including those of her children.

"He fired a few shots at me, thinking I'm dead, and took me onto their ship, like the others. Some of us lived, others died, but regardless they locked everyone up, dead or not. The less dead ones healed themselves first, them help us more injured ones. No one came around to check for months, maybe years, except the food delivery guy. The first time authorities checked, they separated us, probably afraid that we'd rebel. I'm guessing that was after the Avatar ended the war... Then, a few days ago, someone came and released us, getting into a big fight with the guards. Many of us went back home, but I didn't know how to face you, Katara and Sokka, for putting you through so much, so I decided to stay and see if any right times come."

Kya chuckled to herself, "I never expected to meet you in the Firenation, much less a classroom... And the Avatar! I'm surprised to find you here! Don't you have other things to do than... You're a kid!" widening her eyes, she exclaimed.

"Don't look so surprised, mum." Sokka glared at her, commenting sarcastically.

"Shut up, Sokka..." Katara elbowed him, causing him to bend over and rub his ribs where she hit him.

It was as though Kya had been asleep during her time in prison, and she had just woken up, and suddenly all thoughts of realisation crashed down on her and swept her away; the biggest wave, she voiced out, "Sokka, Katara, what are you doing here with the Avatar in the royal palace in the Firenation?! Let's go home, and not bother the Avatar and his friends. Excuse us for our intrusion..." she bowed deeply towards the direction of the crowd, and took her children by the wrists and led them out, a look of embarrassment and regret on her face.

For the first time since her introduction, Aang spoke up, "Kya! Wait!" clearing his throat, he threw the next line across the room, "Stop, Kya!"

They froze. We're dead, Kya thought, as she turned around.

"We...have some...explaining to do...too..." Yue began, as the two kids dragged their mother back.

"Let me. Everyone, back to your normal activities!" Poppy took over, and everyone obeyed, not wanting to stay any further for this real awkward conversation.

Returning to their room, supposedly to do homework, Aang sat Katara down and asked her, "What just happened?"

Apparently, she was in more of a shock than he was, but managed to utter out the story of that day to him.

"I never expected to see mum again, but why it was this awkward, I have no idea..."

Aang reached over to hug her, to comfort her; he wouldn't want the same thing to happen if he were to somehow, miraculouly, meet Gyatso again. "These things happen. Just be glad that she's back." he released her and smiled, and when she returned the smile and patted him, he didn't complain.

In Sokka's room, the same thing was happening; Sokka feeling depressed over the less-than-pleasant reunion with Kya, and Yue trying her best to sympathize. But seriously, when you're being bothered by a headache, you wouldn't want to be trying to think, much less feel...

"I still can't believe Kya's here." Toph stubbornly sat down, while Suki and Ty Lee stared at each other. Who could, much less would? Kya was dead to everyone, who all knew Katara and Sokka had lost her to the war, and Toph, who had spent the most time with them among the three, has almost had that knowledge drilled into her. It took her a while to realise what she was feeling was...somewhat a grudge against Kya. Leaving without a word and leaving Katara, whom she had grown to respect and love as family, so sad from young. Sure, she could not empathize, but she felt a sense of...loss? Or maybe she felt all of Katara's 'suffering' was not worth it, was wasted. Shut up, Toph, you should feel happy for her and her brother. If everyone thought like you, the world would be full of grudges.

"Toph? Hello? Earth to Toph!" Suki was just one call away from giving up trying to bring her back, waving madly at her.

"What?" she replied, irritated.

"Nothing. You were spacing out. What were you thinking about?" Ty Lee asked, bouncing over to her, kneeling and placing her elbows on Toph's knees, looking up at her expectantly.

"Were you thinking about your boyfriend-"

"NO!" came the violent reply.

Suki and Ty Lee laughed, before Suki asked, "So, how's your training with the fans coming along?"

Toph shrugged.

Ty Lee, seeing tension rising, decided to try to lighten the mood, "Guess what? I finally found a guy..."

"What kind of guy?" Suki asked eagerly/ Toph intoned suspiciously.

"Well...we are kind of together..."

"Whoots! Congradulations, Ty Lee! Your on your way to self-independence!"

"And what makes me happier: among all my sisters, I'm the only one. The others were all married off to rich guys whom they don't even know. My third sister, Sing Lee, is now here with her husband, who is Zuko's advisor." she grinned with pride as a woman who looked just like her barged in.

"Ty Lee! It's so good to see you again! How are you? Have you been bad-mouthing me again? Never mind her and what she says. I'm Sing Lee. Nice to meet you!" and she went on and on, never stopping even for air, moving from strangling Ty Lee to shaking Suki and Toph's hands in a flash.

Suki shot Ty Lee a look that said, "Is she for real?!" and she shrugged.

Meanwhile, her sister had moved onto interrogate Toph about her blindness and her family. To the point that the poor girl had to stomp her foot once to trap her in earth and another time to shut her up.

Sing Lee's eyes darted across the room, frightened by her sudden loss of control.

"Will you just calm down?" her imprisoner asked irrately, constantly waiting for the violent vibrations the woman's body emitted to slow down.

Turning to Ty Lee, she asked, "Did you plan this?"

"No..."

"Are all your sisters like that?"

"Pretty much... Mum too." Toph sighed and released her prisoner, who breathed in relief before saying goodbye.

The dinner bell rang, and Katara sighed, thinking of all the possible things that could go wrong during the meal. Fortunately, Poppy had explained everything to her very well, so she knew everything. Dinner was spent with the table ringing with laughter over memories of the past.

"Hey! The moon is nearly full!" Kya noticed. "Erm mum... Full moon just passed." everyone laughed. Except Yue.

She sighed at surviving another moon.

To face the next.

* * *

_Please review!_


	51. Ghost of Full Moons Past

_Everyone, I know you must hate me for putting this on hiatus without so much as a notice, but I really have no motivation to write on anymore. So this is the start of my attempt to finish this story off once and for all. If there are any inconsistencies in the next 10 chapters with the previous 50, please forgive me, because I haven't written Avatar for a long long time._

_For those who continue to read this, thank you for your continuous support._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I have no right to._

* * *

_Review reply: Kataang Luver: Thank you for reviewing even after such a long time. And thank you for clicking on the story buried under the mountain of Kataang stories, and for reading all the way to chapter 50, and for putting up with the chunk of words. Words cannot express how much I thank you, because I told my friend, if I recieve one review after such a long time, I would put up the next chapter. Thank you so much! I couldn't reply you because you reviewed as an anonymous reader (without a link to your account on FF, if you have one), so sorry._

_My thanks go to DarkBlade56, Avatar-traducciones for reviewing chapter 50, and to all the others who have been supporting me and reviewing all this while!_

* * *

**Ghost of Full Moons past**

_No, no, no, this is not happening!_ Yue told herself as she eyed her husband and her 'spiritually bonded', apparently, stare each other out.

Sokka was indiscreetly just scowling at La; the latter merely looked down at him as though he were nothing.

But then again, he was a spirit. How could a measly life-form be compared to a spirit? Still...

It had started a while ago, with moonrise. Yue had known since that last encounter that eventually, La, her predecessor as the moon spirit, Tui's bonded, will seek Tui, or her successor, out, with her death.

She had also known that something not unlike the scene before her would happen.

That was before Sokka decided to spit something out. "This is pointless. Why am I fighting with someone who doesn't even love Yue over her? You don't even know her!"

"It's true, I don't know her. But I love her just the same. She is the moon spirit, and this is our destiny."

"Liar! You don't love Yue! You love Tui, who is now dead! So you claim to feel for Yue because you have to have her. For that balance thingy."

"No. It is the love between the Moon and Ocean spirits that existed from the moment Yue became the moon spirit."

"Fine! Let's fight this out, fair and square!"

"NO!" Yue screamed, cutting their conversation... ahem... argument...

Everyone turned their attention on her.

"Why are you two fighting?"

"For you!" both of them shouted a reply.

"And don't try to defend him!" La hissed, before turning to Sokka and bore cold eyes into him, "3 days. Get all the help you can, you're gonna need it," and with that, he faded into thin air.

Sokka relaxed and joined Yue by her side. "I'm sorry, Yue. I have to do this. Just stay away and don't interfere." he assured her and everyone returned to inside the palace.

_This is wrong, I have a duty to the people of the water tribes! I must, with La, maintain balance within the world and not run off with Sokka for my own selfish reasons._

"I'm sorry, Sokka." with that, Yue created a wall between every on-looking person and her, and ran.

"Yue!" Sokka called, unable to see her through the thick ice.

Despite Yue's runaway act, Team Avatar set out all over the Firenation looking for old friends to help them. They managed to gather, with the help of Zuko, the whole Firenation army (of firebenders), Jeong-Jeong, etc. and on the day of the new moon, waited for La on a plain.

"Huh. New moon, when Waterbenders' powers are at their least. Great night to fight a waterbending spirit." Mai commented, looking up at the moonless black sky filled with stars.

For safety's sake, it was a collective decision not to let Aang and Katara fight, Aang because he was the bridge between worlds- a neutral position, Katara because she was a Waterbender, and no way was she going to fight her patron Spirit.

And so the rest of the team waited at the designated meeting, while Aang and Katara were left behind in the tea house...

At sundown, a mist drifted in, clearing only to reveal La and...

"YUE! What are you doing with him?" Sokka yelled to her, throwing an accusing glare at her escort.

"This has nothing to do with him- it's my choice. There is no reason for either of you to fight. Destiny and fate come together tonight to tell us that my role is as a spirit, not a mortal. This is goodbye, Sokka. Sorry." Yue said in a calm tone, yet by the firelight created by Zuko, who was standing beside Sokka, everyone could see the reluctance in her blue eyes, and the single tear-drop that by the power of gravity found its way down her face reflected the flickering firelight, as if it represented her wavering loyalties. The spirits turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Sokka," she repeated, softly, as La touched her shoulder.

That hand was suddenly removed, as a battle cry sounded. Chaos ensued, in the form of furious firebenders sending whips at the ocean spirit, who was not to be beaten, and had already shielded the both of them.

"You deserve to have a right, Yue, the basic right to decide for yourself, and not conform to some..."

"You don't understand! My people need me! The world needs this balance of forces! Look what happened when the Airbenders were wiped out!" as it left her lips, Yue knew it was a bad example.

And Sokka pointed it out immediately, "Yeah! We found the last Airbender and saved the world! There is no absolute one way to do things! Aang managed to win the war without killing off the Firelord, despite the 'kill him!'s everyone was throwing at his stressed mind. Look how you came back to earth despite everyone thinking you were gone for good to be the moon spirit. Look how my mother turned out alright, ok maybe not alright, but alive, at least, despite everyone thinking she's dead for nearly a decade. If there's one thing you should know best, it's that before the end, there's always hope. There must be some way to figure this all out."

Water materialized around La, indicating he's had enough of all the talk. He wasn't about ready to lose his love all over again. If that arrogant fool of a human thinks he can beat a spirit, go for it.

* * *

_I will greatly appreciate it if you review, and give me any suggestions. And I'll try my best to write on, ensuring the quality._


End file.
